ange ou démon
by nini36
Summary: Je suis seul dans le noir dans un endroit horriblement humide sombre sans espoir de revoir mes êtres chères, déjà que ma vie si on peut l'appeler ainsi n'étais pas rose je suis un démon une horrible chose qui hanterai et ferai fuir plus d'un alors oui ce serais mieux dans finir. Cela aurais due déjà finir il y a 12 ans de ça déjà laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire (EN PAUSE)
1. épilogue

La vie es si fragile, c'est dur de vivre, on affronte durant toute notre vie de la souffrance de la douleur. On dirait que notre vie se résume à ça, que ça soit juste car nous avons soif, faim ou encore par accidents, par amour, par désire notre vie es remplie de souffrance alors que la mort elle est si paisible, simple alors pourquoi lutter, se donner de tout notre force pour encore exister vivre es si douloureux. C'est bien la question que je me pose ici en ce moment pourquoi lutter alors que je sais que ce qui m'attend n'es que souffrance. Je suis seul dans le noir dans un endroit horriblement humide sombre sans espoir de revoir mes êtres chères, déjà que ma vie si on peut l'appeler ainsi n'étais pas rose je suis un démon une horrible chose qui hanterai et ferai fuir plus d'un alors oui ce serais mieux dans finir. Cela aurais due déjà finir il y a 12 ans de ça déjà, laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1 :

Mon histoire commence à PHOENIX en AZIRONA, ou je vivais avec mon père Charlie qui était le chef de la police et ma mère Renée qui elle travailler dans une agence immobilière. Moi Isabella SWAN 17 ans j'allais toujours au lycée j'étais ce que l'on appelle une petite intello, toujours le nez dans les livres, discrète une fille sans histoire, pas très jolie mais pas moche non plus, 1m55 pour 50 kilo, yeux marrons cheveux brun avec des reflets noisette, je ressemble plus à mon père de se coter là appart pour ma taille lui es très grand et ma mère pareille. Je n'embêter personne et personne ne faisait attention à moi, ce qui m'arranger très bien aimant la solitude je n'avais aucun ami mais cela ne me déranger pas bien au contraire.

J'aimais être seul, personne pour vous juger, je n'avais pas à me faire passer pour une personne que je ne suis pas tout ça pour faire comme tout le monde et paraitre normal. Alors à mes heures perdue je me balader en forêt découvrant de nouveaux endroits à chaque fois, aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'allé du coter de Miyori qui se situe à 5kilométre de chez moi, en vélo bien sur car sinon j'allais mettre un temps fou sachant que je suis une hyper maladroite, tombant assez souvent mais ne m'empêchant pas de faire mes fameuses randonnée.

Une fois rendue dans la forêt je posai mon vélo contre un arbre et continuai à pieds, profitant de la beauté de notre chère nature tout était beau parfait, il n'existait pas plus beau spectacle pour moi la beauté même de notre monde. Tout était vert avec seulement quelques fleurs par ci par là, des arbres à en perdre la tête si grand que l'on ne pouvait pas voire le sommet, le soleil percer de temps en temps entre les feuille des arbres ce qui rendait le spectacle si beau.

Je marchais sans but, continuant sans savoir ou j'allais je me sentais si libre, pouvant imaginer ce que je voulais sur ma vie futur, après le lycée, si seulement j'avais su que mon futur serais aussi noir, que là dans cette foret si belle mon avenir serai compromis et ma vie d'humaine terminé. Je me doutais pas que je n'étais plus seul quelqu'un au loin me surveillé mais cela je m'en aperçu que trop tard, quand j'entendis des pas venir vers moi, le bruit était très léger mais on entendait des brindilles se cassé, et le froissement de feuille séché sur le sol.

-Qui es là ?demandais-je regardant tout autour de moi car j'entendais mais ne voyais personne, je nue pas le temps d'attendre longtemps car l'inconnue se trouvas tout d'un coup devant moi.

Il était grand, cheveux noir cour sa peau était pale mais contrairement à se croyais ça lui allai très bien, si je n'aurais pas eu si peur je l'aurais trouvé beau mais ses trait sur son visage me montrer bien que il était hostile, ses habits était très sale comme si il ne s'était pas changer depuis un moment.

Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me fit peur, ce sont ses yeux, il avait les yeux très noir avec une nuance de rouge si terrifiants que je reculer de lui, tout de lui me faisait ressentir de la peur, il était terrifiant. -Qui êtes-vous ? Que …que me voulais vous ? Lui demandai-je d'une petite voix, je sentais que je ne sortirais pas idem de cette foret.

-Désolé ma chère, mais aujourd'hui tu airais due rester chez toi, à présent tu es mon repas je sens que on va bien rigoler ! me dit-il d'une voix comme si c'était un jeu pour lui, moi au contraire j'étais terrifier, je ne savais pas pourquoi il disait que j'étais son repas mais ça ne changer rien je savais que je vivais mes dernières instant.

J'essayer de me rappeler les gestes d'auto-défense que mon père m'avais appris mais je doutais réellement de son efficacité fasse à lui. Donc je me suis mise à courir ma seule chance face à lui, je courue aussi vite que possible essayant de pas tomber, je ne sais part qu'elle moyen je réussie à rester sur mes jambes. Je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas regarder derrière moi de peur qu'il me suive. J'avais peur, peur pour ma vie, je voulais revoir mes parents, finir mon année au lycée, allé à la fac, choisir un métier et qui c'est rencontrer quelqu'un et connaitre l'amour au moins une fois.

D'un coup je tombais, frapper par quelque chose. J'étais à plein ventre, je voulue me relevée mais quelqu'un m'en empêcha, lui il m'avait rattrapé. Il était au-dessus de moi accroupie sur moi, sur mon dos, tirant ma tête en arrière.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses à présent, me dit-il. Je ne le suppliais pas, ça lui aurais trop fait plaisir, j'essayer de le débattre mais il était trop fort, son emprise sur moi était froide et dur, je le sentie se rapprocher de ma gorge sans savoir ce qui allait me faire puis je sentie une horrible douleur dans mon coup il me mordait.

Je sentais ma vie sortir de mon corps il aspirait tout de moi, j'allais mourir, je n'avais plus de force tous mes muscles se relâchées, je sentais la vie m'abandonner et d'un coup il me relâchait, je tomber visage contre les feuilles mortes. Même si il m'avait relâché, qu'il n'avait plus ces moins sur moi, je ressentais toujours cette atroce douleurs en moi. Je sentais comme si y avais le feu à l'intérieur de moi, je bruler me consumer, mes veines prenez feu, brulant tout sur son passage. D'abord juste au niveau de mon coup, puis la douleur remontant dans ma tête, mon visage, mes yeux, ma bouche, une fois que toute ma tête se consumer, la douleur se poursuivait dans le reste de mon corps, mes bras, mes mains, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes jambes, mes pieds. Je sentais de plus en plus la douleur augmentant toujours un peu plus.

Je pense que mon agresseur était partie car je n'entendais plus rien, malgré les douleurs que je subisser je réussi à ne pas hurler pour pas qu'il revienne à la charge finir son travail. Je réussi à ramper jusqu'à un arbre essayant de m'y adosser espérant que cette douleur se termine enfin. Je ne voyais rien, comme si un voile recouvrais mes yeux, je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps cela à durer, cela me paraissez long interminable, le feu envahissant chaque millimètre de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à mon cœur, je le sentais battre si vite dans ma poitrine.

Au bout d'un long moment la douleur se dissipa dans tous mes muscles jusqu'à disparaître, mais augmenter dans mon cœur, j'ai cru qu'il allait exploser à tout moment. Je sentais que mon cœur ralentissez petit par petit pendant que la douleur augmenter cette brûlure n'allais jamais s'arrêté.

Puis mon cœur s'arrêta, j'allais enfin pouvoir être libérer de cette torture, la douleur avais disparue. J'ouvrais doucement les yeux, voyant bien pour la toute première fois. Mes sens prires le dessus je pouvais voir à des kilomètres, entendais le moindre bruit, les animaux dans leurs terriers, ainsi que le bruit des feuilles qui tomber sur le sol. Je me relevais plus vite que je ne l'aurais crue, que m'arrivais-t-il. Je sentie une horrible brûlure dans ma gorge, pas aussi forte que la précédente mais très intense, je ne réfléchis plus, j'entendis un cerf non loin de là, il me façonna, plus particulièrement son odeur.

Je courue très vite mon corps ne m'obéissez plus, une fois devant la bête qui ne m'avais pas vue arrivé, je lui sautais dessus et là mordus comme l'avais fait mon agresseur, je lui aspirais son sang jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Une fois que ma gorge en me brûler plus, je regardais le cerf et réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais tué ce cerf, je lui avais fait endurer la même chose que mon agresseur m'avais fait, qu'était-je devenue, il… il avait fait de moi un monstre.

Je m'écroulais au sol voulant pleurer, j'aurais due mourir au lieu de ça j'avais tué, certes un animal mais tué comme même. Je réalisais que je ne pourrais pas revenir chez mes parents, si j'avais fait ceci à un animal je refuser d'être un danger pour mes propres parents. Je restais un moment voir des jours replier sur moi-même, me rappelant ce que j'avais fait ne pouvant plus bouger, je m'étais tellement éloigner que personne ne viendrais me chercher ici, et puis de toute façon je ne pouvais plus bouger de peurs que ça recommence.

Après plusieurs couché et levé de soleil, ma gorge recommençai à me brûler, je resserrai encore plus mes bras autour de moi, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'approche de moi.

 **Alors vos avie, vous aimez? J'ai essayer de faire le moins de fautes que possible**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 Point de vue Nicolas : (la personne qui à découvert Bella** )

Il était temps pour moi de chasser, je ne m'étais pas nourrie depuis 4 jours, sachant que je souhaiter retravailler dans le secteur de la police, il fallait vraiment que je sois en pleine maîtrise de moi et de ma soif. Je partis donc dans la forêt la plus proche de chez moi, dans cette forêt j'étais sûr que aucun n'humain s'aventurais, beaucoup trop humide, et puis en ce moment les gens préférais plutôt profiter du soleil.

Je mangeais quelques petits lapins, écureuils rien de bien gros, dommage j'aurais préféré un gros ours. Aux moments de repartir en direction de chez moi, je sentis une odeur étrange, je l'es donc suivie, en fait il y avait deux odeurs, une qui était celle d'un vampire inconnue et l'autre une odeur mélanger entre humaine et vampire.

Plus je m'approché de cette odeur, plus j'entendais cette personne, c'était une fille magnifique, un vampire à en juger par son apparence. Elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même, elle ne m'avait pas vue, un cerf morts depuis plusieurs jours était à ces côtés.

-Mademoiselle vous allez bien ? Lui demandai-je, je sentais qu'elle avait peur et que elle n'était en rien menaçante. Je voulais me rapproché mais elle se recula encore plus près de l'arbre ou elle était collé, quand j'ai vu son regard, j'ai su que c'était une nouvelle né même si elle en avait pas l'odeur.

-Mademoiselle, je m'accroupie à son niveau, je pense savoir ce qui vous arrive, je peux vous aider, vous ne risquez plus rien à présent. Elle releva la tête ne disant rien, juste me regardant en fronçant les sourcils, jugeant si je disais vrai ou pas. Elle avait les cheveux brun avec de belle nuance de noisette, dans ses yeux rouge vif se cachait comme une fine couleur marrons profond difficile a apercevoir, son teint même si il était pâle allais parfaitement avec son visage, en la regardant bien sont visage je vis toute la douceur de cette fille.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser ainsi, elle pourrait tuer blesser quelqu'un ou pire. I jours une fille avais disparue, la fille du chef de la police, d'après ce que j'avais compris il devait faire des rasia dans tout phoenix pour la retrouver, mais pour l'instant elle rester introuvable. Ce pouvais-t-il que ce soit-elle, si c'était le cas il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste ici, elle devait quitter la ville au plus vite, je devais l'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, je…je suis un monstre, me dit-elle d'une petite voix, regardez…je l'es tuer, repris-t-elle en me montrant l'animal. Je regardais le cerf, pensez-t-elle que c'était un monstre vue qu'elle c'était nourri d'un animal, si elle s'avait.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé mais sache que se nourrir des animaux ne fait pas de toi un monstre, sinon ça veut dire que moi aussi je suis un monstre. Ecoute tu n'es pas seul tu es un vampire comme moi, mais cela ne fait pas de toi un monstre, je t'aiderai si tu veux bien de mon aide. Je t'aiderais à te contrôler, à contrôler ta soif pour que tu ne tues pas les humains, et je t'expliquerais tout ce qu'il a à savoir sur notre condition, tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi par la suite, tu partiras quand tu voudras. Elle me regardait ne disant rien, je lui es tendue la main, qu'elle a pris doucement et on s'est relevé, ce petit bou de femme était encore plus belle une fois debout, à cette instant je ne m'y imaginé pas à quel point cette femme allait changer ma vie.

-Je suis désolé quel impolie je suis, je ne me suis même pas présenté, je m'appelle Nicolas et toi qu'elle est ton nom ?

-Bella, me répondit-elle en me serrant la main, je m'appelle Bella.

-Et bien Bella enchanté, et maintenant si on allait chasser lui dit-je avec enthousiasme, elle me regarda avec de gros yeux, ne t'inquiète pas je vais tout apprendre.

 **Je sais que ce chapitre es plutôt court mais je voulais le faire du point de vue de Nicolas, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez hésité pas**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 points de vue de Bella :**

Cela faisait maintenant 12 ans que j'avais était changer en buveuse de sang, 12 ans que Nicolas m'avais trouvé et sauvé dans les bois. Au début je n'étais pas très sûr de mon choix avoir suivi Nicolas, une personne que je connaissais à peine, je voulais juste comprendre ce qui m'étais arrivé, que l'on m'aide à être quelqu'un de bien pas un monstre.

Nicolas était quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, très compatissant, patient, attentif. Je me demande encore en ce jour pourquoi il est toujours célibataire, c'est un homme très beau en plus d'être gentil il a l'apparence d'un homme de 25 ans mais en fait il en as 301, il as les cheveux court coiffé avec des piques sur la tête dressant ça tignasse avec briau . Ces yeux était couleurs jaune presque or, ce qui m'avais surpris car à l'époque je n'avais vue qu'un homme de notre condition et lui avait eu les yeux rouges, je frissonnais rien que en pensant à ce vampire. Bref Nicolas était très grand, un sourire à tomber, de petites fossettes hyper craquante, moi malgré ça beauté n'es vue quand lui un ami, un grand frère protecteur.

Je suis resté avec lui depuis tout ce temps pas par ce que j'avais peur de me retrouver seul, mais tout simplement car je m'étais attaché à lui, et que je me sentais de nouveau moi en sa présence, non le monstre que je suis devenue, il fait ressortir mes côtés d'humaines.

Nous ne sommes jamais revenue à Phoenix tout d'abord à cause de mes parents, ils me manqués c'est sûr, je me demander d'ailleurs chaque jours si ils me chercher toujours, j'espérer au fond de moi de les revoir un jour, mais ils se poseraient trop de questions qui resterais d'être sans réponse de ma part car c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux, je ne voulais en aucun cas les mètres en danger.

Pendant 12 ans nous avons beaucoup voyagé, Alaska, France, Groenland… On a rencontré beaucoup de vampire au même régime que nous des « végétarien » (ceux qui ne tue pas d'humain, se nourrie juste de sang d'animaux), même si j'arrive à présent à me regarder dans un miroir et à vivre avec ce que je suis devenue, même à tuer des animaux pour pouvoir me nourrir, j'ai toujours ce sentiment en moi que je suis et resterais un monstre, mais à présent j'arrive à vivre avec.

I ans j'ai demandé à Nicolas si on pouvait se poser, j'aimerai reprendre mes études, finir mon année inachevé et qui c'est allé à la fac surtout que à présent j'arrive à contrôler ma soif, on ne rester qu'une semaine ou deux dans le même endroit pas plus, il à accepter mais depuis deux ans on déménage, restant 6 mois aux mêmes endroits, difficile pour moi de m'inscrire quelque part. J'ai plusieurs fois demander à Nicolas pourquoi on était obligé de déménager si souvent, il évité souvent de me répondre, il disait juste qu'il était immortel et qu'il voulait bouger pour voir un maximum d'endroits différents, qu'il aimais le changement et surtout que on pouvait se le permettre. Moi je le crois pas, je pense qu'il me cache quelque chose mais ne veux pas que je le découvre, je ne veux pas que l'on se fâche alors je n'insiste pas, après tout la seul chose qui importe c'est que l'on soit ensemble.

Cela fait 3 mois que l'on habite Londres, cette ville es vraiment charmante, nous avons acheté une petite maison assez discrète, ressemblant à la maison de monsieur tout le monde pour se fondre dans la masse.

Nicolas était partie chassé depuis une bonne heure et moi j'étais dans notre salon, assise sur le canapé blanc face à la télé, je regardais les informations. Encore des meurtres non élucidés en ville, c'était souvent en ce moment, ils disaient que ces victimes avaient étaient attaquer par des animaux sauvages, j'en doutais en fait je penser que c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire, seul un monstre pouvais faire tant de morts.

-Bonjours Bella, tu vas bien ce matin ? me demanda Nicolas en rentrant, il me fit la bise puis s'assoit avec moi sur le canapé.

-Oui ça va comme d'hab et toi la chasse bien passé ? Dit tu as vue tous ses meurtres aux infos, tu sais j'y es réfléchie, c'est surement un vampire on devrait peut-être je ne sais pas faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à qui que ce soit. Il souffla il détestait quand je voulais mètre mon grains de sel, je suis sûr qu'il va encore me dire que il ne risquerai pas ma vie, que je ne réaliser pas la force qu'avais certain vampire.

-Bella je t'ai déjà dit que on ne pouvait pas, on ne s'est pas si il s'agit d'un seul vampire ou plusieurs, et puis ce n'est peut-être qu'un humain, on ne peut pas prendre ce risque, et puis c'est bien trop dangereux pour toi. Je soufflais à mon tour, à quoi ça servait d'avoir une super vitesse et une super force, si c'est pour ne pas aider les autres. Nicolas me pris dans ses bras il s'avait très bien que ça me peiner de pas pouvoir aider les humains devoir nous cacher alors que l'on pourrait faire temps de chose avec nos pouvoirs.

-Bella, je voulais te parler….., j'aimerais rendre visite à un ami, ça te dirais ?

-Combien de temps ? Lui demandai-je en le regardant toujours dans ses bras, encore un déménagement j'en étais sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas, quelques semaines, je baissais les yeux il ajouta, mon amis à des enfants adoptés de ton âges ils vont au lycée, tu pourrais t'inscrire et y allé avec eux tu en pense quoi ?

-Mais après je devrais repartir encore, j'aimerais vraiment que l'on se pose plus d'une année s'il tôt plait Nico, reprendre mes études j'en ai tellement envie.

-Si tout se passe bien, bientôt ne déménagera plus d'accord, et puis on trouvera peut-être une petite maison pas loin de chez mon ami on pourra rester, comme ça tu pourras finir tes études.

-C'est vrai ?lui demandai-je avec enthousiaste, il hochât de la tête, je repris, d'accord mais après on déménage plus d'accord, pas sans vrai motif lui dit-je en le regardant pour bien qu'il comprenne que j'en avais marre de ses secrets.

-Promit, je vais l'appeler pour savoir si on ne dérange pas, toi tu vas aller chasser car on a pas mal de route et quand tu seras prête on partira. J'hocher la tête et me préparais pour aller chasser, je n'aimais pas trop ça Nicolas avais essayé de me faire aimer la chasse mais je trouver ça horrible, tuer ces pauvres bêtes pour que moi le montre puisse me nourrir.

Avant de partir je préparé ma valise, n'ayant pas beaucoup de vêtement ça allait très vite.

-Carlisle, c'est Nicolas… oui ça va et toi ?...Je t'appel car je voulais savoir si on peut venir passer quelque temps chez toi, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter….

Vue qu'ils avaient surement des tas de choses à se dirent, je partis chassé. Je vidais un cerf et un puma, j'aimais particulièrement ce dernier son odeur et son gout était vraiment délicieux, j'étais prête à repartir en direction de la maison quand je sentie une odeur de vampire inconnue, je me retournais et vue un vampire aux yeux rouges, il se nourrissait de sang humain c'était un monstre lui plus que moi en tout cas c'était sur il tué des humains pour son propre plaisirs.

Il avait tout d'un vampire maléfique, son sourire, ses yeux, ses trais sur son visage, même ça posture le prouvais.

-C'est…c'est vous qui avais tué tous ses pauvres gens ?lui demandai-je calmement.

-C'est que tu es perspicace ma jolie, me dit-il, même ça voix inspirer le mal il reprit, dit donc tu déménage souvent toi, j'ai vraiment eu du mal à te retrouver.

-Qui êtes-vous lui demandai-je, tremblante. Comment pourquoi me chercher-t-il.

-Nicolas ne ta donc pas parler de moi ? Tu me connais pas mais moi si Isabella, ça fait 3 ans que je te cherche et je…, il nue pas le temps de continuer car Nicolas lui sautais dessus, le frappant fort qu'il alla s'écraser contre un arbre qui se déracina tellement Nico l'avais frappé fort, mais malgré tous ses coups le méchant vampire envoya valser Nicolas à l'autre bout au loin dans la forêt, mais Nicolas ne se laissait pas faire, je voulais l'aider mais je rester paralysé.

Nicolas n'avais pas souhaité m'apprendre à me battre je ne savais pas comment l'aider. L'inconnue pris la fuite alors je courue vers Nico.

-Nico tu va bien ?lui demandai-je en l'aidant à se relever, il était dans un sal état mon grand frère.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, et toi tu vas bien il ne ta pas toucher ? Me dit-il en s'assurant que j'allais bien, non mais c'était fou ça c'est lui qui se fait taper dessus et il me demande comment je vais !

-Ce vampire ne m'a pas touché ne t'inquiète pas, mais il va falloir que l'on repousse notre voyage, tu n'es pas en état !

-Non justement, il faut partir au plus vite, me dit-il en m'entrainant avec lui jusqu'à la maison en courant en vitesse vampirique.

-Nicolas STOP ! Hurlais-je, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Qui étais ce vampire, que me voulais-t-il, il m'a dit qu'il me chercher depuis un moment, en fait depuis que tu as cette foutue envie de découvrir le monde, je sais que tu me cache des choses Nico je disais rien car je penser que ça ne regardais que toi mais là il s'agit de nous deux. Et me dit pas que c'est juste une coïncidence tout ça.

-Bella me dit Nicolas en prenant ma mains pour me calmer, je suis désolé, j'aimerai tant tout t'expliquer mais je ne suis même pas sur de ce que j'avance moi-même, je voulais allé voir Carlisle pour ça justement, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit pour parler de ça tu ne crois pas ? me dit-Il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Ok, mais une fois-là ba tu me raconte tout ce que tu c'est d'accord plus de secret lui dit-je en le regardant bien dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne bien que je ne lâcherais pas de sitôt.

-Oui promis petite sœur, me dit-il en me souriant, à présent on devrait y allé, si on veut arriver avant la nuit.

J'hocher la tête et on courra à la maison, je pris une douche mit les valises dans le coffre de ma Volvo puis nous primes la route vers Forks.

 **Voilà un news chapitre, personne commente j'ai l'impression que ça ne plais pas vraiment?**


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Nous roulons depuis plusieurs heures déjà, Nicolas allait bien mieux, mais ne parlant pas beaucoup, plonger dans ses pensées.

J'avais beau avoir insisté durant notre voyage, il ne m'avait encore rien dit, regardant souvent un peu trop même derrière nous comme si il vérifier que nous ne soyons pas suivis.

Je ne savais pas qui était se vampire, mais il faisait peur à Nicolas, les seuls fois où il me parlait c'était pour m'indiquer la route car c'était la première fois qu'il m'amener chez son ami.

Comment il s'appeler déjà ?...Ah oui Carlisle, d'après Nicolas son ami était marié à une femme au nom d'Esmée, ils avaient adoptées 5 jeunes vampires, comme l'avait fait Nicolas avec moi.

J'étais assez surprise quand je rencontrer des vampires mariés, comment pouvez-t-il faire pour vivre comme des humains leurs relations, malgré tout nous étions des monstres, même si on se nourrissait d'animaux ça rester des meurtres, on tués des animaux, déjà de ma vie humaine j'étais végétarienne alors me nourrir de sang d'animaux…..grrr.

Peut-être que cela est plus facile à vivre, avoir quelqu'un qui nous comprend et qui nous soutient, je me sens mieux au prés de Nicolas moins monstre mais pas assez pour vivre ce genre de relations, faire comme si tout ça était normal, comme si on avait un avenir.

Bien sûr je veux reprendre mes études, même si je sais que cela ne servirais à rien, car après je ferais quoi ? Continuer ma vie comme tout le monde ? Vivre en paix avec ma condition ? Je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir travaillé un jour, mon corps et mon visage était figé à mes 17 ans, les gens trouverais ça bizarre.

Je fus interrompue de mes pensée par Nicolas qui m'indiquer le chemin à prendre, celons lui nous étions presque arrivé, je me demande bien à quoi ressemble leurs maison, surement pas comme là notre, avec autant de personnes.

Nous prenions donc un chemin sombre, très boisé me demandant si c'était vraiment la bonne route, le chemin était entretenu, mais tout le long il était entouré d'arbres comme dans une immense forêt ne voyant pas le bout.

Apres quelques minute de chemin roulant à 20 kilomètres, voulant ne pas abimer ma jolie voiture, chacun son truc certaine fille c'était les vêtements, les chaussures, leurs superbe coiffure, moi j'adorer ma voiture et la bichonner comme personne.

Je voyais enfin la fin, on pouvait voir que ça s'éclairer, et en voyant cette maison, je fus agréablement surprise, cela ressemble plus à une villa immense.

Elle était gigantesque, et sans mur, enfin presque à la place des murs, tout était en verre, des murs de verre, on pouvait distinguer son intérieur d'ici.

Je me garais devais une grande porte de garage noir, examinant encore cette demeure splendide, nous qui avons toujours séjourné dans des maisons plutôt simple voulant passer hynaperçu, là c'était tout le contraire et cela me surpris beaucoup, la plupart des vampires se cache dans leurs demeures.

Nicolas me sortie de mes pensées.

-Ça va Bella ? Elle est magnifique hein ? Me dit-il me montrant la maison.

-Oui incroyable même, lui répondit-je toujours autant impressionner.

-On y va ? Me dit-il en me serrant la main, je lui fis signe de la tête oui.

Il ouvrit ça portière, je me précipiter à ces côtés pour l'aider à marcher malgré notre conditions, il avait était pas mal amochés durant la confrontation.

Nous avancions doucement vers l'entrée, j'avais mon bras dans le dos de mon frère, l'aidant à avancer même si il agissait comme s'il n'avait plus rien, j'avais eu si peur pour lui.

Nous nous trouvions devant la porte d'entrée, Nico me serrai la main, j'étais assez tendue depuis notre rencontre avec ce vampire.

-Bella, tout va bien ce passé tu vas voir Carlisle es un bon ami, tu n'as aucune crainte as avoir, et le connaissant ça famille l'es aussi.

Je lui fis un signe de tête, mais ne me détendit pas pour autant, Nicolas frappa à la porte, et aussitôt la porte s'ouvris, un homme apparue grand, blond, la trentaine je dirais enfin d'apparence.

Ce qui me rassura surtout c'était la couleur de ses yeux or comme nous, cela voulait dire qu'il ne tué pas d'humains.

-Nico mon ami ravis de te voir, lui dit-il en lui faisant une accolade, ça fait si longtemps, reprit-il.

-Ravis moi aussi Carlisle ça faisait bien trop longtemps, lui répondis mon frère en se séparant de son ami, il se tourna vers moi me souriant puis repris. Carlisle je te présente mon ami Bella, Bella mon ami Carlisle dont je t'ai parlé.

Carlisle me sourit, m'invitant à lui serrer la main, il avait un visage doux amicale, donc je lui serrer bien volontiers, il m'inspirer de la sympathie.

-Enchanter Bella, Nicolas ma beaucoup parler de toi, aller y rentrer je vais vous présenter ma famille.

-Enchanter lui dit-je à mon tour d'une voix timide.

Il nous fit signe de rentrer à l'intérieur de ça magnifique demeure, et je n'y croyais pas mes yeux, de l'intérieur c'était encore plus beau.

Nous passâmes dans un couloir assez vaste on pourrait y passer par 2 au moins voir 3, puis nous arrivons dans une vaste pièce, qui était le séjour je suppose, une table à manger blanc cassé y était installé.

Je sais pas trop en quoi elle leurs servais car les vampires ne mangeais pas, puis sur la droite il y avait un écran plat 2 fois plus grande que dans notre maison, en face un canapé marrons couleurs cuire, il ressortait bien par rapport au mur blanc, et oui l'intérieur les cloisons était blanche pas de verre à ses endroits, quelque meuble meublant la pièce sans faire trop juste parfait. Devant le canapé se trouver 6 vampires qui nous regardaient avec curiosité.

-Nicolas, Bella je vous présente ma femme Esmée, nous dit-il en nous désignant une magnifique femme chevent châtains clair, elle….elle me faisait penser plus à une mère qu'un vampire, ses trait de son visage était super doux nous regardant avec une telle douceur, une telle compassion, que même si je la connaissais pas j'avais juste envie de la serrer dans mes bras, et de me laisser bercer tel un enfant. D'ailleurs, elle ne me serrait pas la main elle est tout de suite venue nous faire la bise comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps, j'en fut assez surprise.

-Bonjours j'espère que vous avez fait bonne route, je suis vraiment contente de enfin rencontrer l'ami de Carlisle, il m'a souvent parlé de vous Nicolas, dit-elle. Carlisle la serra contre elle et lui embrassa la tempe, on voyait tout l'amour qu'il éprouver envers sa femme à travers ses gestes.

Je sourie devant l'enthousiasme d'Esmée, Carlisle se tourna vers 5 jeunes vampires que je n'avais même pas vue jusqu'à présent.

-Et voici Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et enfin Edward nous présentait-il en les désignant un par un, il reprit. Les enfants voici Nicolas mon ami que j'ai connu en Italie et son ami Bella qui vont séjourner avec nous quelque temps !

Tout en nous présentant ces enfants, je l'es regardais avec attention, je n'avais pas encore rencontré autant de vampire d'un coup et aussi jeune. Emmet était très grand, très costaud, pas du genre obèse hein mais plutôt un homme avec une carrure carré très musclé, en fait il faisait penser à un gros nounours, ce qui me faisait sourire car il ne ressemblais pas vraiment à un gros ours dont on aurais peur mais plus un ours que l'on a envie de cajoler et je suis sûr que on devais se sentir en sécurité avec lui, il me fit un gros sourire, il tenez la main de Rosalie. Cette fille était…, tout simplement incroyable aussi grande que son petit ami je présume vue qu'ils s'enlaçaient. Elle avait de très grande jambe digne d'un top model, des cheveux d'un blond magnifique toute ses courbes était splendide, un visage assez fermer mais sympathique comme même. Ensuite à ces côtés se trouver Jasper, un homme grand cheveux châtain très clair, visage plutôt dur même si il ne semblait pas méchant comme si il lutter chaque jours contre quelque chose, comme si il était torturer, il me fit un sourire mais très léger. Il tenais la main à Alice, contrairement au 3 précédant elle était petite comme moi, mais chez elle c'était différent cela lui aller parfaitement bien, la voyant on aurait dit un petit lutin, elle avait la bougeotte d'après ce que je voyais, elle avait une bouille hyper craquante on pouvait que sourire face à ce petit lutin. Elle avait un visage fin, cheveux court avec des piques derrières sa tête elle était brune avec des jolis reflets qui lui allait bien. Je regardais le dernier vampire de la famille, Edward …, en le regardant je ne sue pas quoi penser, il était sur magnifique, ses cheveux en bataille lui allait comme un gant, il reflétait une beauté incroyable, il était un peu plus grand qu'Alice mais seulement qu'une tête. Il me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable pas hostile, mais pas amicale non plus, comme si il se concentrer, en fronçant ses sourcils, cela le rendais encore plus beau, ses yeux était splendides, même si on avait les même, il était différent, je… je me serai noyé dans de tel yeux, il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis que j'étais entré, je détournais le regard gêner.

Je les saluais un par un, comme Nicolas. Alice me sauta quasiment dessus, disant que on allait devenir de grande amie, les autres restèrent assez distant, ce que je les remerciai, après tout on se connaissait pas.

Nicolas me serra contre lui, cela était réconfortant, je sais que de l'extérieur on aurait pu penser que l'on était ensemble mais non, pour moi cela était impossible de le voir autrement que comme mon grand frère. Je n'écoutais même plus ce que disait Nicolas à Carlisle, plongeant dans mes pensées, ce fut Alice qui m'y sortie.

-Magnifique Belle?

-Oui ? Lui répondit-je en la regardant, elle s'approcha de moi.

-Dit je me demandais, tu aimes le shopping ? me demanda Alice, ses yeux me suppliais presque attendant ma réponse.

-Heu…, je ne suis pas très fan de shopping, lui dit-je, elle parue déçu alors je repris. Mais une journée de shopping de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal, je lui fit un sourire que j'espérer convaquant, cela était blizzard ne la connaiçant pas mais je ne voulais pas la décevoir et revoir ses yeux qui pétillait temps.

Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi, elle sautillait partout, faisant rire tout le monde.

-Qu'es ce qu'elle a demandai-je ? Ne savant pas pourquoi elle était ainsi, qu'avais-je dit ?

-Oh rien tu viens juste te condamné à une journée de shopping par semaine au minimum, avec Alice comme simple guide me dit Emmet en riant de plus belle. Alice lui tira la langue puis me pris par la taille me dirigeant vers le canapé ou tous les enfants Cullen pris place.

-Faut pas les écoutés Bella, me dit Alice. Alors vous venez d'où exactement ? C'est quoi votre histoires ? Vous restez combien de temps ?

-ALICE ! Crièrent tous les enfants de Carlisle ensemble.

-Quoi, j'ai fait quoi encore ? dit-elle en faisant une mine triste.

-Non c'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas, mais une question à la fois Alice lui dit-je en lui souriant.

Je voulais continuer pour répondre au moins à ça première question mais Nicolas m'en empêcha.

-Bella, je vais à l'étage, avec Carlisle pour parler de ce qui s'est passé avant notre départ, toi reste ici, je reviens vite, je lui fit un oui de tête, et il m'embrassa le front, puis parti rejoindre Carlisle.

Je me retournais pour regardais les Cullens qui discuter entre eux, mon regard croisa celui d'Edward il n'avait plus cette air torturé, me fit un sourire au coin, j'aurais était humaine j'aurais virée au rouge tomate.

-Nicolas et toi vous êtes ensemble ? me demande Alice, se retournant vers moi.

-Oh NON, il est comme un frère pour moi, il… il est très protecteur envers moi. Alice me sourit et dévie son regard vers son frère Edward, j'évité de le regarder à force ça aurai était impolie.

-Tu t'apprêter de nous raconter ta vie avec Nicolas, peut tu continuer ? me dit Edward, c'était la première fois que j'entendais ça voix, il avait un ténor doux, magnifique, une voix qui fait vibrer tout notre corps.

-Heu… bien sûr, tout le monde me regardais à présent. Nicolas et moi n'avons pas vraiment de lieu fixe, il adore voyager, je sourie à mes parole. Quand je l'es connu il voyager pas mal déjà, puis quand je l'es rejoint on s'est installé 1 voire 2 ans au même endroit, mais après il a voulue recommencer à voyager, et depuis on reste 6 mois maximum, une fois on est resté 2 mois seulement. J'ai demandé plusieurs fois à rester me plaisant dans certaines villes, mais sans résultat, nous sommes allés presque partout France, Egypte, Etats-Unis, Alaska, et j'en passe. Notre dernière résidence était Londres, j'étais bien là bà mais Nico à voulue repartir et moi je l'es suivi et nous voilà.

-Waouh, ça doit être génial de voyager ainsi, me dit Emmet en me regardant tout exciter, on aurait dit un enfant émerveillé devant un sapin de Noel.

-Emmet rêve de voyage, me dit Rosalie, ne lui donne pas de fausse bonne idée.

-Pas forcement Emmet, tu sais à force on s'en lasse, et puis tu te li avec personne, bien sûr j'adore Nico, mais j'aurais aimé parler converser avec des jeunes de mon âges, faire des choses de mon âges, vous avez de la chance d'être aussi nombreux, vous ne voyager jamais vous ?

-De temps en temps seulement quand c'est nécessaire, quand les humains se posent trop de question, vu que nous n'évaluons pas, me dit Rosalie.

-Je vous envie, leurs dit-je triste, ils me regardaient estomaqués.

\- Pourquoi, on ne fait rien d'extraordinaire, on étudie, pendant les vacances on part bien sûr mais c'est rien comparé à toi, me dit Emmet.

-Justement, j'aimerai reprendre mes études, mais on ne reste jamais assez longtemps pour ça.

-J'ai une idée, cria Alice sautillant sur le canapé, je la regardais surprise d'un tel comportement, cette fille es folle rigolais-je.

-Oh oh, ça ne prévois rien de bon ça, dit Jasper, en essayant de calmer sa chérie. Elle lui fit une grimace puis se retourna vers moi.

-Vien avec nous, ça serai génial, tu pourrais reprendre tes cours, et on sera tous ensemble, aller dit oui stp stp stp !

Alice me suppliais, oui elle me connait depuis quoi 30 minutes, et elle me suppliait comme si on était des amis de longue dates, et bizarrement j'apprécier, j'avais envie d'être son amie

-Et bien, ça me plairais c'est sûr, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi qui décide, cela dépend combien de temps nous resterons.

Je fus surprise d'entendre la voix de mon frère derrière moi.

-Si tu en as envie pourquoi pas, j'en vois pas d'inconvénient, à condition bien sûr que tu chasses avant, je grimacer en entendant le mot chasser, je n'ai pas l'impression que un jour j'aimerais me nourrir ainsi. Mais s'il le fallait pour reprendre…enfin pour pouvoir étudier, je le ferais.

-Mais on reste combien de temps Nicolas, car si c'est pour deux semaines, cela sers a rien.

-On va rester le temps qu'il vaudra ma belle, il est temps que on fasse ce que TOI tu as envie de faire pour une fois, me dit-il en me souriant. Je sautais dans ses bras, on aurait dit Alice, ça bonne humeur était contagieuse.

-Oh merci Nico, merci merci !

-Carlisle va appeler le lycée, tu commenceras la semaine prochaine, mais j'aimerai tout d'abord que tu alle chasser s'il tôt plait, tu n'as jamais était au contact d'autant d'humain, je sais que tu sais te contrôler mais ça me rassurer. Il me fixa dans les yeux pour me faire comprendre que je n'y échapperai pas, sois je me nourris pas et je reste ici, sois je vais chasser et je pourrais étudier avec les autres membres de la famille Cullen.

-Ok soupirai-je, mais avant tu me doit des explications pour ce v…., Nico me laissa pas finir.

-Et tu les auras, mais après la chasse.

-D'accord cédai-je, mais je te préviens à mon retours toi et moi on aura une grande discussion, je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure, j'essayer de lui faire comprendre dans mon regard qu'il n'y échappera pas cette fois, son silence nous avais failli perdre la vie à tous les deux.

Je lui fit un bisous sur la joue, puis me retournai prête à aller dans la foret, mais le plus beau vampire qui mets donné de voir était devant moi, Edward.

-Carlisle m'a dit de t'accompagner, on a une frontière à ne pas dépasser, je vais te montrer.

-Oh, pas la peine de te déranger dit moi ou je peux chasser, tu à surement mieux à faire, j'avais évité de le regarder dans les yeux, mais peine perdue, nos regards se sont croiser. Il fronça encore des sourcils, j'avais vraiment l'impression que quelque chose allait pas, il me regardait si intensément comme si il voulait lire en moi.

-Au contraire j'adorer, je devais chasser de toute façon, et puis quel plaisir de chasser sans Emmet, il est assez comment dire sauvage, je rigolais à ça réflexion, même si ça me déranger un peut qu'un autre me vois chasser.

J'hochais la tête et le suivi.

 **Et voilà, je sais c'était plus long que prévue mais promis je vous poste le prochain rapidement, je commence déjà à l'écrire donc ça ira vite, merci pour vos avis, surtout hésité pas dites moi se qu'il va pas et je ferais en sorte de rectifier bonne lecture.**


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

 **Point vue d'Edward :**

Nous étions partis chasser, Bella et moi dans la forêt, je lui montrais la frontière pour ne pas qu'elle rompe le traitée avec les Quileutes.

Bella, elle était si…, imprévisible, étant humain je lisais bien les gens, mais depuis ma transformation je lisais dans les pensées, ce qui n'était pas facile tous les jours surtout à la maison. C'était vraiment horrible de savoir ce que tout le monde pensée, aucun secret, jusqu'à présent c'était ma routine, aucun échappatoire, ma vie si on peut l'appeler ainsi.

Au lycée c'était pire, je voyais et entendait toutes les pensées de tout le monde, c'est surtout les pensées des filles qui m'énerver, toujours aussi ennuyeuse, superficielle, c'est fatiguant d'entendre toujours la même chose. On nous juger sans nous connaître, jugeant simplement sur les apparences, j'aurais aimé moi aussi trouver ma muse comme mes frères et sœurs, quoi que je ne sais pas si je pourrais vraiment vivre une histoire qui n'a pas vraiment d'avenir.

Ma vie était jusqu'ici monotone, on allait en cours, chasser, visiter quelques villes de temps en temps, j'écrivais mon journal, j'adore écrire et depuis que je suis devenue vampire, j'écrivais beaucoup, mettre ce que je ressentais sur un bout de papier m'aider.

Mais quelque chose avait changé dans ma vie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quelqu'un avait attiré mon attention, Bella. Elle, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle avait de si spécial, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lire en elle, j'avais beau me concentrer, rien c'était le noir complet. Et en plus à chaque fois que j'essayer de savoir ce qu'elle penser, j'imaginer ses réactions, elle faisait l'inverse, comme pour le shopping qu'Alice lui avait proposé, je pensais vraiment que Bella aurais adoré ça comme la plupart des filles, mais non. Ensuite rien que pour faire plaisir à ma sœur elle lui avait dit que ça ne lui déplairait pas, alors que ça se voyait que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé vue ça première réaction. Cette fille me surprenait vraiment, un véritable mystère pour moi, une grande première, et pour une fois j'aurais aimé savoir, connaitre ses pensées.

Je sortie de mes pensées, sentant un cerf approchée pas très loin, je courue vitesse vampirique, j'ai toujours aimé ça la vitesse, je me sens libre, de nouveau vivant. Une fois près de la bête, je m'approche sans faire de bruit, me laissant envahir par le désir de la soif, ne contrôlant plus mes gestes, le monstre en moi sortais ses griffes, je saute sur la bête tel un animal sauvage, et boit son sang, un régal.

Je sens une présence près de moi relâche la bête, je reconnais cette odeur, c'est Bella. Elle sent vraiment très bon la frésia et la vanille aussi. Je me retourne doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, elle est là, appuyer contre un arbre, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, me souriant d'un sourire timide.

Je lui souris à mon tour, cette femme je l'avoue es très belle, c'est long cheveux brun qui lui tombent dans le dos légèrement onduler, son teint pâle lui va parfaitement bien, ses yeux, ses yeux me parle, je sais c'est bizarre, mais quand nos yeux se croisent, je suis absorber, ne pouvant quitter ce regard troublant.

-Tu m'espionne ! Lui dis-je en m'avançant vers elle.

-Non…, je… j'ai fini, je t'attendais, me dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Tu n'a plus soif ? Il faut vraiment que tu te nourrisses assez même trop si il le faut, tu sais il suffit vraiment de peu.

-Ça ira, je n'ai plus soif, on rentre ?

-On fait la course lui proposai-je, je ne savais pas si elle apprécierait mais vue son regard, le même regard que quand Alice organise une journée shopping les étoiles plein les yeux.

-Et le gagnant gagne quoi ? Me dit-elle me regardant du coin de l'œil.

-Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir,….ah je sais si je gagne tu dois me raconter quelque chose sur toi, un truc perso, et si tu gagnes je te dirais comment faire pour qu'Alice ne t'embête pas trop avec ses sortie shopping, ça te va ?

-Ok, pas de triche, ce n'est pas par ce que je suis une fille, que tu dois me laisser gagner !

-Promis, à trois, un… deux…trois.

Je courue aussi vite que ma condition le permettais, je penser ralentir si elle ne me suivait pas, mais au contraire elle me suivait de prés. Bella rigolais, souriais, elle était heureuse, elle aimait la vitesse. Elle était très rapide mais pas autant que moi, un moment j'ai cru que j'allais perdre, mais elle à dévier pensant connaitre le chemin, je lui fis signe que ce n'était pas le bon chemin, du coup j'avais pris de l'avance sur elle. Je lui avais promis de pas tricher alors j'ai continué, une fois rendue devant la villa je crié ma victoire un point en l'air.

-Tu es rapide, me dit-elle me souriant sincèrement.

-Toi aussi, mais pas assez pour me battre, lui répondit-je fier de moi.

-Si je ne me serais pas tromper de chemin, je t'aurais battu chère Edward.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas le cas, allé viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Nous étions déjà au petit matin, le temps avais passé si vite. Je l'accompagné dans la villa, à la chambre d'ami qui était juste en face de la mienne, je lui dis avant de partir qu'elle pouvait venir à ma chambre si elle avait besoins de quelque chose, elle m'en remercia et entra dans sa chambre.

J'allais à mon tour dans la mienne, pris mon journal et écrivit mes pensées du moment.

J'entendais les pensées dans la maison, Emmet « Hum elle est si belle ma Rose, j'aimerais tellement la ….non on as des invités ça se fait pas, au puis zut je suis qu'un homme, oh oui ma Rose j'arrive » je secouais ma tête rho quel obsédé celui-là, Esmée « j'espère qu'ils n'ont besoins de rien je vais peut être allés leurs demandé, Bella es si gentille, une nouvelle fille dans notre maison, ça serais vraiment bien qu'ils restent, peut-être que Edward se sentiras moins seul, je sais qu'il s'est toujours sentie à part », Alice « je vais nous préparer une super journée shopping pour demain, il faut absolument que je vois les affaires de Bella, oh il faut aussi que je regarde si j'ai besoins de quelque chose autant en profité, oh j'ai trop hâte d'y être Bella va a-d-o-r-é-e ».

Pas terrible d'entendre toujours leurs pensées, si je me concentre j'arrive à ne pas les entendre mais c'est difficile parfois, au moins avec Bella je n'entends rien ça me fait du bien.

Tien je devrais peut-être aller la prévenir pour Alice, je sortis de ma chambre, frappais à celle de Bella, personne ne me répond, j'insiste.

-Bella ? J'ouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas lui faire peur, Bella c'est Edward, j'ouvre et rentre personne.

J'entends de l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain, elle doit prendre sa douche, je vais attendre sur son lit, je m'assois, elle n'a encore pas déballé ses affaires, ça valise es posés sur son lit.

Connaissant Alice, elle aurait déjà envahi les lieux, mais pas Bella, non elle n'as encore rien sortie, et je ne vois pas d'autres valise, une seul sur son lit.

Je me laissais tomber sur son lit, repartant dans mes pensées, que faisais-je, pourquoi elle hanter mes pensées, pourquoi elle m'intriguer autant, elle vient juste d'arriver cela doit être pour ça, et aussi car je ne pouvais pas lire dans ses pensées. En même temps quand j'avais rencontré Tanya, je n'avais pas cette intérêt pour elle, personne ne m'avais intéressé comme Bella, une fois que je la connaiserait mieux cela passera sans doutes, je fus sortie de mes pensées par un bruit de porte.

Elle était là face à moi, je me redressais vitesse vampirique, surprise de ma présence elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle était….magnifique, son parfum venant chatouiller mes narines sortant de sa douche, son corps encore humide couvert seulement d'une petite serviette. Je la regardais de haut en bas sans gêne, sa serviette couvrais juste ce qui fallait, de sa poitrine on pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins, jusqu'à ses cuisses, enfin le haut de ses cuisses, c'est jambes parfaite, longue et …

-Edward…que…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'aimerai…j'aimerai m'habiller, je sortie de mon état catatonique.

-Heu…excuse-moi, et je sortie sans un regard de sa chambre pour rejoindre la mienne.

Qu'es ce que c'était au juste ça, elle…, je …, pourquoi, comment j'ai pu la mâter ainsi car oui je l'avais mâté tout simplement, je ne suis pas comme ça, je l'es jamais était, ce n'était pas moi ça. Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne, elle va penser quoi de moi à présent, que je suis un voyeur ? Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte.

-Entrer ! Dis-je.

Bella entras dans ma chambre, je savais plus ou me mettre, fallait que je lui explique, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que j'étais un sale voyeur.

-Bella, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je…, je voulais juste te parler et tu étais sous la douche, je ne penser pas, je ne voulais pas…

-T'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le divan à mes côtés, tu voulais me dire quoi ? Elle, elle ne m'en voulait pas, je l'avais vue en simple tenue d'Eve enfin avec une serviette comme même et elle ne m'en voulait pas, n'importe qu'elle fille aurait crié hurler pour me faire partir.

-Je…, je voulais juste t'avertir qu'Alice va fouiller dans ta valise, regarder tes vêtements histoire de te préparer à votre journée shopping lui dit-je en lui faisant un sourire désolé.

-Déjà ? Comment tu le sais ? Elle te la dit ? Me demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Non, ça c'est mon secret, en parlant de ça j'ai gagné la course, j'ai toujours pas ma récompense, lui dit-je avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je…, tu veux savoir quoi ?

-Quelque chose de perso, la première chose qui te viens par la tête.

-Je, je suis une fille très maladroite, enfin beaucoup plus avant, quand j'étais…humaine, depuis cela c'est améliorer, mais j'ai toujours deux pieds gauche. Je rie, elle rit de plus belle, elle maladroite… hum j'en doute.

-EDWARD CULLEN ! Ce n'est pas juste ça, pourquoi tu à prévu notre Bella, allé viens Bella vue que mon frère ta prévenue de mes plants, on va voir de quoi tu à besoins.

Alice arriva telle une furie, attrapa Bella et l'entraina dans sa chambre, la pauvre je n'aimerais pas être à sa place pauvre Bella.

J'entendis un grand crie d'horreur d'Alice, je partis vite dans la chambre de Bella. Jazz était déjà à ses côtés la serrant dans ses bras, d'ailleurs tout le monde était venu voir ce qui avait poussé Alice à crier ainsi.

-Ma chérie, qu'est ce qui va pas, qu'a tu vue ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oh rien jazz, mais c'est une catastrophe, regarde Bella n'a rien à se mettre. Pas de robe, aucune, de vieux jeans, et je te parle pas des hauts, on va devoir refaire sa garde-robe, mais Bella tu va jamais t'acheter de vêtements ? Ces quoi tout ça, oh non il va falloir une journée entière pour y remédier et encore cela ne suffira pas. On part ce matin 9h00, et les gas vous viendraient avec nous.

Toute la famille rigola sauf Bella, qui se doutaient bien que demain, serai une journée cauchemardesque pour elle.

* * *

Je vous avez promis de vous le mettre très vite j'espère qui vous as plu, j'avais envie de mettre le point de vue d'Edward oublier pas les avis ça me fait super plaisir gros bisous


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Mais dans quel galère je m'étais mise, Alice était folle. Elle m'avait trainé, enfin plutôt tirer jusqu'à la chambre d'ami que j'occuper, elle m'avait demandé ou était mes affaires, et quand je lui avais montré ma valise, madame Alice Cullen avais hurlé, disant que je n'avais rien à me mettre, que pour elle c'était impensable que je puisse mettre ces habits. Bon d'accord c'est vrai que je fais rarement les boutiques, que je m'habille simplement d'un vieux jeans, et quelque haut discret, en même temps je n'avais pas besoins de plaire à quelqu'un. J'aimais mes habits, ça ne faisait peut être pas femme sexy mais moi j'étais allaise, et c'était le plus important.

Aujourd'hui va être une journée horrible pour moi qui déteste faire les magasins, je ne voulais pas blesser Alice alors j'avais accepté, en même temps je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aurait laissé le choix de refuser. Je m'étais dit que cela me ferais du bien de sortir avec des jeunes de mon âges pour une fois. Mais je commencer sérieusement à le regretter vue l'excitation d'Alice, elle m'avait laissé une heure de répit avant de partir. Je lisais encore une fois « les hauts de hurlevent », je ne m'en lasser jamais, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois que j'ai lue se livre.

Je regarde l'heure 8h40, mon enfer va bientôt commencer, je souffle un bon coup et me donne du courage pour affronter cette journée. Au moins je ne serais pas seul, me retrouver avec autant de vampire de mon âges était réconfortant, bien sûr je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient vampire, mais ils l'air de garder leurs mentalités de jeune adulte aimant rigolé, s'amuser. C'était comme un grand bol d'air frais, d'être ici leur bonne humeur était contagieuse.

On frappa à ma porte.

-Entrer répondit-je, Alice apparue derrière la porte.

-Tu es prête Bella on va partir ?

-Oui lui dit-je en me levant, on part avec quelle voiture ?

-Celle d'Edward, et la mienne à part si tu veux prendre la tienne, Nicolas nous as dit que tu adoré ta voiture, je luis sourie adoré n'est pas vraiment le terme que j'aurai donné, c'est bien plus.

-C'est mon bébé, et oui si ça te dérange pas j'aimerais prendre ma voiture.

\- Pas de soucis, mais j'espère pour toi qu'elle a du coffre, tout ne logera pas dans le coffre d'Edward, je perdis toute suite mon sourire, non c'était pas à ce point, Alice rigolas voyant ma réaction puis m'entraina jusqu'au salon ou tout le monde nous attendais.

Ils étaient tous là discutant sur le canapé du salon, Alice se mit sur les genoux de Jasper, il la serra contre elle. Je tournais la tête vers Nicolas et m'assied à ses côtés, n'oubliant pas que on devait parler tous les deux, j'attendrais notre retour il était en grande discussion avec Carlisle. Rosalie et Emmet était à droite de Nicolas sur un autre canapé se bécotant, je tourner la tête gêner. En face de moi se tenez Edward, discutant avec Jasper.

Edward semblé à part, très gentil j'en étais certaine, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me troublais, peut être ça façon de me regarder. Quand je l'avais trouvé dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, les mains derrière sa tête plongé dans ses pensées, je n'avais pue rien dire ou faire comme une statue, il était d'une tel beauté, d'une tel présence. Puis je m'étais souvenue que j'étais en petite tenue couverte avec seulement une serviette bien trop petite à mon goût, quand il c'était relevé et m'avais aperçu, j'étais encore plus pétrifié, il m'avais regarder avec un tel regard, me jugeant de la tête aux pieds, ses yeux étais devenue noir, cela me fit un peu peur car je n'avais jamais vue de tel yeux, rouge oui dorée aussi mais pas noir, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour réussir à aligner deux mots. Puis il était partis sans rien dire, je n'avais pas fait une histoire de sa présence car en vérité, j'appréciée quand il était là, enfin ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde ce genre d'accident qui aurais pu savoir que je n'avais pas pris mes vêtements avec moi dans la salle de bains.

-Bon on y va ? Demandant Alice en se levant, elle avait encore cette étincelle dans les yeux qui me faisait peur, en sautillant sur place. Pas que je m'ennui mais si on veut tout faire aujourd'hui, va falloir se bouger allé hop hop hop !

-C'est bon Alice t'énerve pas, on n'y va, attention lice tu vas avoir des rides, lui dit Emmet. Alice lui tira la langue, on aurait dit deux enfants c'était vraiment marrant à voir.

Tout le monde rigolais à la remarque d'Emmet, tous les enfants Cullen se dirigeais donc dans le garage.

Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux, pour moi c'était waouh ! Le garage était immense et ne contenais pas qu'une seule voiture mais cinq, et chacune d'elle était sublime.

Une jeep Wrangler noir avec vitre teinter, une Peugeot 508sw marron métallisé, une Mercedes classe S bleu nuit, une porche Boxer décapotable rouge, et pour finir une Volvo XC90 noir avec les vitres légèrement tinté.

Cette dernière attirant particulièrement mon attention, j'adore les Volvo mais celle-ci était LA Volvo, la dernière moi j'avais un ancien modèle. Je m'approchais de la voiture, impressionner par sa constance, sa beauté, j'étais sûr que au volant de cette merveille on se sentait une nouvelle fois revivre, je frôlais la carrosserie du bout mes doigts, comme si elle était hyper fragile. Je ressentais tant excitation rien que de la toucher, de la voir en vrai, alors je n'imaginer pas ce que je ressentirais en la conduisant.

-Tu aime ? Me demanda Edward me sortant de mes pensées, je tournais la tête vers lui il me fit à la fois un grand sourire, et aussi son regard interrogatif en fronçant des sourcils.

-Tu rigole, elle est splendide ! Lui dis-je en lui souriant toujours plus.

-Elle est à toi ? Demandai-je, le voyant appuyer sur le bolide avec les clés dans sa main.

-Oh que oui, tu n'imagines pas à quel point il nous en a parlé de cette voiture, même avant qu'elle ne sorte il ne faisait que en parler tout le temps, une véritable obsession, alors dès que il a pu se l'acheter tu imagines bien que monsieur n'a pas résister. J'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi ça l'intéresser autant, c'est qu'une VOITURE ! me dit Alice

-Mais Alice tu t'en rends pas compte c'est la VOITURE, y a pas mieux et regarde là ! Lui dit-je en haussant un peu le ton et en désignant la Volvo, incroyable elle était pleine d'excitation pour une virée shopping mais devant une telle caisse…

-Bon s'y on y allé, me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu monte avec moi ? me demande Edward

-Non, Bella prend la sienne, Alice m'entraina par le bras jusqu'à ma voiture, Edward nous suivie du regard.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul qui aime les Volvo, dit-il en montant dans sa voiture.

Emmet et Jasper monta dans la voiture de Edward et Rosalie, Alice dans la mienne, moi au volant. Alice m'indiquant la route à prendre, je repris le chemin dans le sens inverse, roulant comme hier pas plus de 25km à l'heure.

-Tu sais tu pourrais aller plus vite sinon on n'est pas près d'arrivé me dit Alice un peu énerver par ma lenteur.

-Non je ne voudrais pas abîmer mon bébé, mais t'inquiète pas une fois sur la route je me rattraperais, lui dit-je en souriant.

-Tu es bien comme Edward, si jamais on raye sa voiture son précieux, c'est la fin du monde, d'ailleurs personne ne la conduis sauf lui.

Je souriais intérieurement, je me demanderai comment Alice réagirai si on lui abimerait ces vêtements. Durant le trajet nous parlâmes de différente chose, du lycée, de la vie à Forks, des habitants, du shopping, et encore et toujours de shopping.

-Et cotés mec, ta quelqu'un ? Me demanda Rosalie, quand la conversation tourna vers les garçons.

\- Non lui dis-je retrouvant ma timidité d'autrefois.

-Avec Nicolas il s'est jamais rien passé ? Et avec d'autre garçon ? Durant ta vie humaine peut-être ?

-Non Rosalie, jamais personne, elle parue surpris alors je repris. Nicolas a toujours était comme un frère pour moi, je l'es jamais perçu autrement, quand à ma vie…humaine j'étais plutôt solitaire, donc…, le seul garçon qui c'était approché de moi était mon meilleur ami et on se voyait que très peut donc.

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais venue d'une autre planète.

-Et tu n'aimerais pas que ça change, pas forcément sur du long terme, mais au moins profité du plaisir du se…

-ROSE ! lui cria Alice, en se retournant vers elle, et lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Ba quoi ? Je suis désolé Alice, mais Bella devrais savoir !

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je en la regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-Bella, étant humain le sexe appelant tel qu'il est, c'est une expérience très agréable à vivre, mais bon ça je t'apprends rien, mais en tant que vampire c'est… WHAOU, grandiose, en tout cas moi ça l'es avec Emmet, dit-elle fière d'elle. Alice se sentie un peu visée vue le regard qu'elle échangea avec Rosalie.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, Jasper assure comme un dieu au lit, lui dit Alice, maintenant arrête ça Bella na surement pas envie que on lui raconte notre vie sexuelle.

-Puff ! En tout cas tu ratte quelque chose Bella, me dit Rosalie en se laissant tomber sur le dossier.

-Tien gare toi là Bella, me dit Alice, comme ça on n'aura pas à nous trimballé nos affaires.

Je me garais le long d'un trottoir puis je vis Edward faire de même, nous descendîmes de ma voiture, les garçons nous rejoignais.

-Outch, ça c'est une sortie ! dit Emmet en prenant Rosalie dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

-De quoi tu parles mon amour ? lui dit Rosalie.

-Vous êtes sortie quasiment en même temps, et je peux te dire ma beauté que c'était… sexe, faites ça au lycée et je pourrais finir par tué quelqu'un !

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je, tout le monde me regarda et pouffa de rire.

-Tu sais Bella, les élèves du lycée de Forks, sont comment dire…, déjà que ils ne sont pas nombreux, alors dès que de belles filles arrivent en ville, c'est comme si le président venais en personne. Ce que veut dire Emmet c'est que là vous n'allez pas nous aidé, déjà que les mecs bavent quand ils voient nos femmes mais si vous faites ce genre de choses, ça sera pire. Me dit Jasper en enlaçant Alice tendrement.

-Ah mais non, moi je veux passer inaperçu, je veux me fondre dans la masse, leurs dit-je convaincu que ce serai le cas.

Tous explosèrent de rire, et moi je comprenais rien, j'avais bien l'intention de ne pas me faire remarquer comme avant dans mon ancien lycée avant de…changer diras-t-on.

-Bon allez, on va commencer par quel magasin ? dit Alice en prenant mon bras, et m'entrainant vers mon enfer, tous les Cullen nous suivirent.

\- Pourquoi ne pas commencer par « le Sophia », se serais bien pour commencer en douceur, dit Rosalie prenant mon autre bras et me fit un regard de compatissant.

\- Ta raison, je n'aimerais pas que Bella me déteste dès ça première heure de shopping, dit Alice en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Et c'est comme ça qu'on commença à faire les boutiques. Alice était une vrai fana du shopping fouillait partout regardant tous les vêtements. Pauvre Jasper, Alice l'avait embauché pour porter tous les vêtements qu'elle avait choisi, Rosalie faisait comme Alice sauf que Emmet avais refuser de faire le porte vêtement, lui préférer plutôt regarder les sous-vêtements féminin pour ça Rose comme il disait, je pense que c'était plus pour lui que pour elle.

Moi dans tout ça, j'étais obligé de rester dans la cabine d'essayage pour essayer toutes les tenues qu'elles me choisissaient. Alice avais obligé à Edward de rester avec moi, pour pas que je me sauve, ou encore pour contrôler que j'essayer bien les tenues, il devait même donner son avis, je n'étais vraiment pas alaise avec cela. J'essayer encore une autre tenue, un short bleu nuit bien trop court si vous voulez mon avis, le haut était noir avec des petits diamants sur le devant, avec un léger décolleté, quant au dos, j'étais à moitié à poil seulement quelque bout de tissu le couvrez. Je refuser de sortir ainsi devant Edward, ni aucun garçon d'ailleurs.

-Bella c'est bon maintenant sors que l'on voit ce que ça donne, m'ordonna Alice.

-Non ! Hors de question ! Je vois même pas pourquoi tu veux que j'essaye ça, je le mettrais même pas pour rester chez moi, alors pour le lycée NON ! Fi-je catégorique.

-Très bien mais la prochaine tenue tu sors ou alors je te préviens c'est moi qui viens te chercher !

Je soufflais, me déshabiller et regardais ma prochaine tenue, un legging noire avec une tunique marrons, je l'essayer. Cette tenue me plaisais, la tunique était plutôt sobre, un léger décolleté, les manches s'arrêtais an niveau des coudes, descendant juste en haut de mes genoux, je sortie doucement, n'haussant pas les regarder.

-Bella tu es superbe, cette tenue te va comme un gant ! Dit Alice en sautillant allé suivante.

Je retourner dans la cabine pour essayer…, oh non une robe, elle était beige en laines manche longue arrivant plus haut que mon genou, un décolleté un peu plus prononcé, mais ça aller tout de même ce n'était pas provoquant. Je ne prenais pas la peine de me regarder dans le miroir, de toute façon Alice refuserais que je ne montre pas. Une fois sortie, personne ne parla alors je relevais la tête, tous me regardais étrangement.

-Je savais que les robes c'était trop peu pour moi, dit-je en retournant dans la cabine, mais Alice me retins.

-Non mais regarde toi Bella tu es m-a-g-n-i-f-i-q-u-e ! Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et je me suis même pas reconnu, la robe m'allais très bien, moulant parfaitement mon corps, soulignant mes courbes, je vis dans le miroir Edward derrière moi, me fixant avec le même regard que dans ma chambre.

-Alice, on va … on va sortir faire un tour, on se rejoint dehors, lui dit Jasper, il l'embrassa sur le front puis les garçons partirent.

Alice et Rosalie continuèrent leurs recherches, mais il y avait comme un malaise, avaient-elles compris le comportement de leur frère ? Nous continuons à faire les boutiques passant d'un magasin à un autre, bien sur les filles essayer une multitude de vêtement elle aussi. Des fois essayant des tenues ridicules, qui pouvais mettre ça, même moi je n'aurais jamais mis de telles horreurs. Nous rions de plus belles quand Emmet décida de revenir avec nous pour essayer lui aussi des tenues, mais pas vraiment faire pour lui, comme par exemple quand il essaye une robe. Ou encore, quand il a voulue s'habillé en rappeur, et je ne parle pas de le tenue costard et cravate, moi qui le connaissais peut voyer bien que c'était pas du tout son truc, surtout que il ne faisait pas que les essayer il imiter parfaitement le style.

La journée passa assez vite Edward revins avec Jasper peu de temps après Emmet et je croisai plus trop son regard. Quand Alice décida qu'il était temps de rentrer, j'en fuse très heureuse, jusqu'à me dise que la prochaine fois on irait dans une boutique de lingerie fine.

Pendant qu'Alice finissais de ranger ses dernière trouvaille, je décidai de parler à Edward, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis que j'avais essayé la robe. Il était adossé à sa voiture, plongé dans ses pensées.

-C'est toujours comme ça les journées shopping avec Alice ? Lui demandais-je en faisant un léger sourire, il se redressa, et me rendis mon sourire.

-Et encore aujourd'hui elle a était plutôt sympas ! me dit-il.

-Tu va mieux ? Lui demandais-je essayant de capter son regard, il ne compris pas alors je repris. Tout à l'heure avant que vous partiez ?

-Je…, j'avais juste besoins de prendre l'air.

-Les vampires non pas besoins de prendre l'air, lui dit-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Il me sourit d'un sourire franc, il voulue me dire quelque chose mais Alice nous rappela qu'il était tard. Nous montons tous dans nos voitures respectives quand j'eu une idée, je me relever de mon siège la portière ouverte.

-EDWARD ? Appelais-je.

-Oui me dit-il en ressortant de sa voiture.

-Une course ? Il me fit un sourire au coin.

-Tu es sur ? Ma voiture est plus puissante que la tienne !

-Ça c'est ce qu'on verra lui dit-je tout bas, mais je savais qu'il avait entendue.

Je remontais dans ma voiture, Alice me regardais bizarrement.

-Ba quoi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu es folle, PERSONNE ne bat Edward, surtout en vitesse, je lui souris si elle s'avait que je l'avais presque battu la dernière fois lors de notre partie de chasse.

-Attacher vous les filles, ça va secouer !

* * *

 **Et voilà alors vous en pensez quoi? Perso moi j'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre, je remercie toute les personne qui on mie leurs avis ça me va droit au cœur, bientôt la suite c'est promit dans la semaine normalement.**


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

 **Point de vue de Bella**

-Attachez-vous les filles, ça va secouer ! Leurs dit-je avec un grand sourire.

-Comme si on en avait besoins, nous les vampires me dit Rosalie en pouffant.

Je m'attachais et vue que Alice faisait de même, le regard ailleurs, comme concentré sur quelque chose.

-A toi de voir lui dis-je en détournant le regard d'Alice, pour me concentrer sur la route.

La voiture d'Edward était juste devant moi, c'est vrai qu'elle avait du punch, je le voyais s'éloigner de moi très vite. Il donner tout ce qu'il avait accélérant même dans les virages. Moi je me précipitais pas, j'avais tout le temps, bien sûr je ne roulais pas comme une grand-mère dépassant les limitations de vitesse, j'adorais ça me sentir si libre et vivante juste en prenant de la vitesse. Oubliant tout mon passé, mon présent, et ce que sera mon avenir si jamais j'en ai un. Je pensais souvent à mes parents, ils me manquer horriblement, mais jamais je pourrais les revoir, les serrer dans mes bras.

Je ne sais même pas ce qui se passé dans la voiture, me focalisant sur ma voiture, sur son bruit de moteur, la faisait rugir, j'adorer se son. J'appuyer à présent à fond sur l'accélérateur, roulant à 160km à l'heure, même dans les virages je ne ralentissais pas, je voyer dans le rétroviseur Rosalie valser d'un côté à un autre vue qu'elle ne s'était pas attaché.

Je me sentais bien, revivre, je suis quasiment sur que on pouvait le lire sur mon visage, j'éprouvais un sentiment de plaisir immense que j'aurais crue ne plus jamais ressentir.

Edward déjà était bien loin de moi depuis un moment apparue à deux voitures de moi, je ne pouvais pas doubler sans ralentir avant, mais ça c'était hors de question. Je fis alors quelque chose que étant humain on aurait appelé ça mission suicide.

-BELLA ! Ralentis, tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas doubler sans risquer de nous aplatir comme une crêpe sur ce gros camion, me dit Rosalie.

-Hors de question, cette fois il ne gagnera pas.

Je me mis sur la voie à contre sens en donnant un coup de volant, le conducteur du camion me faisant des appels de phare, j'appuyer sur mon bouton préférer et je sentais déjà mon bébé accélérer passant la barrière des 220km à l'heure. Une fois dépassée les deux voitures, il me rester qu'à dépasser Edward, facile. J'entendais les filles hurler dans l'habitacle mais je n'y faisant pas attention, trop concentrer sur la route, il ne fallait pas que je me loupe, pas cette fois, je ne perdrais pas.

J'enclencher le deuxième boutons, sentant ma voiture accélérer encore et encore dépassant cette fois les 260km à l'heure. J'étais au même niveau qu'Edward le dépassant, je tournais la tête pour le voir, il avait air surpris, une fois devant lui je donné un coup de volant pour me placer dans la bonne file, j'évitais de justesse le camion qui c'étais mis à freiner, je regardais dans mon rétroviseur pour m'assurer que celui-ci ne se plantait pas, je ne voulais pas être responsable d'un accident.

Une fois que je vue le chemin qui menais à la maison des Cullen, je freiner fors, tirer sur mon frein à mains pour faire un dérapage en direction du chemin, puis ralentissant au fur et à mesure, mais il fallait que je freine fors arrivant devant la maison.

-J'y crois pas, tu l'as battu, ta réussis, je l'avais vue mais j'en doutais, waouh c'était génial on recommence quand tu veux Bella ! me dit une Alice surexcité.

-La prochaine fois je t'écouterais, humaine je n'aurais pas survécu, ravie que quelqu'un réussisse enfin à battre mon chère frère, même si tu m'as foutu une sacré trouille ! me dit Rosalie.

On sortit de la voiture, les filles allèrent au coffre prendre les affaires, pendant que j'inspectais mon bébé, j'entendis la voiture d'Edward arriver.

 **Point de vue d'Edward**

Elle l'avait fait, j'y croyais toujours pas Bella m'avait battu, elle avait gagné la course. C'était impossible, ma voiture es beaucoup plus puissante que la sienne, de plus c'est un ancien modèle, je n'ai vraiment pas assurée cette fois.

-Je commence à l'apprécier cette demoiselle, dit Jasper qui était à l'arrière.

-Tu m'étonne ! Elle a battu notre petit Eddy, je vais lui être éternellement reconnaissante pour ça, mais Eddy tu devrais avoir honte, te faire battre par une fille ! me dit Emmet en faisant une tape derrière la tête, avant de sortir de ma voiture.

Je sortis à mon tour, me tournais vers cette fille vraiment étrange, elle inspectait ça voiture, de peur qu'elle l'es abimer je présume. Je restais contre ma voiture les mains croisé contre mon torse, c'était vraiment étrange de pas savoir ce qu'elle pensais, je vis Emmet sauter sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la faire tourner, la soulevant du sol, cette dernière parue très surprise.

-Toi tu es ma nouvelle sœurette, je sens que on va s'éclater avec toi, PERSONNE n'avais jamais battu notre petit EDDY ! lui dit-il en la reposant.

-EMMET ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, mon nom c'est Edward combien de fois faut que je te le dise ?

-Oh mais c'est qu'il s'énerve notre petit Eddy ! Quoi c'est le faite que tu es perdu la course contre une fille qui te mets dans cette état-là ?

-Non, du tout, lui dit-je simplement.

J'avais vraiment horreur qu'il me donne ce surnom, et en plus il le savait et faisait exprès, des fois ça finissais par une bagarre, amicale bien sur j'adoré mon frère même si des fois il était un peu lourd. Je tournais la tête vers Bella, elle me fixait, quand je croisais enfin son regard elle détourna la tête puis allais avec Alice et Rose cherché leurs achats. Je sortais moi aussi les affaires que Alice avait mis dans mon coffre, mais combien de vêtements il y avait là-dedans.

-Attend je vais t'aider, me dit Bella en prenant les deux dernière poches qui se trouver dans mon coffre, en effet j'avais les mains pleines.

-Alors, lui dit-je quand on partit en direction de la villa, on dirait bien que tu aimes la vitesse !

-Pas trop déçu ? me dit-elle en me regardant du coin de l'œil, je la regardais sans comprendre, de ne pas avoir gagné cette fois ci, repris-t-elle. Je lui fis un sourire au coin.

-Un peut, je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas l'habitude de perdre à mon propre jeu, d'ailleurs comment ta fait ? Je veux dire pas que tu en sois pas capable, mais juste que ma voiture es bien plus puissante que la tienne.

\- On ta jamais dit de ne pas se fier à l'apparence ? dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, elle passa devant moi posa les affaires à l'entrer et alla rejoindre les autres.

Cette fille es incroyable, unique en son genre, ça me rendais dingue de pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Je rejoignais tout le monde au salon Emmet était encore en train de bécoter Rose, Jasper regardais une émission sur la guerre en secouant souvent la tête de droite à gauche, Alice était monté ranger ses affaires. Carlisle et Esmée discutait toujours avec Nicolas, Bella était à ses côtés participant à leurs conversations.

-Les enfants vous pouvez venir dans le salon, dit Carlisle, une fois que tout le monde fus là il reprit. Bon j'ai appelé le directeur du lycée pour Bella, je me suis arrangé pour que elle soit au moins avec un de vous pour chaque cour, donc je vous fait confiance pour l'aider en cas de besoins, et si jamais c'est trop dur Bella tu pourra partir en plein cour, je me suis arranger avec le directeur.

-T'inquiète pas Carlisle on va en prendre soins, dit Alice en la serrant contre elle, Bella lui souriant légèrement gêné enfin je crois, vue que je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensée, je ne peux pas être sûr.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème Carlisle, mais merci. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire tout cela vous savez, je peux me débrouiller.

-C'est juste par prudence Bella, on a fait pareille pour Jasper, par contre tu seras dispensée de sport, vue de notre condition ça serai trop dangereux.

-Je ne m'en plaindrais pas, dit Bella, ce qui fallut un grand sourire à Nicolas.

-Au faite, vous avez que Bella a battu Edward à la course ? Dit Emmet, il ne pouvait pas se taire pour une fois celui-là, je lui fis un regard noire, pas que j'étais mauvais joueur, mais Bella ne m'avais pas dit comment elle avait fait et j'étais très frustré de pas savoir. Moi qui a l'habitude de savoir toujours tout sur tout le monde. Carlisle et Esmée regardèrent Bella surpris, contrairement à Nicolas qui souriait toujours à cette dernière.

-C'est vrai Edward ? Me demanda Carlisle.

-Oui dit-je en soupirant, et je sais toujours pas comment elle a fait, vue qu'elle ne veut rien me dire, repris-je en la regardant.

-C'est pas étonnant venant de Bella, dit Nicolas en la serrant contre lui.

Je me demandais s'il y avait vraiment rien eu entre eux, ils étaient tellement proches, et on pouvait voir leurs complicités quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais ça ne me regardais absolument pas, je me demande bien pourquoi je me posais toute ses questions, en quoi ça me concernés si ils sont ensemble ou pas.

La fin de la journée passa très vite, tout le monde discuter, ça faisait du bien de voir de nouveaux visages, Nicolas nous parlait beaucoup de ses voyages. Carlisle l'avait connu en Italie, et ça faisait un long moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Emmet était impressionner par tout le récit de Nicolas, lui adorerais voyager, c'était déjà son rêve quand il était humain, il ne l'avait pas fait à cause de Rosalie, elle n'était pas encore prête à partir sans sa famille, et je la comprenais que trop bien après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Vers 4h du matin, tout le monde allèrent dans leurs chambre respectif, heureusement que Esmée avait fait insonorisé les chambres, car avec 3 couples à la villa, sachant que on ne dormait pas, je me doute très bien ce qu'ils faisaient surtout qu'Emmet ne sans caché pas, au contraire il faisait tout pour nous montrer que LUI s'avait y faire pour donner du plaisir à sa femme. J'ouvrais mon cahier pour me sortir cette image de Rose et Emmet ensemble.., et coucher sur le papier mes pensées les plus pénibles me libérant l'esprit.

* * *

 **J'ai fait vite mais ce chapitre était pas super long, allé la suite bientôt, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait.**


	9. Chapitre 8

J **e voudrais remercier particulièrement Laetis6 c'est bien la seul à mettre son avis et ça me fait énormément plaisir, surtout hésité pas, au moins pour me dire se que vous en pensez, merci Laetis6 ta vue ça pour la nitro on en sera plus plu tard aller je vous laisse lire la suite**

* * *

Chapitre 8

 **Point de vue de Bella**

J'étais dans ma chambre enfin seul, j'aime bien les Cullen, et Nico je l'adore, mais j'aime mes moments de solitude, même avec ma nouvelle condition cela n'a pas changé. J'aime être au calme, ne pas être au centre de l'attention, me plonger dans mes pensées sans que personne me juge, car je me comporte bizarrement ou alors simplement par ce que je ne parle pas.

La solitude ne m'a jamais pesé au contraire, elle me calmait, m'apaisai. Je regardais mon album photo, Nicolas me l'avais rapporté de chez mes parents sans qu'ils sans aperçoivent.

J'en avais besoins, j'avais besoins de me raccrocher à eux pour pouvoir continué à exister, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à cette album que j'ai tenu bon. Je voulais pas être un monstre, je voulais être la personne que mes parents avaient voulues que je sois, je voulais en quelque sorte qu'ils soient fière de leur fille, même si je savais qu'ils ne me reverront jamais, ils devaient pensées que j'étais morte à présent, si seulement ça avait était le cas.

Je regardais une photo de moi sur notre balançoire, ma mère était derrière moi me poussant, je me rappelle très bien de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Mon père l'avait fabriqué tout seul, malgré que son travaille lui prenait beaucoup de son temps, il avait pris le temps de me faire ce cadeau, et en rentrant de l'école, m'en avait fait la surprise. Pour moi c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire, il m'avait proposé de l'essayé tout de suite et tous ensemble on c'était amusé, même mes parents étaient monté dessus. Je sentie une larme coulé sur ma joue en repensant à cette instant, on dit que les souvenir s'estompe avec les années étant vampire, mais pour moi j'avais l'impression qu'ils restaient ancré en moi comme gravés dans mon esprit.

Je sentie, une main essuyer ma joue ou la larme avait coulé, je relevais la tête et vue que c'était Nicolas, j'étais tellement dans mon monde que je ne l'avais pas entendue entrer, il se mit à mes côtés.

-Bella tu te fais du mal en regardant cet album.

-Ils me manquent Nico, lui dis-je en posant ma tête au creux de son coup, il passa son bras dans mon dos, me caressant les cheveux.

-Je sais ma puce, mais ils ne voudraient pas que tu sois triste, que tu continu ta vie…

-Tu crois qu'ils me cherchent toujours ? Le coupais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas, mais même si ils ont arrêtés les recherche, je suis sûr que ils pensent toujours à toi et que tu leurs manquent.

Nous restons la, sur mon lit un moment, moi contre lui, dans le silence, pas besoins de parler il y avait rien de plus à dire. Demain allait être un autre jour, une nouvelle vie, j'allais enfin reprendre ma vie là où elle c'était arrêté, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue si il ne m'avait pas trouvé.

-Je suis heureuse que tu mets trouver ce jour-là dans les bois, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue sans toi, lui dit-je en tripotant mes doigts.

-Tu es forte Bella, je suis sûr que tu te serrais métrisé, et éloigner de toute tentation.

\- Ouais pas sur ça…, dit on ne devait pas avoir une conversation sur ce qui s'est passé avant que l'on arrive ici ? Lui demandai-je en changeant de conversation.

-Si, je me redressais pour bien le regarder, cette fois il ne pourrait pas y échappé.

-Alors qui était ce vampire ? Il avait l'air de me connaître, toi tu le connais ? Ca a un rapport avec tous nos déménagements ?

-Attention Alice déteint sur toi, se moqua-t-il en rigolant.

-NICOLAS ! Je lui fis un regard aussi noir que je pouvais.

-D'accord pas la peine de t'énervé ! me dit-il en reprenant son sérieux, il reprit. Je ne connais pas son nom, mais en effet il nous suit depuis un moment, je suis tombé sur lui une fois prés de notre habitation, il voulait te voir, et que on le suive en Italie. J'ai refusé, en lui demandant pourquoi on irais là bà, qu'es ce qu'il voulait, il m'a dit que lui-même ne savais pas, il avait l'ordre de nous amener la bà, quand il a vu que je ne viendrais pas de mon plain grés il m'a attaqué. On s'est battu, je l'es bien abimé et j'en ai profité pour me sauver, allé te chercher pour partir au plus vite. Depuis il nous pourchasse et je sais toujours pas pourquoi. Voilà tu c'est tout.

Je restais immobile, choqué, figé comme une statue, pendant tout ce temps il m'avait caché ça. Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour…pourquoi tu ne me la jamais dit ?

-Je ne voulais pas t'inquiété, il baissa la tête et repris, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, je voulais te protégé, ta transformation était déjà très dur pour toi, je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche. Je mis mes mains sur ses joues pour qu'il me regarde.

-Nicolas…, tu aurais dû me le dire, on est une famille tous les deux, ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi. Pendant tout ce temps tu à chercher à nous mettre en sécurité, j'aurais dû le savoir pour t'aider, et n'aurais pas râlé pour que je puisse aller au lycée. J'aurais compris, et on se serait battu ensemble. Je me levais, il me regardait surpris.

\- Il ne faut pas que l'on reste ici, on va mettre les Cullen en danger ! J'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir reprendre le lycée, mais je ne voulais mettre personne en danger.

-Il n'attaquera pas ici Bella, me dit-il en se levant me faisant face.

-Tu ne sais pas, on ne devrait pas les mètres en danger, ça serais égoïste, Nicolas me pris les mains tendrement.

-Bella, j'en ai déjà parlé à Carlisle, ce vampire n'attaquerai pas ici, pas avec neuf vampire contre un.

-Mais…

-Non Bella !Carlisle et moi travaillons dessus pour connaître le fin de mot de l'histoire, il connait du monde, il va nous aider.

-Tu es sur qu'ils ne craignent rien ?

-Si je te le dit ! Nicolas me serrai fors contre lui pour me rassurer, je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela, ça me faisait peur. Allé maintenant va te préparer, il va bientôt être l'heure pour toi d'allé au lycée, je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes de vivre à cause de ce type, il n'en vaut pas la peine d'accord ?

\- Oui, lui dit-je doucement il m'embrassait sur le front puis sortais de la chambre me laissant seul.

J'avais encore du mal à croire ce que Nico venait de m'avouer, quelqu'un nous voulais du mal mais qui ? Je ne connaissais pas grand monde moi, juste les amis de Nicolas, et tout le monde aimé Nico !

Il fallait que j'apprenne à me battre, que je puisse me défendre face à ce vampire, ou même défendre Nicolas, je ne pouvais pas le perdre, non pas lui. C'était décidé, après le lycée je lui demanderai de m'apprendre à me défendre, s'il le fallait j'irai même à le tué de mes propre mains personne, je dis bien personne ne sens prendrais à ma famille. C'est sur ce pas décidé que j'allais prendre ma douche car aujourd'hui allé être un nouveau départ, adieu la petite Bella timide et fragile, bonjours à la forte Bella qui serais se battre, défendre ses amis et sa famille, même si pour ça elle devait y laissé la vie.

La douche me fit du bien, j'étais toujours en colère contre ce vampire bien sûr, mais la douche m'apaiser. Sentir l'eau qui coulais sur ma peau me faisait du bien, je ne sentais pas la chaleur, mais j'étais bien.

J'avais encore une fois, oublié de préparé mes habits, quelle tête. Je retournais donc dans ma chambre, m'assurant que personne n'y était entré, je ne voulais que l'épisode Edward recommence.

Il n'y avait personne, ouf. J'allais donc direction ma valise, que je n'avais pas encore vidé, quand je vie des habits posé sur mon lit avec un petit mot :

 _Bella, je t'es préparé ta tenue pour aller au lycée, tu vas être splendide_

 _Pour ton premier jour, j'ai hâte de te voir avec !_

 _Et pas question de mettre autre choses que ce que je t'ai préparé,_

 _Tu ne sais véritablement pas t'habiller toute seul, on as toute ton éducation à refaire, allé biz et dépêche-toi sinon on va être en retard_

 _Alice_

J'y croyais pas, elle m'avait préparé une tenue, je ne pouvais pas décidément mettre ça, c'était une jupe en jeans bleu marine, avec un top noir en dentelle, pas de décolleté mais il souligné bien la forme de la poitrine, manche longue transparente en dentelle, je voulais passer inaperçu moi. Mais si je refuser de mettre ce qu'elle m'avait préparé Alice n'en ferais qu'à sa tête, je décider alors je mettre la tenue, mais je rajouter un legging noir dessous la jupe, qui m'allai jusqu'en haut des mollet, ainsi que des ballerines bleu marine assortie a la jupe. Je laissais mes cheveux ballant les coiffants de sorte qu'ils ondulent un peu dans mon dos, me maquillé légèrement et voilà j'étais enfin prête.

Je prenais mon sac qui étais lui aussi sur mon lit, et partais rejoindre les enfants Cullen, qui eux devaient déjà être prêt à partir. Et en effet tout le monde était au salon, encore c'était leurs lieu de rendez-vous ou quoi ? C'est Alice que je vie en premier, elle portait un haut blanc crème qui lui allais à merveille simple mais sexy, et un pantalon noir qui moulais à perfection ses jambes, ses chaussures était également noir, jamais Bella SWAN ne porterais de tel chaussures elle son certes magnifique, mais avec un talon trop haut pour elle, mais sur Alice c'était vraiment très jolie. Cette dernière me fit un grand sourire, en sautillant dans ma direction, puis quand elle vue mon legging elle me fit une moue boudeuse.

-J'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir mis se legging sur ton lit quand j'ai préparé cette tenue ! Bon ça ira pour cette fois, me dit-elle en me pointant du doigt tel un enfant qui a fait une bêtise, elle reprit. Je savais que cette tenue t'irait à merveille, tu es magnifique Bella !

Tout le monde se tournait vers moi, je n'aimais pas du tout ça. Rosalie me fit un sourire, Emmet sifflai, Jasper me souriais et Edward ne disais rien, ni ne souriait, il avait un visage impassible, aucune émotion se lisait sur son visage, il me regardait simplement.

-Bella tu es magnifique ! me dit Nicolas en venant me faire une bise sur la joue.

-Merci, lui dit-je en lui souriant, il fut un temps où j'aurais était rouge tomate.

\- On n'y va ? Demandais-je à Alice, en la regardant elle me fit un signe affirmatif, et se dirigeais avec tout le monde au garage.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Désolé, j'ai étais longue pour celui là mais reprise du travaille, j'ai en plus eu un commentaire pas trés cool à propos de fautes d'orthographe, cette personne n'a pas voulue continué à lire ma fic car sa lui fait un mal de crane. Je suis désolé mais je suis pas prof de français, je fait de mon mieux alors excusé moi si il y a beaucoup de faute, je me relie pourtant plusieurs fois. La suite trés vite promis bonne lecture, merci pour les autres coms, je vous adores.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Point de vue de Bella

On pris la voiture de Rosalie cette fois, la porche rouge, j'appris que Rosalie aimais elle aussi les belles voitures sauf que c'était plus pour leurs côtés tape à l'œil. Edward pris la sienne, je serais bien monté avec lui, mais Alice voulait absolument que l'on reste entre filles. Un jour peut-être que je pourrais voir l'intérieur de sa belle Volvo, j'en rêvais depuis qu'elle était sortie.

Rosalie roulait plutôt bien, je voyais déjà l'entrée du lycée, il n'avait pas l'air très grand en effet, les lycéens rentrais déjà dans l'établissement.

-Dit Bella, je t'ai pas félicité pour ta coiffure et ton maquillage, tout n'es pas perdu en fin de compte. Qui ta appris à te maquiller et te coiffer de la sorte ? Me demandais Alice.

-Ma mère, lui dit-je simplement en baissant la tête, rien que en pensant à elle et à ces souvenirs d'elle et moi nous pouponnant me rendais triste.

-Désolé, me dit-elle en se retournant et en me serrant la main.

-C'est rien, ou es ce que je dois aller cherché mon planning ? Lui demandais-je en me redressant, me donnant du courage pour surmonter ma tristesse.

-On va te montrer, heu les filles j'ai envie de faire rager Emmet, vous êtes avec moi ? Dit Rosalie.

-Oh que oui, il va apprendre à ce comporté comme un gros ours mal léché, tu seras ravie Rose ! Lui dit Alice en sautillant sur son siège, Rosalie me regarda.

-Je te suis, mais tu veux faire quoi ?

-Tu te rappelle quand on est arrivé pour faire les magasins, je lui fit oui de la tête, et bien on va le refaire, Emmet va rager toute la journée, dit-elle en souriant.

-Pas qu'Emmet, fit Alice.

-A trois, un…Deux…trois.

Nous sortions donc toute les trois en même temps, sous le regard des garçons, qui faisait une drôle de tête, j'avoue que c'était marrant de voir Emmet avec la bouche ouverte sous la surprise.

-NON Rose, qu'es ce que ta fait ? Lui dit ce dernier.

-Moi ? Rien mon amour, lui dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui telle un léopard vers sa proie, je m'en étais pas vraiment rendue compte mais c'est vrai que entre ses deux-là, il y a avais comme de la tension dans l'air, ils ne pouvaient pas simplement s'arrêter de se bécoter, non cela semblais impossible et puis ce n'était pas simplement de petits baiser, non on n'aurait pas étaient là ça aurait eu le même effet.

Nous rigolions, de la réaction d'Emmet en avançant dans le lycée. C'était pire que ce que je croyais le lycée était minuscule, il devait y'avoir même pas cent élèves en tout. Alice m'accompagnais jusqu'à l'accueil pour que je récupère mon emplois du temps, la dame qui m'accueillie connaissait déjà mon nom, au moins ils étaient efficace ici, Carlisle avait appelé y a même pas 2 jours et ils avaient déjà fait mon emplois du temps, et j'avais même un casier à moi. En sortant je vie que quasiment tous les élèves regardaient les Cullen, SUPER, moi qui voulais me fondre dans la masse.

-Vous devez être célèbre ici pour que on vous regarde de cette façon dit-je aux autres.

-C'est pas nous qu'ils regardent Bella, me dit Alice.

-Qui alors ?

-Toi idiote, me dit Emmet.

-Tu va être leurs sujets de conversation tout le restant de l'année, dit Jasper.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'es ce que j'ai fait ? Tous rigolèrent sauf Edward qui avait l'air très concentré sur… ses chaussures, bizarre.

-Tu es la nouvelle, de plus une très jolie nouvelle, donc les garçons vont surement vouloir tenter leurs chances, quant aux filles…je pense que je n'ai pas besoins de te faire un dessin, mais t'inquiète pas, reste avec nous ils ne nous approchent pas. Jasper m'apaisa en me disant ça, si je pouvais faire en sorte que personne ne me parle j'en serais très heureuse.

Je regardais mon emplois du temps, français, bon ça commençais plutôt bien j'étais plutôt bonne en cette matière.

-Bella tu viens on est ensemble pour ton premier cour, me dit Rosalie.

Elle me prit par le bras, je fis un signe de mains à tout le monde puis nous allions en direction de notre salle de classe, enfin je supposer car je savais pas du tout ou c'était.

J'appris à connaitre Rosalie durant le cour, car celui-ci n'était pas très intéressant, on devait écouté le prof qui nous parlez du fameux livre Roméo et Juliette. Rosalie n'était pas aussi bavarde qu'Alice mais aussi enjoué, elle me racontait sa rencontre avec Emmet, et comment ils s'étaient découvert l'un l'autre. Je ne pensais pas que ce gros nounours pourrait être aussi romantique, on parla aussi des autres membres de la famille. Rosalie était en fait une vraie mère poule, elle s'inquiété beaucoup pour ses proches, elle me raconta que pour elle le plus dur c'était la solitude d'Edward. Etant le seul à être célibataire, avec 3 couples à la maison, il était seul, et elle pensait que il en était malheureux, qu'il c'était fabriqué sa petite bulle à lui pour supporter tout ça, je comprenais mieux son cotés renfermer, sombre, sans aucune émotion à lire sur son visage, il c'était fabriquer une carapace.

A la fin du cour, elle me montrais mon second cour de la journée que j'avais en commun avec Jasper, histoire, elle me fit la bise et partis.

Jasper resta silencieux durant notre cours, pouffant à certain moment.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

-Non c'est juste que ça m'énerve, ces livres ne sont pas bien écris et les professeurs mal renseigné. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait ça, voyant mon air interrogatif il reprit. Bella j'ai vécu à cette époque, je sais mieux que personne se qui c'est réellement passé.

-Non sérieux ?

-Oui dit-il en me souriant, à l'époque j'étais officier, c'était avant de….changé me dit-il.

-Pourquoi tu n'écris pas un livre, ou tu expliquerais ce qui c'est réellement passé dans ce cas, pour rétablir la vérité.

-J'y es pensée, mais on peut pas se faire connaître, en vue de notre conditions, et puis il y aurait enquête, on peut pas se le permettre.

-C'est dommage, pour une fois que notre conditions peut être bénéfique, il me fit un maigre sourire puis se concentra sur le cours.

Les cours passèrent assez vite, le suivants était avec Emmet, c'était un marrant mais ça je le savais déjà, il me racontait tous les ragots du lycée, pas que j'aimais ce genre de chose, mais les maths était pas mon cour préférer, et puis à présent j'étais un vampire, je pouvais faire plusieurs choses en même temps.

Après ce cour intensif sur les lycéens de forks, ce fut l'heure de la pose déjeunée, même si on ne mangeait pas, les Cullen se retrouvais tous dans la cafétéria, on prenait de la nourriture pour sauver les apparences.

Je commencer à en avoir marre de tous ses regards permanent, ces messes bases, j'essayer de pas les écoutés de me concentrer sur ce qui es important, mais c'était très dur, car ils se cachaient pas le moins du monde.

J'entrais dans le self avec Emmet, et tous les regards étaient braqué sur nous, non mais ça finirais jamais. On allait rejoindre les autres Cullen, à une table ronde qui se trouvait à côtés de la fenêtre.

Alice était à côtés de Jasper, Rosalie en face de ce dernier, deux chaises était encore libre une à côtés de Rosalie, et une à côtés d'Edward qui se trouvait en face de la fenêtre. Sachant que Emmet se métrais au cotes de sa dulcinée, je prenais place entre Jasper et Edward. Celui-ci émiettait un bout de pain avec détermination, quand je pris place à ses côtés il me fit un léger sourire.

-Salut, me dit-il me parlant la première fois depuis ce matin.

-Salut lui dit-je, en le regardant dans les yeux essayant de comprendre son comportement.

-Alors comment c'est passé ta mâtiné ? Tu as préféré quel cours ? Ta fait des rencontres ? Oh et après ta cour de quoi, on sera peut-être ensemble ? Me dit Alice.

-Impressionnant ! Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? Demandais-je aux autres, c'est fou ça comment on l'arrête, elle doit fonctionner aux piles rechargeable ce n'est pas possible.

-Et encore, elle peut être pire, dit Emmet , Alice lui lança un regard noir.

-N'écoute pas cette idiot Bella, alors ?

-Un seul mot pour te décrire ma matinée Alice, embarrassante ! Tout le monde me regardais ne comprenant pas pourquoi ?

-Embarrassante ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu serais contente d'après ce que tu nous avais dit tu demander que ça de reprendre les cours.

-Oh mais j'adore ce côtés là seulement j'avais espéré que ça se passerais différemment, vous voyez avant de…devenir …celle que je suis, j'étais invisible aux yeux des autres, et ça me plaisait mais à présent je…, je ne peux pas faire un mouvement sans que quelqu'un me regarde c'est horripilant.

-J'aimerais te dire que ça leurs passera, mais je ne sais bien que non, depuis que on est arrivé ça n'a pas changé. On fait avec tout simplement. Dit Rosalie en se collant un peu plus à son homme.

La conversation tournait ensuite sur la prochaine virée shopping, Alice et Rosalie discutèrent entre eux pendant que les garçons parler de leur prochaine sortie entre mecs. Je tournais la tête vers les lycéens, il chuchotait en me jetant des coups d'œil, s'ils savaient que même ainsi je pouvais entendre chaque parole.

-Tu as vu la nouvelle, sexy ! Dit un blond, en me regardant de haut en bas.

-Tu va tenter ta chance ? Lui demande l'autre garçon face à lui.

-Regarde elle me matte, je pense tenter mon coup.

Après cette échange je décidé de les ignorés, fixant ma pomme entre mes mains, je relevais ma tête et vue Edward me regardais comme à son habitude, sourcil froncé, yeux concentré, regard pénétrant, je me perdis dans ses beaux yeux or. Je ne comprenais pas cette fascination pour ces yeux, ce sont pourtant les mêmes que Nicolas que moi et que tout vampire végétarien.

La sonnerie retentie me sortant de ma longue et très agréable contemplation. Je me lève, et regarde mon emplois du temps Biologie, chouette je suis assez doué dans ce domaine.

-Bella, viens on est ensemble en cour me dit Edward, je ne réponds pas hoche la tête, fait un signe aux autres et le suit.

Durant tout le chemin personne ne parle, je suis gêné de la façon dont je me comporte avec lui, quand nos regards se croisent, je m'y pers et ses yeux me fascinent, j'y perçois presque une lueur verte.

Nous arrivons assez vite devant la salle, Edward fit une légère pression dans mon dos pour me faire signe de rentrer dans la salle, malgré les vêtements je sens comme de légères brulure à son contact.

J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser et avance jusqu'au professeur, il me désigne la place aux côtés d'Edward. Je m'assoie, sors ma trousse et une feuille, j'attends que le cours commence fixant le prof.

-Bella ? Me hélas Edward, je tourne la tête vers lui, il me regarde avec un sourire timide.

-Oui ? Lui répondis-je.

-Tu es bien silencieuse, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si lui mentis-je, je repris sachant que cette réponse ne suffirais pas, juste ses messes basses et ses regards qui …

-Tu étais vraiment invisible…avant ? Me demande-t-il me fixant intensément, j'essayé de lui répondre sans me perdre à nouveau dans son regard interrogatif.

-Oui, j'étais et je suis toujours, enfin d'une certaine façon,… je n'ai jamais était le genre de personne qui aime porter l'attention, être remarqué. Cela me convenait parfaitement, la solitude me plaisait, encore une chose que ma conditions ma enlevé, dit-je triste en baissant la tête.

-J'aurais aimé te connaître pour pouvoir te contredire, sa réaction me surpris, je le regardais il paraissait si sincère.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu… je ne pense pas que tu sois ou que tu étais invisible, notre condition améliore nos trais, mais sans réelle beauté il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, Bella… me dit-il avec difficulté en voyant ses trais sur son visage. Il ne put finir sa phrase car le professeur le coupa.

-Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan veuillez-vous concentré sur mon cours je vous prie.

-Oui veuillez nous excusez Monsieur, lui dit mon voisin de table.

Durant tout le cours nous restons concentrer, parfois je lui jeter des coups d'œil rapide, il était tendue, je repenser à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt, « sans réelle beauté notre cotés vampire ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour nous rendre plus attirant », voulais-t-il dire que il me trouver jolie, je rougirais à cette pensée si je n'étais pas vampire. Il avait surement du dire sa part gentillesse, surtout vue à quel point il était tendue, je me doutais bien qu'il regrettait ses paroles.

Le cour passais très vite, je connaissais déjà son contenue. Une fois le cour fini, je rangé mes feuilles et ma trousse dans mon sac. Edward m'attendais à la porte de la salle, nous n'avions plus cour étant donné que le sport nous étaient interdit, je suivais Edward jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière passagère.

-Tu monte ? Me demandait-il avec un sourire au coin.

-Mais… et les autres ? On ne les attend pas ?

-Ils rentreront avec la voiture de Rosalie, me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-D'accord cédais-je en montant dans sa magnifique Volvo. Il refermait la portière, en plus d'être beau il était galant, cette homme n'étais pas fait pour être un vampire.

Elle était sublime d'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur juste waouh, son tableau de bord hyper désagne, les sièges en cuit beige, même son conteur était splendide, simple sans trop de chichi.

-Tu aimes vraiment les voitures ? me dit-il en démarrant et en me regardant souriant.

-Non, pas les voitures, mais entre les Volvo et moi c'est l'amour fou, tu as vraiment de la chance elle est splendide, je rêve de monté dans cette voiture depuis qu'ils l'on sortit.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir acheté dans ce cas ?

-On ne passe pas inaperçu avec ce genre de voiture, lui fit-je remarqué.

-C'est pas faut, tu….tu veux bien me dire comment tu as fait pour gagner la course, ta voiture n'est pas censé avoir autant de punch !

-Je…je l'es trafiqué, lui dit-je en le regardant du coin de l'œil jugeant sa réaction.

-Trafiqué, explique ?

-Vue que je ne pouvais pas m'offrir cette voiture j'ai décidé de me mettre à la mécanique, j'ai tout changé, et j'ai rajouté quelque petit truc, comme de la nitro.

-Bella Swan, vous êtes vraiment une fille surprenante ! me dit-il en secouant la tête en souriant.

-Je prends sa comme un compliment, lui répondit-je avec autant d'aplomb.

Il me sourit, et fixe la route, pendant que moi j'explore la voiture regardant partout, je vivais un rêve, mon rêve.

Malheureusement pour moi, nous arrivons bien trop vite à la villa, je sortais du véhicule et vue Nicolas dehors, je lui fonçais dessus pour l'étreindre, il me demandait comment c'était passé ma journée, je lui racontais donc toute mes impressions, et bien sur mon mal être par rapport aux autres élèves.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Un nouveau chapitre, je suis assez fière. J'espère qu'il vous plairas autant qu'a moi ! Je voulais remercier canada02 por son message " sa me fait plaisir que tu aimes, et que mon histoire te passionne" et aussi remercié laetis6 "merci de tes commentaires sa fait du bien d'êtres soutenue".**

 **Allé bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas la touche reviews !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

 **Point de vue de Nicolas**

Cela fait maintenant un mois que nous sommes à Forks, un mois qu'avec Carlisle nous cherchons, essayons de nouvelles pistes sur ce vampire. Et surtout pourquoi les Volturis s'intéresse à Bella, car oui ça ne peut-être que pour elle. Moi ils me connaissent déjà, ils savent qui je suis et que je représente aucune menace pour eux malgré mon passé.

Je regarde encore la liste a contacté des amis de Carlisle, elle est très longue. Il connait bien plus de personne que moi, et dans beaucoup de pays. J'ai vraiment peur que malgré tous nos efforts, tous ses coups de téléphone et recherche ne donne rien.

Bella es si fragile, elle est comme ma petite sœur pour moi, je l'es protégé et aider depuis que je l'es trouver. Petit par petit je l'es vue retrouver le sourire, mais sans jamais réussir à être totalement épanouie.

Mais ici, elle me semble plus heureuse, je la voie sourire de plus en plus souvent. Je sais pas si c'est grâce aux enfants de Carlisle ou juste le faite qu'elle est repris le lycée mais elle semble heureuse, ne s'inquiétant plus de nos problème. J'en suis plus que ravie, je m'inquiète assez pour deux.

Quand elle était revenue de sa première journée de lycée, elle m'avait avoué vouloir apprendre à se battre, pour se défendre. Je n'étais pas très ravie, mais avec ce qui nous menaçais c'était une bonne idée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe sur ce vampire sans moyen de se défendre.

Donc chaque jour je lui apprenais autant de technique d'attaques et d'autodéfenses que je connaissais. Les enfants de Carlisle l'entraînais aussi, Emmet prenait un malin plaisir à battre Bella et à la charrié.

J'avais demandé aux Cullen de ne rien lui dire sur leurs dons, je n'avais encore rien dit à Bella. Je savais qu'elle se poserait des questions sur elle, encore trop de question sans réponse. Carlisle me répète qu'il faut que je lui dise avant qu'elle l'apprenne par inadvertance. Son don es si particulier, j'avais la aussi fait des recherche, mais pour l'instant rien, même auprès de mes amis.

Je soupire avant de prendre le téléphone, et de composé un autre numéro, encore.

-Olà ! Me fit la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Bonjours, je suis Nicolas un ami de Carlisle Cullen, je vous appelle car il m'a dit que vous pouvez peut-être m'aidé. Je fis une pause attendant une réaction mais rien alors je repris. Vous êtes toujours en relation avec Giuseppe ?

-Oui en quoi je peux vous aider ? Vous voulez que je le contacte pour vous ? Il vient justement la semaine prochaine.

-J'aimerais lui parlé en effet, sera-t-il possible de lui parler au téléphone ?

-Oh j'ai bien peur que non, il refuse tout contact téléphonique, vous avait à cause des…, mais vous pouvez venir, il sera là début de semaine prochaine.

-Je vous remercie c'est bien aimable à vous, je vais y réfléchir, je vous rappelle d'ici quelques jours ?

\- Pas de soucis les amis de Carlisle seront toujours les bienvenus !

-Merci encore au revoir.

Je raccroche, bon enfin une piste c'est la seul piste fiable que l'on est pour l'instant, mais je vais devoir partir. Bella ne voudras jamais me suivre, et la laissé ici … non je ne pourrais pas. Carlisle entre dans le bureau.

-Alors, du nouveau ? Me demande-t-il, lui aussi es inquiet.

-Je viens d'appeler ton amie Anabela, elle dit que Giuseppe viens lui rendre visite la semaine prochaine. Mais si je veux lui parlé il faut que je vienne le voir sur place.

-Hum, tu sais que même si tu y va, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il sache quelque chose !

-Je sais Carlisle, lui dit-je en passant mes mains sur mon visage, je repris. Mais c'est la seul piste que nous avons, je vais passer d'autres appels, et prendrais ma décision en conséquence. Le problème c'est Bella, elle va m'en vouloir si on part.

-Elle peut rester, ce n'est pas un problème et tu le sais !

-Mais Carlisle…

-Bella se plais ici, elle a repris ces études, c'est lié d'amitié avec les enfants. Tu ne peux pas lui arraché tout ça, tu le sais à quel point c'est important pour elle, et nous la protégerons. Et puis nous aussi on s'est attaché à cette petite, tu peux partir sans crainte je t'assure, me dit-il en posant sa main sur mon épaules pour me rassurer.

-Merci Carlisle, merci pour tout ! Tu n'as pas hésité à nous accueillir dans ta demeure en sachant tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu mets en danger ta femme, tes enfants en nous accueillant ! Si tu n'avais pas était là on serait encore en train de nous cacher, et je serais encore sans réponse.

-Tu es mon ami Nicolas, je n'aurais pas pu ne pas t'aider, allé donne-moi la liste faut que l'on s'y remette si on veut des réponses au plus vite.

Je lui donne la liste et note un nouveau numéro sur mon téléphone, c'est repartis.

Nous passons la semaine à passer des coups de téléphone, sans aucun résultat. J'avais juste une mini piste en creusant dans le passé de Bella, quelque chose clocher avec ses parents. Pas d'acte de naissance, enfin si mais pas à la bonne date. Et quand j'ai voulue recherché des indices sur la grossesse de Renée Swan, je n'ai rien trouvé, aucun document. Pareille sur son accouchement, j'ai pourtant bien fouillé.

Je sors de mes pensées en voyant tous les enfants rentrées du lycée.

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Des questions, des questions, toujours des questions, et jamais de réponse. On me cache des choses, je le sais, mais pourquoi ? Ce midi j'ai encore vue le comportement bizarre d'Alice, elle rigolait comme à son grande habitude, puis d'un coup se figeais, ses pupilles grossissaient et elle ne bougeait plus. J'avais beau lui demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait elle faisait l'idiote, comme tout le monde ici, ils me prennent vraiment pour une débile. En plus je vois bien tous les regards que les Cullen se lancent. C'est décidé, je vais découvrir ce qu'ils me cachent.

Je vais cuisiner Edward, on est devenue des amis proches, des fois parlant de tout et de rien pendant des heures. J'aime passer du temps avec lui, je ne me cache pas avec lui, reste naturel, pas besoins de faire semblant.

Je me dis que le jour où on devra partir, c'est lui qui me manquerais le plus, c'est devenue un très bon ami. Bien sûr je me suis rapproché de tout le monde Alice, Rose sont comme des sœurs pour moi, Jasper je m'entends bien avec lui, et Emmet quand à lui me fait bien rire, et j'avoue que quand on s'amuse à se battre on rigole bien. Esmée me fait penser à ma mère, tellement aimante, protectrice, faisant en sorte que personne ne manque de rien. Carlisle es très gentil, il aime beaucoup sa famille ça se sent, enfin je le vois très peut, il se renferme beaucoup avec Nico dans son bureau.

Je me verrais bien vivre à leurs côtés pour toujours, mais je sais qu'un jour on partira avec Nicolas pour vivre tous les deux, cette pensée me fit de la peine. Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un coup cogné à ma porte.

-Entrer ! Dit-je, je vie Edward rentrer et refermé la porte.

-Salut, lui dis-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire, ces derniers jours c'était devenue une habitude de se retrouver juste nous deux parlant simplement, j'apprécier ses petits moments.

-Salut je peux ? Me demande-t-il en me montrant mon lit sur lequel j'étais assise.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, tu es chez toi.

-Alors tu fais quoi ? Il s'assoit à mes côtés.

-Je réfléchissais. Il haussa un sourcil.

-Et à quoi réfléchissait Bella Swan ?

-A ce que tout le monde me cache ! Il se tendit, son sourire disparue, je ne peux pas me trompé, ils me cachent bien quelque choses.

-Nice ...

-Dit moi Edward, si tu es vraiment mon ami, dit moi ce que tout le monde refuse de me dire, j'essaye de faire la moue made Alice Cullen mais sans résultat il pouf de rire.

-Tu n'essayerais pas d'imité Alice là ?

\- Ce n'est pas juste faut vraiment qu'elle m'apprenne son truc, elle réussit toujours à avoir ce qu'elle veut, elle.

Il rigole encore, il se moque de moi littéralement de moi, je craque et lui saute dessus, le renversant sur mon mit, moi à califourchon sur lui. Je commence ma torture, les chatouilles, je sens de l'électricité sur mes doigts en le touchant, comme d'habitude. Il rigole, je le vois tout sourire et ça me mets du baume au cœur, j'adore son sourire, et l'entendre rire, c'est une magnifique chanson à mon oreille.

Mais là il ne s'agit pas d'amusement, il s'est moqué de moi, et je vais lui en faire payer le prix. Je le chatouille sur les côtes, dans son coup, il serait humain il ne pourrait plus respirer.

-B..Bella,…arrête,…je t'en…pris…arrête ! Dit-il en rigolant et en gesticulant.

-Alors comme ça on se moque Cullen, tu vas cracher le morceau et plus vite que ça ! Lui dis-je en redoublant mes chatouilles.

-No…Non…je….je dirais rien.

Et là sans que je m'y attende, il prit le contrôle. Edward me renversa à son tour, lui sur mois, sans pour autant m'écraser, il me tenait fermement les mains au-dessus de ma tête. Son contact direct sur ma peau me donnais des frissons, il me fixait en me souriant, jamais au grand jamais nous avons était aussi proche, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

Nos regard se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, il s'approchait de plus en plus de mon visage. Je sentie une de ces mains lâché les miennes, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me dégagé quoi que j'en avais pas la moindre envie. Il posait sa mains libéré sur ma joue, la caressant du bout de ses doigts, je fermais les yeux profitant de se contacte.

Je savais pas ce qu'il se passait jamais il n'avait eu de tel geste envers moi, je savourais ce touché au combien agréable. Quand je rouvrais les yeux, il avait encore cet air torturé sur son visage, fronçant les sourcils.

-Dit moi à quoi tu penses Bella, c'est si frustrant de pas savoir, me dit-il l'air peinée.

-C'est notre lot à tous, lui répondit-je seulement.

-Pas pour moi, murmure-t-il si faiblement que s'il n'avait pas était si proche de moi je n'aurais rien entendue même avec une ouïe de vampire.

Il me relâchait, et se rassit sur mon lit, je me redresse le regard interrogatif, deux sentiments se bousculais en moi, l'envie de faire partir son air malheureux de son visage, et l'envie de s'avoir pourquoi il disait ça.

-Comment ça ? Lui demandais-je doucement.

-Rien, allé viens on va rejoindre les autres, me dit-il en se levant et en me tendant la main.

-Non, tu as dit « Pas pour moi », comment tu pourrais savoir ce que pense les gens Edward ? Il me regarde comme paniqué, il commence à vouloir partir je le voie allé en direction de la porte. Je fonce sur lui vitesse vampirique, le plaquant contre la porte, l'empêchant de s'enfuir.

 **Point de vue d'Edward**

Je ne peux pas affronter son regard, j'en ai marre de lui cacher la vérité. Déjà que je n'aime pas mentir, mais en plus là il s'agit de Bella, j'aimerais tant qu'elle me dévoile ses pensées ça me rend fou.

Quand je suis avec elle, je… je me sens revivre, elle me fait éprouver tant de nouvelle chose, des choses que je ne penser jamais ressentir. Quand je mettais retrouvé sur elle, après sa séance de chatouille, j'avais eu qu'une envie, une seule irrésistible envie. Pauser mes lèvres sur les siennes, jamais je n'ai ressentie se besoins, mais j'avais peur qu'elle me repousse. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de m'éloigner d'elle, qu'elle me rejette, et de perdre son amitier.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai voulue toucher sa peau, sentir sa douce peau contre mes doigts, j'avais sentie comme un courant chaud, comme à chaque fois que je la frôle. Puis elle a fermé les yeux pour je ne sais quel raison, cela m'avais rendu fou, je devais savoir, j'avais besoins de savoir ce qu'elle pensée.

Et comme un idiot je lui avais posé la question, à présent c'était trop tard, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière, Nicolas allait m'en vouloir.

J'aurais pu me dégager et partir, mais son contact sa présence, cette faible distance entre nous me figé sur place, je ne contrôler plus mon corps. Ses mains étaient posées sur mon torse, m'électrisant au passage, son regard cherchant le mien.

Je fis l'erreur de la regarder, et là je fus perdus par autant de beauté, son doux visage, ses yeux intense cherchant une réponse.

-Dit moi Edward, comment tu…

-Je lie dans les pensées, la coupais-je.

-Quoi ? me dit-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

Non, non pas ça, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

-Je lie dans les pensées des gens Bella, voilà pourquoi je pouvais te prévenir des sorties shopping d'Alice, que je savais ce que les filles manigançaient des sorties, je lis dans les pensées vampire ou humain, j'entends tout, leurs pensées les plus secrètes. Elle panique je le vois sur son visage, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'elle me regarde de cette façon.

-Tu…tu lies dans les pensées, répéter-t-elle.

-Depuis que je suis devenue vampire, personne n'a de secret pour moi, par moment je m'isole car je le supporte plus, toute ses voix dans ma tête, j'arrive à le contrôlé mais c'est très dur. J'ai toujours pue lire dans les pensées, jusqu'…jusqu'au jour où tu es arrivé…

-Quoi ? Je lui pris la main la mettant contre mon cœur pour m'aider à continuer, elle se laissait faire.

-Je ne peux pas lire en toi Bella, j'ai beau me concentré je n'y arrive pas, comme si… comme si tu me bloquais l'accès. C'est très frustrant pour moi !

Pour une raison inconnue elle se détendit, et soufflais de soulagement je crois.

-J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas normal, me dit-elle tout à fait normalement en me souriant doucement je secouais la tête ses réflexions m'étonnerons toujours, elle reprit. Et tu es le seul à faire ce genre de choses, ou les autres sont pareilles ?

\- On a tous un don, enfin généralement, c'est souvent un trais de caractère intensifié due à la transformation, je suis le seul ici à lire dans les pensées, enfin à part les tiennes.

-Et Fait Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esmée?

-Bella se n'es pas à moi de te le dire, Nicolas nous as fait promettre de rien te dire sur nos dons, je t'en ai déjà trop dit. Nicolas va m'en vouloir !

-Pourquoi ?

-Bella j'avais promis, lui dis-je.

-T'inquiète pas Nicolas j'en fais mon affaire, dit-elle en s'éloignant pour sortir de la chambre.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Voilà la suite, j'ai déjà le prochain chapitre qui es déjà écris, j'attend juste quelque review pour le mettre merci aux personne toujours présente j'espère que se chapitre vous plairas bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 11

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Il l'allait m'entendre celui-là, Nicolas m'avait encore caché des choses. Surtout que ce ne concerné en rien notre sécurité, ni ce vampire qui nous était encore inconnue. Non il s'agissait des Cullen, pourquoi voulait-il me cacher qu'ils avaient des dons ?

Edward pouvais lire dans les pensées, je réalise toujours pas. Pourtant il me l'avait avoué avec une certaine peur que je ne comprenais pas dans ses yeux, cette révélation ma fait un choque. J'avais eu peur sur le coup, pendant tout ce temps il lisait en moi, savait tout ce que je pensé de lui, enfin c'est ce que je penser, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Oh que non je ne voulais pas, j'avais besoins de garder mes pensées secrète surtout en ce qui le concerné.

Mais après il m'avait dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire en moi, et je me suis toute suite calmer, ouf pensais-je. Je rester un mystère pour lui, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il passer du temps avec moi, une fois le mystère résolue il s'éloignerait, cette pensée me fit un pincement au cœur. Je secouais ma tête comme si ce simple geste allé effacer ce doute en moi et me dirigeais toujours aussi en colère vers le menteur qu'était devenue mon grand frère, je penser pourtant que l'on avait dépassé tout ça.

-NICOLAS CLEMENT THOMSON, ESPECE DE…

-Bella, qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Me coupais Nicolas, en me regardant avec ses yeux doux.

-OH NON, Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là, je peux savoir pourquoi tu à demander, non exigé aux Cullen de ne rien me dire sur leurs dons ? Lui dis-je sèchement.

\- Qui ta dit…, il regardait autour de moi, et vue Edward qui était derrière moi faisait un faible désolé.

-Ne tant prend pas à lui, ce n'est pas lui qui me cache sans arrêt des choses. Pourquoi Nico, pourquoi tu me cache toujours tout ? Je m'étais radouci à la fin de ma phrase, je ne supporter pas qu'il soit ainsi avec moi, ça me faisait mal.

-Bella, me dit-il en s'approchant de moi, je reculé, j'en pouvais plus de son comportement, je le reconnaissais plus. Il me fit un signe vers l'extérieur, je partais donc devant.

Je sentais Nicolas derrière moi, j'étais trop déçu et en colère pour m'arrêter de marcher, je foncer droit devant moi. Une fois éloigné de la grande maison des Cullen, je fis face à Nicolas, le regardant avec colère, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

-Je t'écoute, lui dis-Je en lui faisant un regard noir.

-Si je t'avais dit que les vampires avaient des dons, tu m'aurais posés des questions… et je n'aurais pas sue quoi te répondre, car moi-même n'es pas de réponse, je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes.

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-Edward ta surement dit pour son dons si j'ai bien compris, je hochais la tête, il reprit. Il ta surement dit aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire dans tes pensées ?

-J'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas comme tout le monde, je ne vois pas ou es le problème !

-Bella, personne ne peut utiliser ses dons sur toi, je l'es découvert peu de temps après notre rencontre, tu es comme un genre de bouclier. Mais ce n'est pas tout, tu es quelqu'un d'incroyable, un vampire unique en son genre.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, je ne suis pas unique au contraire très banale !

-Non Bella, me dit-il en me prenant les mains. Tu es un vampire incroyable, quand je t'ai trouvé tu n'avais rien d'un nouveau-né, le sang des humains ne t'attirais pas comme un vampire nouveau-né. Tu as gardé des parts de ton humanité, des larmes coules sur tes joues quand tu es très triste. J'ai toujours sue que tu étais spécial. Tu te rappelles de Moranne ?

-Ton amie de Paris ?

-Oui, elle peut voir rien que en touchant une personne, l'étendue de ses dons, je t'ai emmené là-bas car je voulais qu'elle me dise vraiment si je me faisais pas d'illusion, si mes doutes était bien fondé, malheureusement elle n'a pas pu voir grand-chose, elle a ressentie une grande force, tel qu'elle n'a jamais connue.

-Donc tu le savais, depuis le début, ça remonte à…2 ans Nicolas ! Comment…comment tu as pue me caché tant de choses, je te considérais comme mon frère. Et toi tu n'as fait que me mentir, je te rennais plus, je…

-Bella, je ne voulais pas t'inquiété c'est tout, tu fais toujours des montagnes pour rien. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres encore plus de ta nouvelle conditions de vampire, tu as eu tellement de mal à l'accepter.

-C'est pas une raison, quand on tien a des personnes, on ne vit pas dans le mensonge.

Je sentie une larme coulé sur ma joue, je sais qu'il voulait me protégé, mais je me sentais trahie, par mon propre frère. Nicolas me pris dans ses bras, je n'avais plus la force de lutter contre lui.

-Je suis désolé, je ne te cacherais plus rien, je te le promets.

Je me laissais bercer dans les bras de mon frère, j'avais beau être en colère après lui, je ne pouvais pas le détesté éternellement. J'avais que lui dans ma vie, et même si j'avais voulue, je n'aurais pas pu l'abandonné pas après toute ses années passé ensemble.

Nous restons ainsi le reste de la journée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On avait fini par s'assoir sur un rocher, j'avais ma tête contre son torse, lui m'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Je rompais le silence qui c'étais jusqu'à présent installé.

\- Alors je ne suis pas un vampire normal ?

-Tu es unique, me répondit-il simplement, en me caressant les cheveux, je pouvais deviner son sourire, en disant cela.

\- J'ai jamais était normal de toute façon, pourquoi dans ma vie vampirique ça serai différent !

Nicolas soufflait je sais qu'il ne voyait pas les choses comme moi, on c'était disputé assez souvent sur ce sujet.

-Vous vous êtes drôlement rapproché toi et Edward, dit-il ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Je relevais la tête pour le regardé.

-Drôle de façon de changer de conversation ! Il me fixait anxieux, je repris. Il est gentil, je peux être moi-même avec lui…en fait il me fait un peut penser à toi… en plus jeune, lui dit-je en rigolant.

-Hey, je ne suis pas si vieux ! Mais Bella, ne t'accroche pas trop d'accord, un jour nous devrons repartir. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu te plaises ici, mais…même si on était plus recherché par les Volturis, nous ne pourrions pas rester indéfiniment chez Carlisle.

-Je sais, lui répondit-je d'une petite voix, je ne voulais pas y penser, je savais que un jour il serait temps pour nous de partir, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. J'étais bien ici et voulais en profité, ne pas penser à notre départ.

-D'ailleurs repris-je du nouveau sur tes recherches, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Je me redressais pour le regarder, il avait l'air triste.

-J'allais justement tant parler, j'ai…quelques pistes, enfin juste d'autres questions qui se rajoutent au précédentes.

-Lesquels ?

-Bella…, oh non c'était pas bon quand il avait cette voix-là, il repris. Tu me fais confiance dit moi ?

\- Oui enfin, je n'aime pas quand tu ne me dis pas tout, on devrait pouvoir tout se dire non ?

-Si je te dis que je préfère être sûr de ce que j'avance pour tant parler, tu comprendrais ? Je le regardais dans les yeux, il avait l'air sincère, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il devait avoir ses raisons pour rien me dire.

-Je comprends,…mais quand tu en seras plus je veux que tu me le dises, cela me concerne autant que toi.

-D'accord c'est promis, mais je vais devoir rendre visite à quelque personne pour ça.

-On… on doit encore partir ? Dit-je déçu, je penser avoir encore un peu de temps avant notre départ, je repris. Mais tu m'avais dit que je pouvais finir mon année, Nico c'est vraiment urgent ? Je ne pouvais pas lui dire, mais cette nouvelle m'attristait plus que de raisons.

-Pas toi, me dit-il simplement en me caressant les cheveux doucement.

-Quoi ? Mais…tu m'abandonne ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Je vais juste aller vérifier quelques pistes, trouver des réponses à nos question, je reviendrais je te le promets.

-Mais…

-Toi tu continues tes cours, tu vas au lycée, reste avec les Cullen, ils te protégeront. J'ai déjà parlé avec Carlisle tout es arrangé, je te téléphonerais le plus souvent possible ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais qui veillera sur toi, Nico on s'est jamais séparé, tout seul se vampire pourrais te…, il pourrait…

-Je sais me défendre, et je ne trainerais pas, je serais chez des amis, donc jamais seul !

-Je devrais venir avec toi, je vais préparer mes affaires, et on ira ensemble. Je commençais à me relever et à marcher pour faire mes bagages mais Nico me retenais par le bras.

-Non Bella, tu m'as toujours suivie, me faisant plaisir. Tu as toujours voulue reprendre ta vie en mains étudier, alors je ne vais pas t'enlever ça, et puis tu es bien entouré ici, ils vont prendre soins de ma petite sœur j'en suis sûr.

Je le serrais dans mes bras.

-Tu va me manquer lui dit-je tout contre lui, en sentant mes larmes coulait sur mes joues.

-Toi aussi Bella, toi aussi. Allé viens, il est temps de rentré.

-Tu pars quand ? Lui demandais-je en m'écartant de lui.

-Dans deux voire trois jours grand max.

Nous rentrons doucement chez les Cullen, nous n'étions pas presser, voulant prolonger cette instant, bientôt il allait partir, et je ne sais même pas dans combien de temps il reviendrait.

 **Point de vue d'Edward**

Ils étaient enfin rentrés. Bella et Nicolas avaient passé le reste de la journée dehors, je m'inquiété pour Bella. J'aimais pas la voir si mal, j'aimais la voir sourire, rire, cela me rendait heureux pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

Cette fille me rendais fou, je ne la connaissais que depuis un mois et pourtant elle était dans toutes mes pensées, du matin au soir, je ne voyais qu'elle, je pensais que une fois que je la connaitrais mieux je pourrais reprendre ma vie monotone, mais non c'était pire, elle envahissait tout mon être, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Nicolas en rentrant il c'était assis en face à moi, me regardant bizarrement, moi j'avais la tête dans mes mains, ne savant pas quoi lui dire après tout c'était à cause de moi si avec Bella ils c'étaient disputé.

Pensée de Nicolas « elle va avoir besoins de son aide, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois qu'il lui fait du bien. Bien plus que moi, une fois encore je n'ai pas était à la hauteur, à trop vouloir la protégé je l'es fait souffrir »

-Nicolas, je suis désolé…, il me coupait.

\- En fait si tu ne lui aurais pas dit…je sais pas si…tu m'as enlevé une épine du pied, me dit-il en rigolant, il reprit. Je crois plutôt que je dois te remercier, je lui fis un léger sourire.

-Elle est où ? Lui demandais-je, sachant très bien qu'il savait de qui je voulais parler.

-Partie dans sa chambre…Edward, j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu…tu t'intéresses tant à Bella ? Je veux dire, vous êtes souvent ensemble c'est dernier temps, d'après ce que m'avais dit Carlisle tu étais plutôt quelqu'un de solitaire !

Je le regardais surpris par sa question, bon je lis dans les pensées mais tout de même. Je décidais d'être sincère.

-Carlisle ta dit juste, d'habitude je m'isole. Tu sais avec mon dons ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, entendre les pensées incessantes de tout le monde. Mais avec Bella c'est diffèrent…elle…c'est la seul donc je n'ai pas accès à ses pensées, je devrais en être heureux…être content que pour une fois je pourrais simplement parler avec quelqu'un sans connaître ses réponses à l'avance ou avoir un peu de tranquillité dans mon esprit. Mais la vérité c'est que j'aurais aimé rentré dans sa tête juste une fois. Plus je j'apprends à la connaître et plus elle me surprend, ces réactions sont…elle ne réagis vraiment pas comme tout le monde…elle est ….

-Différente ? Me dit Nicolas en me souriant légèrement.

-Oui c'est bien le mot.

-Ne lui fait pas de mal, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Sa na pas était facile pour elle lors de sa transformation, elle n'avait rien demandé, n'était pas mourante rien. Elle a due quitter sa famille pour leurs propres sécurités.

-Je comprends, mais jamais je pourrais lui faire du tort c'est mon amie !

-Amie…tu es sur que c'est juste ça ?

-Oui ! Ah non pas lui, déjà que je devais supporter les pensées des membres de ma famille, ils espéraient tous que Bella et moi…enfin voilà quoi.

-Je vais aller la voir, lui dis-Je en me levant, il opinais et j'allais en direction de la chambre qu'elle occupait.

Je toqué à la porte, mais personne ne répondait, je recommençais toujours rien. J'ouvrais doucement la porte, elle était là en position fœtale sur son lit, elle reniflait légèrement.

-Bella, l'appelais-je en refermant la porte et en me rapprochant d'elle.

Je me mettais à genoux, à côtés de son lit, elle n'allait pas bien, elle…elle pleurait. Un vampire ne peut pas pleurer j'étais sous le choc, comment…, mais je m'étais ma question de côté, elle avait besoins de moi, je ne pouvais pas la laissé dans cette état.

Je ne pouvais pas la laissé comme ça, c'était plus fort que moi. Je passais ma main sur sa joue remplie de larmes et l'essuyais avec le revers de ma main. Bella levais les yeux vers moi remarquant ainsi ma présence, son regard me fit vraiment de la peine.

-Edward ! Me dit-elle en me sautant au coup, ce qui me surprit.

-Bella, dit moi…qu'es ce qui te met dans un état pareil, je me décollais d'elle pour la regarder.

-Nicolas…il va…..il va partir, il doit aller voir des personnes à cause de ce vampire…

-Celui qui vous a attaqué finis-je pour elle.

-Oui, je sais que c'est important, mais… il va me laisser seul.

-Tu n'es pas seul Bella, on est là. On est tous là, on te laissera jamais tomber, JE te laisserais pas tomber !

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux en lui disant ça, je voulais vraiment qu'elle me croit, je voulais la rassurer, ne plus qu'elle pleure, la voir dans cette état me rendais fou, encore plus fou que de pas lire en elle.

-Je sais qu'il va revenir, mais Edward depuis…depuis qu'il m'a trouvé dans ses bois, on s'est jamais séparé, j'ai peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Bella, Nicolas as connu Carlisle en Italie, il y a très longtemps, il c'est se défendre crois-moi, il ne risque rien.

Elle ne répondit rien après ça, je m'étais allongé à ces côtés, la serrant dans mes bras. J'étais contre la tête de lit, la serrant fort contre moi, sa tête dans mon coup, ses mains sur mon torse. J'aimais son contact, j'aurais aimé rester ainsi toute mon éternité. Elle avait fini par se calmer, ne pleurais plus au moins.

Je sais ce que la famille aurait pensé s'ils nous voyaient ainsi, Bella dans mes bras, comme si…comme si nous étions un couple. Je sais pas si…si…je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais autant protecteur avec elle, jamais j'avais eu de telle geste envers qui que ce soit, j'étais vraiment perdu.

\- Bella, l'interpellais-je.

-Hum !

-J'ai une question, elle se relevait un peut me regardant tout en restant dans mes bras, je repris. Tout à l'heure tu pleurer, comment…comment c'est possible, les vampires ne peuvent pas pleurer !

-Oh, et bien je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de normal, Nicolas m'a dit que j'avais gardé des côtés de mon humanité, il ne sait pas pourquoi.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, lui dis-Je simplement. Je repris. Et si on allait rejoindre les autres, profiter de ton frère, après tout il n'est pas encore partis, tu devrais en profité.

-Oui tu as raisons, me dit-elle en se relevant.

Je me levais, sentant un vide en moi, je lui pris la main en l'entraînant hors de la chambre, vers le salon ou les filles discutaient pendant que les garçons regardaient un match de Baseball.

La première pensée que je perçu fut celle de ma mère Esmée, ce qui me fit lâché la main de Bella, « Oh qu'ils sont mignons, Edward a enfin trouvé sa moitié, je suis si heureuse pour lui », tout le monde se retournais pour nous regarder, et c'était repartis ils ne nous lâcherons jamais avec ça.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Point de vue de Bella

Nous étions redescendus au salon, rejoignant les autres. Je m'étais assise prés de Nicolas, Edward avais raison. Au lieu de pleurer dans ma chambre, je devais plutôt profiter de mon frère, profité de nos derniers jours ensemble avant son départ.

Nicolas avait passé son bras autour de moi, me collant contre son torse. J'étais bien contre lui, mais c'était différent. Je regardais Edward, dans la chambre il avait sue me dire les bon mots, avait eu les bon gestes. Il avait sue m'apaiser en me prenant dans ses bras, mais ce que j'avais ressentie à ce moment-là était totalement différent de ce que je ressentais quand Nico me prenais dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliqué avec des mots, j'avais ressentie une sensation de bien-être. J'étais enfin à ma place, ne voulant être nul par ailleurs, une sensation de confort extrême. Bien sûr j'avais sentie tout mon corps frissonné à son contacte, si il ne m'avait pas proposé de rejoindre les autres, je serais encore dans ses bras à présent.

Quand je m'étais levé pour sortir de la chambre, j'avais ressentie un vide en moi, un manque de je ne sais trop quoi. Puis Edward m'avait pris la main, et se sentiment c'était évaporé, partie aussi vite que il était venue. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'avait lâché la main une fois dans le salon, et j'étais assez près de lui pour le voir se tendre. Et après on c'était séparé, lui se mettant sur l'accoudoir du canapé aux côtés de Carlisle et moi aux côtés de mon frère.

Nos regard ne se lâchait pas, on se regardait tout simplement, je pourrais le regardé indéfiniment, auscultant tous les trais de son doux visage.

Je fus interrompue de ma contemplation par Rosalie qui me parlait.

-Bella…Bella tu m'écoute ? Je la regardais gêné.

-Oui pardon, tu disais.

-Oui donc, on se demandé avec Alice si tu aimé les sorties nocturnes ?

-Les quoi ?

-Ba tu sais, les sorties quand il fait nuit quoi !

-J'avais compris Rose, mais quel genre de sortie ? Je veux dire pour faire quoi ? Elle levée les yeux au ciel.

-Pour aller s'abreuver d'humain pardi ! Non mais tu faisais quoi durant ta vie humaine ? Pour aller danser en boîte et s'éclaté !

Je la regardé bouche ouverte, non mais elle est folle ou quoi ? S'abreuver d'humain ?

-Elle plaisante pour les humains, me dit doucement Jasper, je soupirais de soulagement.

\- Je ne sortais pas vraiment à l'époque, si elle savait comment j'occupais mes soirées de ce temps-là, elle me tuerait.

-QUOI ? TU N'AS JAMAIS ETAIT EN BOITES ? Hurlais d'un coup Alice.

\- Heu non, dis-je presque en murmurant.

-Rose…lui dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme si elles parlaient à travers ceux-ci, Rosalie hochait la tête et moi je devinais que ce qui allait suivre n'allais pas me plaire.

-Bella ta chambre tout de suite ! Me dit Alice sur un ton sans appel.

-Mais Alice…

-Bella, me rappelas à l'ordre Alice.

Je regardais Edward pour qu'il me sauve, il me fit un regard désolé. Je cédais et monté dans ma chambre en boudant suivi par Alice et Rosalie.

Une fois dans ma chambre Rose fermais la porte, et moi je prenais place sans douceur sur mon lit croissant mes bras sur ma poitrine, j'allais passer un sale moment je le savais. Alice et Rose était partie dans le dressing, cherchant je ne sais que trop quoi.

-Essaye ça me dit Alice en me donnant un habit sur un cintre, je regardais c'était une robe noir légère avec un voile noir pardessus très très courte, avec une seule bretelle argenté.

-NON mais tu es folle, je vais ne pas sortir comme ça ! Lui dis-je en lui montrant la robe.

-Pourquoi ? Moi je la trouve très jolie cette robe.

-Elle est trop courte regarde ! Lui dit-je en lui montrant la longueur de la dite robe.

-Oh ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, si je te laissais faire tu irais en jeans.

-Je me sens bien en jeans moi !

\- Tu ne risque pas de faire craqué qui que ce soit de la sorte, me dit-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

-Mais je veux séduire personne moi ! Lui criais-je presque tellement je trouvé ses paroles ridicules.

-Tu es sur ? Me dit-elle.

-Heu…oui, de toute façon des vampires célibataires ça ne court pas les rue ici !

-Moi j'en connais un, dit-elle fière d'elle, et en plus il vie ici, reprit-elle.

Je baisais la tête, je savais de qui elle parlait, d'Edward. C'était le seul à ne pas être en couple, mais qui voudrais qu'une Isabella Swan, fille maussade, toujours triste et pas très jolie comparais à lui, qui était un dieu grec, moi je ressemblais au vilain petit canard. Et puis je savais qu'il ne me voyait pas ainsi. Je ne voulais pas être une distraction pour lui, si je devais être avec quelqu'un se serais avec amour pas par ennuie ou tout simplement pour éviter d'être seul.

-Edward est un ami, rien de plus, lui dis-je doucement.

-Vous êtes souvent ensemble, fit remarqué Rosalie.

-C'est ce que font les amis les filles ! Bon Alice j'accepte que tu choisisses ma tenue pour…heu je ne sais trop qu'elle sortit, mais à condition qu'elle ne soit pas trop courte et simple, pas de froufrou inutile.

Alice se mit en mode grenouille sautant partout, elle me serrait fors dans ses bras, me remerciant puis Rose et elle se mit à la recherche de LA robe. Elles revenaient dix minutes plus tard avec l'habit en question dans leurs dos.

-TADAM ! Crièrent-elles en même temps, en me montrant la robe et les chaussures qui allaient avec, je fus assez surprise en voyant la robe, elle était magnifique, je l'avais trouvé si belle que je l'avais enfilé en mois de deux sans râler. La robe était noir, simple s'arrêtant au-dessus de mes genoux, un léger décolleter laissant paraitre la naissance de mes seins, elle se tenait parfaitement grâce à deux fine bretelle, le tissus retombant légèrement sur mes épaules. Je me regardais dans le miroir et je me trouver pour une fois belle, je m'étais les chaussures légèrement surélevé grâce aux talons.

-Bella tu es M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E ! Me dit Rose, je regardais Alice qui encore une fois était ailleurs.

-Oui il va être ravi ! Dit-elle, en tapant des mains.

-De qui tu parles Alice ? Lui demandais-je.

-Heu… moi personne, bon alors demain on sort les filles, nous allons danser ! A ce mot je grimaçais, moi et la dance sa faisait deux ou plutôt dix. Les seules fois où j'avais dansé, c'était dans ma chambre seul bien sûr et pied nue.

-Dit Alice, maintenant que je sais pour les dons, tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi parfois tu as cette air étrange, oh me regarde pas comme ça. Je vois bien ce qui se passe par moment tu es comme ailleurs, déconnecté de la réalité.

-Désolé Bella, je n'avais pas le droit de te l'expliqué, j'ai des visions, je vois l'avenir !

-Ah bas si je m'attendais à ça, et donc tu vois se qui va se produire bientôt ou c'est limité dans le temps ?

-Je vois seulement ce que les personnes décident, mes visions peuvent changer, mais la plupart du temps elle reste inchangée !

-Tu as due nous voir arrivé de loin alors, tu as vu notre attaque ?

-A vrai dire, tu bloque mes visions, j'ai du mal à les interprété quand il s'agit uniquement de toi, j'ai quelque flache mais c'est tout.

-Satané bouclier, lâchais-je.

-Quoi ?

-Nicolas dit que c'est un bouclier.

-Ceci expliquerai cela, mais tu peux le contrôler Bella.

-Ah bon comment ?

-Avec beaucoup de travail et de la patience, me dit Rosalie.

-On t'aidera, peut-être que si j'ai une visions je pourrais vous aidé à comprendre qui es se vampire qui es à vos trousse.

-Oui et toi Rose, tu…tu as un don toi aussi ?

-Oui je peux d'un simple regard t'obligé à me dévoiler tout tes secrets ! Dit-elle fière d'elle avec un grand sourire.

-D'un seul regard ? Et les autres ?

-Oui, Jazz perçois les émottions et peut ainsi les contrôlé à sa guise, Emmet as une grande force, plus qu'un vampire nouveau-né, combien de maison nous avons détruit lors de nos…

-ROSE, ta vie sexuel ne nous intéresse guère, fit Alice. Rosalie levais les yeux au ciel.

-Carlisle lui as une retenue exemplaire, le sang humain lui fait rien du tout, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il travaille à l'hôpital. Quant à Esmée tu as dû le remarqué, elle a un sens décuplée de compassion, d'amour et de générosité.

-Sacré famille leurs dit-je avec envie.

Nous parlons des tenues de Rosalie et Alice, le reste de la soirée. Les filles m'avaient prévenue, dès le retour du lycée demain, on ira chasser et ensuite on s'enfermerait dans la salle de bains pour se préparé. Je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer ça.

Point de vue de Jasper

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures que les filles étaient dans la salle de bain d'Alice. Je savais pas ce qu'elle faisait mais sa durer, encore et encore, mais connaissant mon Alice et Rose ça ne m'étonnait pas.

Emmet avait bien essayé de voir sa Rose mais celle-ci avait refusé de lui ouvrir, j'avais due calmer Emmet sinon Monsieur gros muscles aurais défoncé la porte. Il ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps loin de sa Rose chérie.

Quand à Edward il était à son piano, écrivant des notes sur une partition, je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui arrivait ces dernier temps, il avait…changé, pas en mauvais loin de là. Il était moins renfermer, plus présent, plus souriant. Ce n'était pas ça qui m'inquiétais c'était ses émottions, un moment il était heureux, il était émerveiller, fasciné. Puis d'un coup il ressentait de la tristesse, de la colère, il devenait morose.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ressentait autant d'émottions contraire, tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis peu il avait repris le piano chose qui ne faisait plus depuis bien longtemps. Esmée avait voulue garder son piano au cas où il aurait envie de rejoué, elle avait tant espérer ce moment, nous aimions tous quand Edward joué de son piano, je savais plus que n'importe qui qu'il faisait ressortir tous ce qu'il ressentait dans sa musique.

Je m'approchais du piano doucement, ne voulant pas le dérangé, il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Un nouveau morceau ? Lui demandais-je en me pausant contre le piano.

-Oui…je crois.

-Y avais longtemps que tu n'avais pas joué du piano, et encore moins composé !

-L'inspiration quand tu nous tien, dit-il simplement en continuant à écrire sur sa feuille.

-Une raison spécial pour que l'inspiration t'es revenue ? Il s'arrêtait d'écrire se retournant vers moi.

\- Je ne sais pas, pourquoi cette question ?

-Oh comme ça, vue que tu n'as pas composé depuis…une centaine d'année, je me suis dit que…je ne sais pas quelque chose avait changé ! Il soupirait avant de me répondre.

-J'en avais juste envie.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler Edward, je ne suis pas idiot, je sais bien que quelque chose ne va pas. A tu oublier que je ressens les émottions ?

-Je sais Jazz mais…

-BON LES PIPELLETES VOUS VENEZ, Alice nous ordonne de nous préparer, ça va être l'heure ! Pire que les filles quand ils s'y mettent tous les deux, pouffa Emmet du salon.

-Je vais me préparer, je ne veux pas que mon Alice me pique une crise, dit-je a Edward, puis je repris. Hésite pas, quand tu seras prêt à en parler je suis ton frère après tout, c'est toujours mieux que Monsieur muscle !

-J'imagine même pas ce que ça serai si tu n'étais pas là, Emmet aurais surement détruit notre jolie demeure rigolait-il avec moi en me donnant un coup dans le dos, avant de se dirigé vers sa chambre.

Je filais moi aussi dans notre chambre à Alice et moi, les filles avaient déserté la salle de bain, je pouvais donc me préparé. Sans surprise ma belle m'avais déjà sortie mes habits pour ce soir, je souris à cette pensée, Alice restais Alice. Ce soir je serais habillé d'une chemise blanche et un jeans bleu nuit, surement assortie à la femme de ma vie.

Point de vue de Bella

Nous étions enfin prêtes, Alice et Rose étaient magnifiques. Rose portait une robe noir à paillette sans brettelle, qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, cette robe la m'étais vraiment en valeur, enrobant parfaitement sa poitrine, elle là portait avec des talons haut noir. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détaché leurs donnant plus de volume. Alice elle portait une robe bleu nuit qui lui arriver juste au-dessus des genoux, elle avait une fine ceinture noir aux niveaux de la taille et une épaule se trouvait dénudé, elle portait également des talons haut de la même couleur. Quant à moi, j'avais mis la tenue que Alice et Rose m'avait choisi, pour mes cheveux je les avais simplement attaché en faisant un chignon simple et avais laissé tomber quelques mèches sur le côté de mon visage.

Je trouvais ça ridicule de mettre de telles tenues pour aller en boîtes, mais bon c'était Alice alors ça ne m'étonnais pas. Nous étions donc prêtes à affronter le regard des garçons, nous étions toujours en haut attendant le signal d'Alice pour descendre. Sois disant, elle voulait voir la réaction en direct des garçons. Je comprenais pour Rose et elle, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que moi je descende, j'avais personne à impressionner MOI.

-C'est bon les filles, on peut y allé, moi d'abord, ensuite toi Rose et Bella en dernier, dit Alice en me faisant les gros yeux.

-Ok c'est bon, soufflais-je, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne peux pas descendre directement vous je comprends vous voulez plaire à vos homme mais moi j'ai personne, je sais même pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareille, c'est vrai quoi c'est qu'une sortie en boîte !

-Par ce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout ! Me dit-elle sévèrement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Point de vue d'Alice

Mais qu'elle tête de mule cette Bella, bon ok j'y avais était peut-être allé un peu fort encore une fois. Mais c'était notre première sortie tous ensemble, je voulais marquer le coup. De plus je savais que Edward n'étais pas insensible au charme de Bella, même si elle faisait rien pour le dragué, oh non ces deux-là si on ne les aidait pas jamais ils seront ensemble, ils feront un si jolie couple.

Je vois bien qu'Edward n'es plus le même depuis que Bella et Nicolas sont là, et je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit due à Nicolas. Bella es si innocente, toujours en train de se dévaloriser, elle ne se voie pas bien telle qu'elle est, une magnifique immortelle et j'en connais un qui allait craquer pour elle.

Je sais pas pourquoi tout d'un coup Edward s'intéresse à Bella, jamais il ne sait intéresser à un vampire avant elle, pourtant on en a croisé un certain nombre de belles vampires. Peut-être que Bella serait pour Edward ce que Jasper est pour moi, je sautais de joie à l'intérieur de moi rien qu'à cette idée.

Je me plaçais donc face aux escaliers, les garçons nous attendaient devant. Mon regard allé directement sur mon homme, Jasper. Il était magnifique, la tenue que je lui avais choisi lui allais que trop bien, je n'avais qu'une hâte, de là lui enlever. Je marchais dans sa direction, je voyais dans son regard tant d'amour et de désir. Il me prit dans ses bras, j'humais son odeur, aspirant ma drogue personnelle.

-Tu es magnifique mon amour, me dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus Monsieur Whitlock. Je ne sais pas qui vous as conseillé, mais vous êtes très beau !

-Hum…la meilleure et la plus belle femme au monde, me dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur infini.

Je stoppais notre baiser, voulant voir comment allé réagir mes deux frères en voyant Rosalie et Bella. Bon à vrai dire pour Rose je s'avais déjà, bas oui je vois l'avenir donc facile. Et puis pas besoins de don de voyance quand on connaissait mon idiot de grand frère. Mais vue que Bella brouillait mes visions, j'avais un léger doute sur la réaction d'Edward.

Rose fini par descendre et comme prévu, Emmet était…dans un état de léthargie bavant presque. Rosalie lui faisait un effet monstre, entre eux planais toujours une tension sexuel incroyable, je me demandais bien quand cela allait se calmer.

Rosalie rayonnait, elle dévorait également des yeux Emmet. Qui était habillé d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise également noire, avec quelque bouton ouvert laissant apparaitre la peau de son torse.

Je voyais du coin de l'œil Edward secouait la tête, et regardant notre chère frère d'un air de dégoût, il devait surement percevoir ses pensées un peu trop explicite.

Je retenais mon attention sur les marches voyant Bella descendre les marches, et en regardant Edward je savais que j'avais réussi.

Point de vue d'Edward

J'allais passé une horrible soirée, je le savais. Emmet hurlait dans ma tête, ces pensées étaient insupportables.

« Ma Rose, ma déesse, elle est as moi. Cette beauté est marié à moi, personne ne la toucherais, ou je promets que il souffrira de pire des manières, en séparant chaque morceaux un par un le démembrant en petit morceaux, je m'en ferais un cœur joie. Je ne vais pas tenir ainsi toute la soirée moi, et si… et si je la prenais dans les escaliers la tout de suite ? Non pas devant les autres, ok et dans le salon, ou encore dans la voiture d'Eddy oui j'adorerais le faire dans sa voiture. Mais comment je vais faire pour tenir toute la soirée moi, puff c'est injuste. »

Je soufflais, il n'arrêterait jamais. Au moins Jasper lui métrisais ses ardeur et ses pensées, j'aime ma famille mais y a des moments où j'aimerais partir loin, loin de toute ses voix dans ma tête. Pourtant je faisais tout pour pas les entendre, mais je n'avais pas d'interrupteur pour mon dons c'était en continue, voilà pourquoi j'aimais être avec Bella, avec elle je pouvais être moi. Edward Cullen et pas un vampire qui entend ce que pensent les autres. Je fus sortie de mes propres pensées là voyant arrivée…BELLA.

Même les pensées des autres c'était tue dans ma tête.

Elle était…elle était simplement magnifique, incroyablement belle. Elle portait une magnifique robe en soie noir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Je ne pouvais dire un mot, la regardant seulement. Je ne pouvais également faire aucun mouvement, aucun sourire au coin, ni aucun geste envers elle. Comme paralysé devant une telle beauté, ces cheveux était attaché en un chignon simple laissant quelques cheveux tombé sur son visage. A ce moment précis je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de tendre la main pour placer une de ses mèches derrière son oreille effleurant son doux visage du bout de mes doigts.

Jasper me donnais un coup de coude me sortant de mon état léthargique.

-Bon et si on y va ? On ne va pas passer la soirée dans l'entrée, dit Alice.

Alice : J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, c'est qui la plus forte c'est moi. Ha ha, il est complètement sous son charme ! Oups il me regarde, il descend de la montagne à cheval, il descend de la montagne, il descend de la montagne, il descend de la montagne à cheval »

Qu'es ce qu'elle manigançait encore ? Je craignais le pire avec Alice.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Juste car je vous adore, ce chapitre que j'ai adorée écrire, pour moi c'est un des meilleurs, j'espère qu'il vous plairas autant que à moi, à vous à présent de me donné votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Point de vue de Bella

Tout le monde me félicitais pour ma robe, enfin tous sauf un. Edward, il était resté là, aux côtés de Jasper, oh il m'avait regardé mais il n'avait ni bougé, ni parlé. Il m'avait juste fixé, comme l'autre jour dans ma chambre, la fois où j'étais en petite tenue. Il avait le même regard, la même intensité se lisait dans ses yeux, d'ailleurs quels yeux, sont regard était noir charbon, par or comme d'habitude mais noir, comme s'il avait soif, hors nous avons chassé il y avait à peine quelques heures.

J'étais donc resté là devant lui, soutenant son regard, essayant de comprendre, de savoir pourquoi il ne disait rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice nous donne le signal qu'il était temps pour nous de partir.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à l'arrière de la voiture d'Edward, cette fois c'est Rosalie qui nous avait gentiment demandé à Jasper, Alice et moi de monté dans la Volvo, sois disant préférant monter avec Emmet. Qui à mon avis était un peu trop joyeux, et presser de prendre sa jeep.

J'étais tout de suite monté à l'arrière, j'évitais tout contact avec Edward. J'avais tendance à trop le regarder et je n'aimais pas ça, ce sentiment qu'il faisait naître en moi ne me plaisait pas. Pourquoi voulais-je lui plaire ? Pourquoi sons avis comptais tant à mes yeux ? Pourquoi je le cherchais quand j'entais dans une pièce ? Ma vie n'est-elle pas assez chaotique comme ça pour que je complique encore les choses ?

Sur tout le chemin je restais là, la joue collé à la vitre dans mes pensées, ne disant rien, heureusement Alice parlait avec Jasper et Edward, je ne me sentais pas à faire la conversation ce soir de toute façon.

Je regardais le paysage, sans le voir. Pensant à tous se qui faisait de ma vie un enfer, ma condition pour commencer, ce vampire qui était là dehors attendant que je sois seul pour m'entraînais en Italie, le départ de Nicolas, puis notre départ à nous. Je ne voulais pas partir, j'avais trouvé en les Cullen une famille, une famille unis, je me sentais bien à leurs côtés, mais je savais que un jour nous devrions partir.

Une fois arrivée, je suivais les autres. Nous étions arrivés à destination devant le « The Royal lounge », la seule discothèque qui valait le détour d'après Alice.

Elle était tout excité, m'avais pris le bras pour m'emmener à l'intérieur, on s'est jamais si je m'étais sauvé. C'était comment dire…flashant, des lumières étaient propulsés de tous les côtés, rose rouge bleu vert. Sur les côtés, il y avait de grande banquette marrons et de petites table basse noir ou on pouvait se posé facilement. Les murs était couvert à certain endroit de miroir en mosaïque qui reflétais la lumières projetée. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait la piste de dance, sans artifice. En même temps qui sa intéresserais de savoir de quelle couleur elle était.

Tout au bout de la salle on pouvait voir un gros cube blanc, et au-dessus un homme de la vingtaine je dirais, surement le DJ. Tout à droite il y avait le bar, je m'attardais pas dessus sachant très bien que l'alcool n'a aucun effet sur nous alors pourquoi si intéressé.

Alice me tirais vers la seul banquette disponible, là où tous les Cullen étaient déjà installé. Alice se m'était sur les genoux de son homme et moi sur la seule place disponible à côtés d'Edward bien sûr.

-Alors Bella tu en pense quoi ? Me demandais Rosalie.

-De quoi ? Répondis-je, n'ayant pas du tout écouté leurs conversation.

\- De la discothèque pardi !

-Ah…c'est assez…fluorescent, dit-je en grimaçant.

-Bella ! Dit Emmet on n'est pas dans une église là !

Tout le monde se mit à rire puis ils repartirent dans leurs conversations sur le lieu. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, je me retournais donc vers lui. C'est grand yeux rencontrèrent les miens, je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Lui sourire, lui parlé tout simplement, oui lui demandé le pourquoi de son comportement de tout à l'heure. Dans la chambre on était comme les meilleurs amis du monde, et d'un coup plus rien, je ne comprenais rien à ce telle changement d'aptitude.

-Bella, me dit-il difficilement. Ces trais sur son visage avait encore changé, il paraissait souffrir. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Il lisait en moi ou quoi ?

-De quoi ? Lui fit-je semblant de pas comprendre de quoi il parlé.

-A la villa, quand tu…tu as descendues les escaliers, je…je suis désolé de ma non réaction face à ta…tenue.

-C'est pas grave…ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais mise pour toi,…c'est Alice qui m'a obligé je n'ai pas eu le choix que d'obéir à ta sœur ! Elle se croit obliger de faire de moi sa poupée, elle veut absolument me faire jolie pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, si elle savait que tout cela sers à rien même avec toute la peine du monde elle n'y arriverait pas.

-Tu as tors, me dit-il simplement. Tu n'as nul besoins de beau vêtement ou de maquillage pour être belle, tu l'es naturellement. Tous ces artifices ne font que souligner ta beauté ! Me dit-il en me regardant intensément.

Je ne pu rien répondre à cela, il m'avait cloué le bec comme on dit. Edward venais de m'avouer me trouvé belle. Même si j'avais pue parlé en cette instant ce qui me parait impossible, je n'aurais pas sue quoi dire. J'étais juste fasciner par son regard, par sa peau, ses lèvres, j'étais comme paralysé. Jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me tire par le bras debout devant moi.

-C'est l'heure de danser ma belle, allé viens avec Rose et moi !

\- Heu Alice, je ne sais pas si…

-Il faut un début à tout, on n'est pas venue ici pour regarder les autres danser ! Me dit-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Ok, cédais-je en la suivant sur la piste de dance.

Je la suivais jusqu'à Rosalie, qui se déchainait sur la piste de dance, je vie très vite Emmet arrivé près d'elle faisant des regards noirs aux garçons qui s'approchaient trop près de sa dulcinée. Alice commençait à danser au rythme de la music, me poussant à faire la même chose.

Au début je danser doucement, mais peu de temps après je me laisser aller au rythme de la music, ne pensant à rien. Ni aux personnes près de moi, ni dans le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais, non juste la music et moi.

Je me sentais bien, libre. Libre de mes gestes, de mes mouvements, libérant toute mes mauvaises pensées qui avaient envahi mes pensées, je fermais simplement les yeux et profitais du moment présent avec mes amies. Rigolant, m'amusant tous simplement. Je n'étais plus un vampire pourchassé, mais seulement une fille qui danser, comme n'importe qu'elle femme ici, j'étais juste Bella.

J'étais tellement dans mon monde que je ne vie même pas Edward nous rejoindre, je sentie juste son odeur, je savais qu'il était là près de moi. Mais je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, préférant continuer de bouger tout en profitant de sa délicieuse odeur qui envahissait mes narines.

Point de vue d'Edward

Je n'avais pas résisté à lui dire ses mots, le pire dans tout ça c'est que je le penser réellement. Jamais je n'avais était attirée ainsi par une femme, vampire ou humaine. Bella était magnifique et elle ne sans rendais même pas compte. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aller dans ce sens, à vrai dire je n'avais même pas réfléchis à ce que j'avais dit, c'était sortie tout seul.

Je perdais tout raisonnement fasse à elle, ne contrôlant plus mes paroles ni mes actes. Et cela me faisait peur, je changé, malgré moi je changé à son contacte, j'étais totalement perdus en ce moment.

Je regardais aux loin Bella danser, j'étais agréablement surpris en la voyant danser ainsi. En vue de sa réaction quand ma chère sœur l'avait obligé à aller danser, j'avais pensé qu'elle resterait la Bella timide que je connaissais.

Mais non, elle avait commencé à bouger doucement puis à se défouler sur la piste de dance. Elle se déhanchait très bien sur la piste, riant aux éclats avec mes sœurs. C'était magnifique de la voir sourire, rire ainsi, c'était un incroyable spectacle pour moi, j'aurais pu la regarder ainsi des heures durant si certaines pensées ne m'était pas parvenue jusqu'à mon esprits.

Inconnue « Putain elle est sexy celle-là, hum que j'aimerais la voir se trémousser nue sur moi »

Inconnue « Oh oui bouge moi se jolie petit derrière, je vais demander au DJ de mettre une chanson collé serrer pour me coller à cette coquine »

Sans était trop pour moi, je me levé précipitamment prés à zigouiller quelqu'un, j'allais vers le type en question mais fut retenue par Jasper.

-Hey qu'es ce qui se passe Edward ? Tes émottions sont en ébullition, tu peux me dire ce que tu vas faire aux justes ?

-Je vais lui apprendre à ce type comment on traite une femme ! Dis-je en serrant les dents.

-Tu vas rien faire du tout, OH Edward, tu vas te calmer sinon, c'est moi qui te sors, et tu ne pourras pas protéger ta belle en détresse !

-Commen….comment….

\- Oh Edward je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, j'ai bien vue comment tu regardes Bella ! Et puis les émottions ne mente pas.

Je regardais Jasper surpris, c'était bien le seul qui ne pensait pas constamment que Bella et moi feront un excellent couple, mais c'était le seul qui avait décelé mon intérêt pour elle sans pour autant m'embêter. Il m'envoyait des ondes de calmes et je me détendais petit à petit.

-Je…

-Aller vient, on va les rejoindre. Et puis Edward amuse toi un peu ! Et il partait, rejoindre sa moitié.

Moi je ne bougeais pas, encore sous le choc. Jusqu'à ce que je voie le type de tout à l'heure allé en direction du DJ, j'allais à mon tour rejoindre ma famille et Bella, qui dansais toujours les yeux fermés et un sourire étincelant se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Je dansais moi aussi sur la piste, me calmant peu à peu, profitant du spectacle devant mes yeux. Je n'aie jamais vraiment aimé ces danses-là, c'était juste de la musique bruyante pour moi, je préférais la musique douce, les slots, cela me ressemblais plus. Mais je prenais goût aux côtés de Bella, j'aimais la voire bougé ainsi, et me surprenais à faire de même.

Comme je le redoutais la musique changeait, le type responsable de ma colère revenait vers Bella. Je pris alors les choses en mains. Je me plaçais dans le dos de Bella, posant mes mains sur sa taille. Au début elle fut surpris, mais ce laissais faire se collant un peu plus à moi.

Mon torse touché à présent son dos et j'avais ma tête prés de son coup. Ce contact m'électrisais, j'étais littéralement en feu, sentant ses fesses bougeant contre mon bas ventre. Je posais mes mains autour de sa taille l'emprisonnant, là non plus elle ne me rejetait pas, je pouvais la voir sourire un peu plus.

Non dansions l'un contre l'autre dans une dance très sensuelle, je ne voyais qu'elle, ma tête contre la sienne. Bella avait posé quant à elle sa main droite sur la mienne, et sa main gauche dans mes cheveux nous collant encore plus.

Une chaleur encore inconnue s'emparais de mon corps, l'envahissant totalement. Je ne maitrisais plus rien, j'avais envie…non j'avais besoins de son contact, je tentais de la rapproché encore plus de moi, frottant mon corps au sien, mais même là ce n'était pas assez, il fallait que je la sente encore plus près, plus proche de moi.

Je sentais le souffle de Bella augmenter, je ne pouvais voir ses yeux car ils étaient toujours fermer, mais je sentais sa prise sur moi se resserrer. Je ne savais pas ce qui nous arrivais, c'était tout nouveau pour moi, ressentir cette sensation qu'elle me procurait, tout ce que je savais c'est que j'aimais ça, j'aimais ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir. Là encore, je n'eus pas le loisir de me contrôlé, je déposais un baiser contre son coup et je crue entendre Bella gémir.

Malheureusement pour moi la musique pris fin, et je nu pas d'autres choix que de libérer ma belle. Elle ouvrait les yeux comme si elle se réveillait, regardant ou elle était.

Suite à cette dance, nous retournions nous assoir sur la banquette, je nue pas le loisir de pouvoir retouché Bella. Elle discutait avec Alice de l'autre côté de la banquette, je décidais de pas en faire de cas, et de profité de la soirée.

De temps en temps nous retournions danser, et je me surpris à bien m'amuser. C'était bien la première fois. Vers 4h00 du matin nous décidions de rentrer, cette fois et pour mon plus grand plaisir Bella montais à l'avant à mes côtés.

De temps en temps, je la regardais du coin de l'œil, elle était si belle ce soir, et comme un idiot je ne lui avais rien dit. Une fois devant la villa, je me dépêchais à sortir de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Bella.

-Merci, dit-elle timidement.

Elle commençait à partir en direction de la villa, alors je pris sa main pour la stopper, j'attendais les autres rentrer pour lui expliquer mon geste.

-Edw….., je la coupais.

-Je veux juste te dire quelque chose, lui dis-je en remontant ma main frôlant son bras au passage avant de caresser sa joue du bout de mes doigts.

-Tu es incroyablement belle ce soir Bella ! Je la regardais intensément, lui faisant parvenir mes mots au plus profond d'elle.

-Merci dit-elle, et là je vie pour la première fois ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosée.

Je souriais fasse à cela, et dire que c'est moi qui déclenche sa part d'humanité me rendais heureux, je caressais doucement sa joue devenue rouge.

-Tu es encore plus belle quand tu rougie, elle me regardait sans comprendre, je l'incitais regarder son reflet dans le rétroviseur.

-Fichu trait d'humanité, pourquoi suis-je la seul à qui sa arrive ?

-Moi j'adore ça ! Je ne voulais pas rentrer à la villa, mais je savais que si on restait dehors, ma famille allais se douter de quelque chose alors je lui pris la main et repris. Tu viens ? Allons rejoindre les autres.

Elle me suivit, et nous rentrions dans la villa bizarrement silencieuse, Carlisle plonger dans un livre de médecine, Esmée regardant un magazine de déco intérieure en souriant, Alice et Jasper collé dans le canapé du salon s'embrassant et Rosalie et Emmet jouant à la wii. Hum ça sentais faut tout ça aussi faut que le mensonge que l'on essayé de faire gober au humain à notre sujet.


	15. Chapitre 14

Un nouveau chapitre, vous plairas t-il à vous de me le dire. A vos review.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Point de vue de Bella

On y était, c'était le grand jour Nicolas partais, il me quittait. Je savais que c'était pour nous, pour que l'on ne risque plus rien, mais j'avais peur, peur de ne plus jamais revoir mon grand frère. Bien sûr il avait tenté de me rassurer, mais j'y pouvais rien, j'étais inquiète.

Nous étions sur mon lit Nico et moi, moi dans ses bras, il tenter bien tant que mal de me rassurer mais encore une fois en vin. Nous ne disons plus rien depuis un moment profitant des derniers instants ensembles. Notre position me rappelait Edward, la façon dont il m'avait consolé quand j'avais appris le départ de Nicolas, même si il m'avait pris dans ses bras comme mon frère le faisait en ce moment, c'était complétement différent. Ce que je ressentais avec Edward était complètement différent, chacun de ses touchés m'électrisais. Cela me rappelait aussi notre sortie en boîte.

La façon dont il m'avait pris dans ses bras, collant mon dos à son torse. Sa façon de bouger avec moi, ses mains entourant mon corps, sa tête posée sur la mienne. Tout mon être c'était alors embraser, enflammer, je prenais littéralement feu dans ses bras. Mais pas d'un feu qui nous fait mal, non d'un feu bien plus qu'agréable, ma respiration c'était alors accélérer, chose que je n'avais pas comprise. Tout le long de notre dance j'avais fermé les yeux pensant que c'était mon imagination qui m'avait joué des tours, mais quand j'avais ouvert les yeux, je l'avais vue, je l'avais sentie tout autour de moi, me serrant fort contre lui.

Edward me faisait ressentir des choses nouvelles, des choses que je pensais ne jamais ressentir en tant que vampire. Il faisait ressortir ma part d'humanité en moi. Comment il faisait ça ? Je n'en savais rien. Il m'avait même fait rougir, alors que depuis ma transformation cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Peut-être était-il possible que je redevienne humaine, peut-être que cela n'avait rien avoir avec Edward.

-Nico?

-Oui Bella ! Je relevais la tête pour le regardait.

-Tu pense qu'un vampire peut redevenir humain ?

-Non, c'est impossible, pourquoi cette question ? Je baissais la tête avant de répondre.

-Je pensais que…au vue que…je verse des larmes et que je rougis alors que je ne devrais pas. Je me suis demandé s'il était possible que je redevienne humaine ?

-Tu rougis ? Depuis quand ?

-Oh…au retour d'Olympique, je sentais son regard sur moi alors je continuais. Edward m'a dit un truc…et j'ai rougis.

-Quoi comme truc ?

-Rien de bien méchant, éludais-je.

-Tu l'aime bien se Edward n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui c'est un bon ami, répondis-je en jouant avec les doigts.

-Un bon ami hein ! Je ne répondais rien, il n'y avait rien à en dire. Bella si tu fais ses choses, je ne pense pas que c'est que tu redeviennes humaine, mais que ça fait partie de ton dons, il évolue c'est tout.

-Oui bas, j'aurais préféré que ce côtés-là ne réapparaisse pas, s'il y a bien une chose que je détestais quand j'étais humaine c'était mes rougissements. Nicolas se mit à rire, je lui mis un coup dans les côtes sa lui apprendra à se moquer de moi.

-J'aimerais durant mon absence que tu t'entraînes avec ton bouclier, dit-il en changeant de conversation redevenant sérieux.

-Que je m'entraîne, mais comment ? Je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne moi.

-Carlisle t'apprendras, sois patiente. En plus sa te permettra peut-être dans savoir plus sur tes capacités ! Et continue de t'entrainer avec les Cullen, bientôt je n'aurais plus rien n'as t'apprendre, tu voleras de tes propres ailes.

-Si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi comme ça tu rêves, lui dit-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire.

Nous restions ainsi jusqu'à son départ, c'était bientôt l'heure je le savais, j'aurais aimé pouvoir l'en n'empêché mais j'étais à court d'idée, et puis j'étais égoïste. Moi je voulais le retenir ici, quand lui tout ce qui voulais c'était comprendre pourquoi on nous en voulait, je ne penser qu'a moi dans l'histoire. Lui allait risquer sa vie, pendant que moi j'irai au lycée.

-Bella c'est l'heure, me dit-il en se relevant légèrement moi toujours dans ses bras.

-Je peux t'accompagner à l'aéroport ?

-Non, toi va au lycée, j'appellerais dès que je serais arrivé, je te le promets. Me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux, j'opinais.

A quoi ça servais de bataillé avec lui, il gagné toujours. Je baissais la tête, et s'il ne revenait pas ?

-Tout va bien se passé Bella, me dit-il.

-Je croyais que c'était Edward qui lisait dans les pensées ? Lui dis-je en souriant légèrement.

-Je lie en toi comme dans un livre ouverts, dit-il. Allé viens faudrait pas que je loupe mon vol.

Nous allons donc dans le salon, ou toute la famille Cullen nous attendaient. Nicolas prenait son sac, et partait dans le garage, c'était Carlisle qui l'emmenais à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Je vis Esmée me regardais compatissante, elle ressemblait vraiment de plus en plus à une mère que à un vampire, tellement de gentillesse, de compassion, d'amour envers ses enfants. Je lui fis un faible sourire pour ne pas l'inquiété. Ce n'était pas seulement un clan de vampire, c'était vraiment une famille, une vrai, je les enviais. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir une famille comme la leurs.

Nous nous rassemblons dehors, devant la voiture de Carlisle, prêts à faire nos en revoir, je refusais de penser que c'était un adieu, non il reviendrait, il me l'avait promis.

-Prend soins de toi Nicolas, lui dit Esmée en l'enlaçant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vous prenez soins de Bella, elle ma famille !

-Comme si c'était ma propre fille, lui dit-elle. Ce qu'elle lui dit me touchais beaucoup, je savais comment était Esmée mais l'entendre dire faisait rebattre mon cœur mort depuis longtemps.

-Si ta besoins de dégommer quelque têtes appelle nous, enfin un peu d'action ! Lui dit Emmet en lui serrant la main façon footballeur avec une tape dans le dos.

-Pourquoi pas, mais je ne pense pas qu'une bagarre serai utile. Lui répondis Nico en riant.

Nicolas passait de bras en bras, quand il serrait la main d'Edward j'eu l'impression qu'ils avaient une discutions silencieuse, Edward lui fit un signe de tête et Nicolas se tournais vers moi.

-Tu va me manquer petite sœur, me dit-il en me serrant fort dans ses bras.

\- Moi encore plus, lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

-Travaille au lycée, je veux que des bonnes notes. Travaille le combat, et commence à travailler sur ton bouclier, et chasse ! Me dit-il avec son air de papa poule.

-Oui papa ! Lui dit-je en levant les yeux aux ciels, pire que mon père je vous jure.

Il se tournait vers Edward, puis montais dans la voiture. Après un en revoir, la voiture démarrais et je ne la quittais pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne vers la forêt.

Je sentais un bras réconfortant me frotter le dos, tout en regardant par la direction que Nico était parti. Je reconnus l'odeur d'Esmée.

-Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas. Ensuite vous pourrais vous retrouvez sans épée Damoclès au-dessus de votre tête.

-J'aurais due insistée pour aller avec lui.

-Bella, Nicolas veut que tu finisses ton année, et tu vas voir on va bien s'occupée de toi, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

-C'est vrai ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

-Bien sur tu en doutais ?

-Je pensais que …une fois toute cette histoire terminé…

-Si Nicolas et toi voulais rester nous n'y voyons aucun problème, allé viens va te préparer, tu vas finir par être en retard au lycée. Et tu ne veux surement pas enragée Alice ?

-Ah non surement pas rigolais-je avec elle.

Je partais donc dans ma chambre prendre une douche, et m'habillé pour le lycée. Je n'avais pas tellement envie d'y allé, mais au moins j'aurais l'esprit occupée. Je prenais les affaires préparé par Alice sur mon lit, elle avait pris l'habitude de me les préparés tous les matins pour mon plus grand malheur, et attention si je discutais ses choix.

Aujourd'hui c'était un pantalon noir moulant, avec une tunique en laine beige, ainsi que des ballerines beiges. Au moins c'était assez discret pour une fois, pas de décolleter. En même temps on était à Forks, qui s'habiller en tenue d'été en hiver ?

Je laissais mes cheveux ballant les laissant retomber sur mes épaules, me maquillais légèrement. Prenais mon sac qui était sur mon lit et partais rejoindre les Cullen dans le salon.

Point de vue d'Edward

Bella, venais de nous rejoindre, je pouvais sentir son odeur dans la pièce. Je restais devant la porte vitrée, derrière le canapé me concentrant sur cette odeur, son odeur. Cela me permettais de m'évader, de ne plus entendre les pensées de ma famille. D'habitude je partais quelques jours par mois, pour me vider la tête, je partais dans les montagnes loin de toute civilisation, c'était de seul moyens pour supporter toutes ses pensées qui s'immiscer dans ma tête en continue.

Mais depuis que nous avions de la visite je n'étais pas partis, en réalité je ne voulais pas partir. Ce n'était pas le moment, Bella avait besoins de moi… enfin de nous. Et puis se vampire traînais toujours je ne sais où, je ne pouvais pas partir sachant que moins on était nombreux plus on prenait le risque qu'il attaque et s'en prenne à Bella. Je ne le supportais pas, savoir qu'elle courrait un danger me rendais malade.

Bella faisait partis de la famille maintenant, je savais que sa finirais par arrivé. Ma mère la considère comme sa fille, toutes la famille l'avais adopté, elle était si douce et si gentille comment ne pas l'apprécier.

Emmet, Jasper, Alice et même Rosalie considérais déjà Bella comme leurs sœur. Moi je ne savais pas trop, je ne la voyais pas comme Rose ou Alice, non c'était différent, j'avais besoins d'être au près d'elle, de toucher sa peau délicate.

Étais-ce de l'amitié ? Je n'avais pas étais vraiment ami avec une fille, j'avais des connaissances bien sûr, mais de là à dire que l'on était amies non surement pas. Donc Bella était forcément une amie, une amie proche, un peu trop proche peut-être…

J'étais vraiment perdu dans tout ça ! Mais peut-on avoir envie d'embrasser les lèvres d'une amie ? Surement pas, là encore c'était autre chose, mais quoi alors ?

Je me retournais pour voir ma famille, tous rigolais même Bella. Je voyais Jasper me regardant inquiet, je lui faisais un léger sourire pour le rassurer, il avait dû percevoir mes émotions.

Quand Alice vue l'heure nous partions tous au lycée, nous arrivions pile à l'heure. La matinée se passait doucement, je compter les heures avant de revoir …ma famille.

Bien sûr j'espionnais Bella à travers les esprits de mes frères et sœurs qui l'accompagnaient dans ses cours. Pour sa sécurité bien sûr... ba oui on s'est jamais si…si ce vampire s'attaquais à elle durant l'inter classe. Elle n'était pratiquement jamais seule, mais je préférais m'en assurer, Carlisle nous avait dit de rester sur notre garde, c'est donc ce que je fais,… je veille.

Je croisais Jasper dans le couloir en allant à la cafétéria. Nous marchions en silence, quand je vie qu'il me regardait du coin de l'œil, je concentrer toujours mon dons sur l'esprit d'Emmet qui était avec Bella donc je ne pouvais pas lire en même temps en Jasper.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Lui demandais-je en continuant d'avancer.

-Je te répondrais quand toi tu me diras ce qui t'arrive en ce moment !

-Hein ? Mais rien, ce n'est pas moi qui surveille tout tes faits et gestes.

-Oh Edward pas à moi Ok, il s'arrêtait me bloquant le passage, tu es bizarre depuis un petit moment. Tout le monde-là remarquer, y a que toi qui ne tant rend pas compte !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, je suis comme d'habitude.

-Ah oui ? Alors explique moi pourquoi tout d'un coup, on te voit de plus en plus avec nous alors que avant tu partais tous les quatre matins t'enfermer dans ta solitude ? Pourquoi tes émottions s'entremêles entre elles, tu es heureux puis déprime. Tu changes d'émottions sans arrêt d'une seconde à l'autre…Edward tu sais que tu peux me parler…

-Tout va bien Jazz arrête de te faire des films, et zen mec ! Lui dit-je en lui donnant un coup dans le dos espérant qu'il alle pas plus loin. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ça, moi-même j'étais perdue dans ce que je ressentais.

-Si tu le dit, me dit-il simplement en rejoignant les autres à notre table attitrée.

Le pseudo repas se passait tranquillement, Bella demandait à Alice si Nicolas avait atterris à mainte reprise, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. L'heure qui suivait j'étais avec Bella, enfin…

Je profitais pour l'admirer de mes propres yeux, elle était toujours aussi magnifique, je n'osais pas lui adresser la parole, elle était dans ses pensées ou alors concentrer dans le cours je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que elle était concentré regardant droit devant-elle.

Depuis ce fameux soir, la première fois que je l'es vue rougir. Depuis ce soir-là nous nous n'étions pas reparlé, elle profitait pleinement de son frère ou alors Alice l'embarquais dans sa chambre pour des discutions entre filles. Et puis il y avait aussi ses cours de luttes avec Emmet.

Je n'étais pas rester un seul instant seul avec elle, bien sûr je me sentais pas rejeté. Bella et moi avons échangés quelque regard, quelques sourires mais rien de plus. Ce week-end j'avais bien l'intention de changer cela, je penser l'emmené à ma clairière. Elle pourrait si réfugier, c'était mon endroit de paix,… mais j'étais prêt à le partager avec elle.

Une fois le cours fini, nous sortions du lycée toujours dans le silence, nous rentrions dans la villa et la première chose que faisait Bella était d'allé voir Carlisle pour lui demander des nouvelles de Nicolas.


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Bonsoir tout le monde voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il plairas, laissé des reviews.**_

 _ **Un grand merci à tous qui mon laissé des reviews, cela me fait super plaisir malheureusement sur 40 vue seulement 2 ou 3 personnes commentent...**_

 _ **Merci à toi Laetis6 pour tout tes reviews comme d'habitude, je suis ravie que mes chapitres te plaisent, en effet ils aimes pour la première fois donc pas évident de comprendre ce sentiment, surtout en temps que vampire.**_

 _ **Merci à toi Canada02 c'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews et de voir que mes chapitres te plaise toujours autant.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous.**_

* * *

Chapitre 15

 **Point de vue de Bella**

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Nicolas était partis, je l'avais eu au téléphone hier soir. Il allait bien, était en sécurité chez les amis de Carlisle. Mais…je ne sais pas…j'avais comme un pressentiment, je n'étais pas rassurer, j'avais l'impression que l'on était espionné et je n'aimais pas ça. Il fallait que Nicolas revienne, je ne voulais pas mettre la famille Cullen en danger, c'était notre histoire tout ça, eux n'avais rien à voir avec nos problème, il n'avait pas à en subir les conséquences.

J'étais en cour avec Emmet, d'habitude c'était vraiment un gigolo mais depuis que les Cullen avait décidé de me changer les idées c'était pire. Emmet lançais des boules de papier dans la poubelle à côtés du professeur, pariant que jamais il ne sent rendrais compte.

Moi j'étais sur du contraire, il ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir, par moment Emmet lançait un peu trop fort et la poubelle bougeais. Bien sur Emmet lançais à vitesse vampirique donc personne ne le voyais, a part nous. Emmet me faisait bien rire, je lui lançais un nouveau défi, bien décidé à rire encore un peu avant la fin du cours.

-Tu dois prendre le stylo au prof sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Lui dis-je tout sourire. Le professeur était tellement partie dans son monologue qu'il sent apercevrais même pas, quant aux élèves ils étaient tous plongés sur leurs feuilles notant tout ce que le prof disait.

-Mais tu es folle, si jamais on me voie je suis cuit, Carlisle me tuera et Rosalie encore plus ! Tu as déjà vue Rosalie être en colère ? Car moi oui, et je peux te dire que ce n'est pas cool du tout, dit-il comme apeurée.

-Oh mais c'est qu'il a peur le petit Emmet riais-je. Personne ne te verra, le professeur es encore dans son monologue, je parie que si tu dansais dans la classe avec juste ton caleçon il ne te verrait même pas, et les élèves sont sois endormis sois plongés sur leurs feuilles, et on est la seul table du fond. Quoi que te voir danser avec juste ton caleçon cela serait un beau défi, je le regardais, il faisait les gros yeux et moi je rigolais.

-Bella tu es complétement folle ma parole !

-Très bien, vue que Monsieur gros muscles ne veut pas le faire moi j'y vais. Je vais te montrer ce que c'est la rapidité moi, il voulue me rattraper mais je m'étais déjà levé. Et en un éclair, je prenais le stylo du professeur et le planquais dans sa sacoche, puis revenais à ma place.

Je lançais un regard fier à Emmet qui me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, ce qui me faisait bien rire.

A la fin de son monologue le professeur cherchais son stylo pour écrire sur le tableau.

-Bon nous allons…mais ou es passé ce fichu stylo….je l'avais pourtant pausé sur mon bureau tout à l'heure.

Il cherchait encore et encore commençant à s'énerver jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie sonne nous indiquant la fin du cours.

-VOUS FERAIS TOUT LES EXERCICE DE LA PAGE 32 POUR LUNDI! Criais le professeur alors que les élèves partaient en direction de la cafeteria.

Arrivé devant la table de tous les Cullen, je souriais toujours pendants que Emmet lui boudait, je prenais place entre Alice et Edward comme d'habitude. Rose voyant l'attitude de son homme le pris dans ses bras lui demandant ce qui se passait, quand à Edward je le vis sourire.

-Qu'à tu fais à mon homme Bella ? Me demandais Rose.

-On a fait des paris durant le cours, seulement Emmet à refuser un défi que je lui ai lancé juste par ce que il a trop peur de toi, lui dis-je simplement toujours en souriant fière de mon coup.

-C'était quoi se défi ?

-Prendre le stylo du professeur !

-Devant tout le monde ?

-Oui mais le prof était tellement absorbé et les élèves endormis qu'ils n'ont rien vue, j'ai même eu le temps de mettre le stylo dans la sacoche du prof.

-Non sérieux ? Je te savais pas de tel tallent Bella. Emmet s'écartais de Rosalie la fusillant du regard. Quoi ? Dit-elle.

-Je l'aurais fait tu m'aurais tué, mais quand c'est Bella tu es impressionné, ce n'est pas juste ! Dit-il en en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine, et en boudant encore plus.

Rosalie, lui murmurais quelque chose à l'oreille si bas que nous ne pouvons pas l'entendre, mais à voir les yeux d'Emmet se rouvrir avec fascination je me doutais bien que ce que elle lui avait murmuré n'était pas comment dire désagréable, c'était même le contraire.

Suite à cela, Emmet sautais directement sur la bouche de sa belle, la bonne humeur était de rendez-vous, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice y mette son grains de sel.

-Bella ce week-end shopping, hurlais-elle presque, oh non pitié.

-AH NON ! Cette fois ce n'était pas moi qui avait rouspété, non c'était la voix que je n'avais plus entendue depuis plus d'une semaine, c'était Edward.

-Et pourquoi ça non je peux savoir Eddy ? Lui demandais Alice. Je regardais comme tout le monde à notre table Edward, il avait grimacé au surnom que sa sœur l'avait appelé, mais même en grimaçant cette homme était beau.

-Ce week-end Bella a déjà quelque chose de prévu ! Lui dit-il en regardant Alice déterminé.

-Ah bon ? Lui dis-je surprise, j'étais contente de ne pas subir le shopping d'Alice, mais je ne savais pas du tout de quoi il parlait

-Tu viens avec moi ce week-end, dit-il sûr de lui.

-Ou ça ? Demande Alice me prenant de court.

-Oui, on aimerait bien savoir nous aussi ! Dit à son tour Emmet.

-C'est une surprise, me dit Edward en me regardant ignorant les remarque des autres.

-Et on peut venir nous ? Demandait Alice.

-Surement pas !

-Et pourquoi Bella à droit et pas nous ? Demandait Emmet.

-Par ce que j'ai besoins de calme, j'en peux plus d'entendre tes sales pensées salace à longueur de temps, et vue que Bella me boque c'est pensées elle peut venir ! Enfin si veut, me dit-il en se retournant vers moi. Bien sûr je ne t'oblige à rien, si tu préfères aller faire les magasins…

-Non c'est bon, je viens.

Ouf sauvé par Edward, mais sa réaction m'avais blessé. Je me doutais de ses raisons qui l'amené à passer du temps avec moi, mais j'avais l'espoir qui soit avec moi car il m'apprécier et pas par ce que il n'entendait pas mes pensées du coup il était tranquille.

J'aurais pu refuser, mais une autre sortie shopping m'aurais tué, donc j'avais dit oui. Et puis moi je l'apprécié j'aimais passer du temps en sa compagnie, même si ce n'était pas réciproque, je profiterais de chaque instant passé à ses côtés.

Je me demandais ou il allait m'emmener. Je savais pas comment être avec lui, par moment quand on était seul, il était très tendre, avait des gestes assez intimes envers moi. Et quand on était avec les Cullen il était différent…distant, je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Nous étions allés à notre cour en silence, comme depuis une semaine il ne me parlait pas, me lançant quelque coup d'œil mais c'est tout.

Je décidais de lui demandais ce qui se passait durant notre trajet à la maison des Cullen, bizarrement l'heure passait très lentement. Je voyais encore Mike Newton me mâter, ce que je pouvais détester ça.

Une fois la sonnerie retentie, je me précipité vers la sortie, je me sentais oppresser, j'avais besoins de sortir du lycée. Edward me rejoignais très vite, j'avais envie de rentrer à pied, affronter son regard quand je lui poserais la fameuse question mais c'était trop pour moi.

-Bella tu va ou ? Me demandait-il alors que j'avançais en direction de la forêt prête à rentrer en courant comme j'aimais si bien le faire.

-Je…j'ai besoins de courir, lui dit-je timidement sans le regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser y allé seul.

-Pourquoi ? Je te rappel que j'ai passé l'âge d'être chaperonner, lui dis-je énervé.

-Je l'es promit Bella, et je romps jamais mes promesses.

-Tu l'as promis à qui ? Lui demandais-je en le regardant enfin.

-Nicolas, juste avant qu'il ne parte.

-C'était donc ça votre discussion silencieuse !

-Oui, tu t'en étais aperçue ? Me dit-il en me souriant légèrement.

-Il n'avait pas à te demander ça, je ne vais pas te forcer à rester avec moi juste par ce que Monsieur es partie. J'étais prête à partir, quand il se postait devant moi, nos corps se touchant presque.

-Qu'es ce que tu vas t'imaginer là au juste ? Tu crois sérieusement que je suis là juste par ce que ton frère me la demandé ? Je baissé la tête, c'était exactement ce que je pensé et cela me faisait mal.

-Bella, dit-il me relevant le menton du bout de ses doigts pour que je le regarde. Je ne fais jamais quelque chose si je n'en ai pas envie ! Si Nicolas m'a demandé de veillé sur toi c'est aussi par ce que il sait que j' ai….que j'apprécie ta présence.

-Comment il pourrait savoir ça ?

-On en a un peu parlé, il s'inquiétait pour toi, ne voulais pas que tu te renferme. Et je crois qu'il avait raison Bella tu…attends pas ici, je vais appeler Carlisle et je t'emmène quelque part d'accord ?

-Ok, répondis-je seulement. Je ne croyais pas vraiment ce qu'il me disait, je savais que s'il passait du temps avec moi c'était pour ne plus avoir ses voix dans sa tête comme il l'avait dit un peu plus tôt à Emmet.

Nous laissons la voiture dans le garage, il me prit la main pour que je le suive. Nous courrions à vitesse vampirique, cela me faisant du bien, me libéré d'un poids. Je me sentais de nouveau vivante, ne pensant plus à rien, me vidant la tête. Juste le vent contre mon visage, les paysages qui défilant à grande vitesse.

Nous ne courions pas très longtemps, peut être quinze minutes pas plus, à vrai dire quand je courrais le temps m'échappais, je pouvais courir des heures sans m'en apercevoir.

Une fois que Edward s'arrêtait je faisais de même, nous étions en pleine forêt, je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que nous faisons là. Edward lui me souriait, je l'interrogé du regard.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Me demandait-il fixant son regard dans le mien.

-Je suppose…

-Alors ferme les yeux, je voulais protester ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir mais il posait un doigt sur ma bouche avant même que je ne prononce un mot, et se geste me perturbais. Fait-moi confiance s'il tôt plait, je te promets que tu vas adorer.

Je cédais donc et fermer les yeux. Edward passait un bras dans mon dos me rapprochant de son corps, ce geste pourtant simple me faisait frissonné. Nous avancions doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me stoppe.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant !

Et c'est ce que je fis, et là je crue être au paradis, pas que je sache à quoi ressemble le paradis mais si je devais l'imaginé il serait ainsi. C'était…magnifique, jamais je n'avais vu un tel endroit, c'était une magnifique clairière, le sol était couverts de fleurs de couleurs violettes et roses, l'endroit était ombragé par des arbres super haut, par moment le soleil arrivé à percer entre les feuilles, et ce spectacle rendait la clairière magique.

-Tu…..comment tu as trouvé un tel endroit, dis-je à Edward en le regardant.

-En courant…, quand j'ai besoins d'être seul je viens ici.

-Mais c'est ton endroit secret, pourquoi me l'avoir montré ?

-Je voulais juste que tu es toi aussi un endroit pour te réfugier quand tu en éprouve le besoins.

Je fus très touché qu'il partage un tel endroit avec moi, c'était son refuge, son secret, et il me l'avait montré. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire honnêtement, j'avais envie de le serrer contre moi pour le remercier, mais ce geste pourtant simple ne voudrais pas dire la même chose pour lui que pour moi donc je m'étais retenue, lui souriant légèrement pour le remercier.

Edward me montrais tous les recoins de cette endroit magique, nous avions une super vue en montant dans les arbres, et un peu plus loin on pouvait voire un lac magnifique.

Nous discutions de nos endroits préférés, je lui racontais nos voyages de Nicolas et moi, des endroits que j'avais découverts, des vampires que j'avais rencontré durant nos escapades. Edward écouté attentivement chacune de mes paroles, redemandant à chaque fois mes impressions sur ce que j'avais pu voir.

Il me posait des tonnes de questions, sans que moi je n'eus la chance de lui en pauser une seul. Nous discutions assied dans l'herbe côtes à côtes, nos bras se touchant presque. J'arrachais l'herbe nerveusement en parlant avec Edward, lui me regardant seulement les mains sur ses genoux.

-A moi maintenant, le coupais-je avant qu'il me repose encore une question, en le regardant. Tu ma pausé plein de question sur moi, et ne m'a pas laissé t'en pausé une seule !

-Bien, je t'écoute, me dit-il en posant ses mains à plat sur l'herbe, penchant sa tête en arrière.

-Depuis combien de temps tu es un Cullen ?

-Depuis ma transformation…Carlisle ma transformer il y a 132 ans maintenant. Je mourrais de la grippe espagnole, toute ma famille à était emporté par la maladie. A l'époque il était seul, il a cru bien faire…je ne lui en veux pas tu sais…mais cette vie n'es pas toujours facile, surtout que l'on n'évolue pas. Au fond de moi j'envie ma famille, malgré notre condition ils sont heureux avec leurs moitiés.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-je il ne comprenait pas en quoi j'étais désolée alors je repris. Pour ta transformation, les vampires ne devraient pas existés, vivre ainsi…je baissais la tête repensant moi-même à ma transformation.

-Et toi ? Nicolas m'a dit que cela n'avait pas était très facile…

-C'est à mon tour les questions tu te rappelles, le coupais-je, il opinait et m'incitais à reprendre mon interrogatoire. Si tu ne veux pas répondre ce n'est pas grave, je sais que c'est un peu personnel...

-Non va y !

-Toutes les personnes de ta famille sont en couples ! Tu n'as jamais …pensé à te trouver quelqu'un ?

Cette question le désarçonnait, vue qu'il ne répondait pas je le tournais la tête vers lui, il me fixer simplement, et il était impossible de savoir si il était en colère, triste ou gêner que je lui pose cette question.

\- Désolé je n'aurais pas due te poser cette question, excuse-moi Edward, lui dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Non c'est rien je vais te répondre, tu m'as surpris c'est tout, il me prit la main et je le regardais de nouveau. Je…je n'ai pas ressentie le besoins d'être proche de quelqu'un de cette façon, et je n'avais …jamais rencontré de vampire qui m'intéresse à ce point, j'ai des connaissances mais ça s'arrête là.

-C'est pas trop dur, je veux dire de côtoyé tous ses couples, et voir ressentir tout cette amour ?

-Si, comme ta pu le voir ils sont très…

-Démonstratif ? Mais ils ne peuvent pas essayé de se retenir, pour toi ?

-Bella…quand un vampire es amoureux, il ressent tout en puissance dix, toutes les émottions sont décuplés donc ce n'est pas de leurs fautes.

-Mais et toi dans tout ça ?

-C'est aussi pour cela que je pars quelque temps, au moins une fois par mois.

-Donc tu vas bientôt partir ? Lui demandais-je déçu.

-Je…non, je ne pense pas. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, et puis pour être franc, je suis très bien ici…avec toi. Ces mots me comprimé le cœur, je savais que c'était encore cette histoire lire en moi qui lui faisait dire ce genre de chose. Il me regardait intensément, et moi je ne savais pas quoi dire ou faire.

-Par ce que tu ne lies pas dans mes pensées, c'est reposant pour toi. Tu n'as pas de migraine quand on est tous les deux.

-De un, les vampires n'ont pas de migraine, de deux je t'apprécie pour toi, pour ce que tu es là-dedans, dit-il en me montrant mon cœur.

-Il est mort depuis longtemps, y a plus rien à l'intérieur, lui dit-je en retournant à mon arrachage d'herbes. Je sentie la main d'Edward frôlé mon bras gauche remontant à mon visage pour que je le regarde.

-Si ta personnalité, ta sensibilité, ton intelligence, ta douceur, ce n'est pas le vampire qui te dénomine Bella c'est toi, ton esprit ta personne.

-Donc ce n'est pas simplement par ce que ça te repose d'être avec moi je veux dire psychologiquement ?

-Du tout, me dit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Je lui fis un léger sourire et nous restions ainsi, lui me faisant un sourire au coin et moi lui souriant comme une collégienne.

-On rentre ? Me demandait-il.

-On reviendra ?

-Dès demain si tu veux !

Je me levais sa main dans la mienne et nous retournions à la maison des Cullen, ou tout le monde nous attendaient.


	17. Chapitre 16

voilà un nouveau chapitre merci pour vos reviews je vous adores !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 16

Point de vue de Bella

Nous étions le week-end, Edward m'avait promis que nous retournions à sa clairière, mais avant je devais débuter mes entrainements. Aujourd'hui Carlisle allait m'apprendre comment maitriser mon don, mon bouclier.

Si je réussissais Alice pourrais sans doute savoir ce que les Volturi nous voulait à moi et Nicolas. Je pourrais aider dans notre combat contre ses vampires, Carlisle pensait que mon bouclier n'était pas que psychologique, mais qu'il était aussi physique. Il pensait que si je me concentrais assez je pouvais envoyer des ondes de choc à mes adversaires.

J'étais donc dans le jardin avec Carlisle et Alice. Tous les autres étaient rentré dans la maison sous l'ordre de Carlisle, il ne voulait pas que l'on soit déranger par les remarques de la famille Cullen. Alice était restée car elle pourrait voir enfin mon avenir, bien sûr Edward c'était proposé pour lire dans mes pensées mais j'avais refusé. D'abord car je ne savais pas si je métriserais mes pensées à ces côtés et aussi par ce que il me déconcentrait quand il était près de moi.

-Allé Bella essaye d'imaginer ton bouclier, visualise-le. Dit toi que c'est comme un dôme que tu peux élargir à ta guise protégeant tout ce qui t'entoure.

-Mais comment je serais que ça fonctionne si je le vois pas, qui me dit que ça vous bléseras pas ?

-Alice le verra, et arrête de t'inquiéter nous sommes des vampires je te rappelle, me dit Carlisle me faisant un sourire rassurant.

Je me concentrais donc, fermer les yeux imaginant mon bouclier dans ma tête. Je l'imaginé comme une petite bulle de savon qui s'élargissait, mais elle éclatait bien trop vite. Je rouvrais les yeux et soufflais, je n'y arriverais jamais.

-Bella il faut être patiente, on ne maîtrise pas son dons dès la première fois. Allé on reprend, me dit-il.

Et la journée passé ainsi, j'essayais temps bien que mal à élargir mon bouclier le poussant de plus en plus. Mais c'était toujours pas assez, j'avais aussi essayé d'enclenché mon bouclier physique comme me l'avait indiqué Carlisle. J'imaginé une bulle plus forte, une bulle solide qui repousserait la chaise que Carlisle avait mis devant moi.

Mais là encore c'était un échec, Carlisle m'avait donc dit qu'on continuerait demain. Mais je voulais continuer, je voulais atteindre mon objectif, protéger les Cullen, protégé Nicolas. J'avais donc demandé à Alice de m'aider, ce qu'elle avait fait avec plaisir.

Je me concentré une nouvelle fois sur mon bouclier mentale, il fallait absolument qu'Alice puisse voir quelle que chose, c'était notre seule chance que Nicolas rentre enfin. Je voyais de plus en plus clair mon bouclier dans mon esprit, je l'étendais de plus en plus, me concentrant toujours plus jusqu'à ce que j'entende SA voix, et qu'elle voix Edward.

-Bella je t'enlève Carl….

-EDWARD VA T'EN ! Lui criais Alice et j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux pour la regarder. BELLA TA REUSSI TA REUSSI ! Criait-elle en sautillant sur place.

-Quoi mais ta vue quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je en ne faisant pas attention à Edward.

-Pas grand-chose mais c'était plus clair, si monsieur Edward nous avaient pas interrompue j'aurais eu une vrai vision. Lui dit-elle en le regardant méchamment.

-Et tu as vue quoi ? Nicolas ? Les Volturi ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non juste que tu semblais chasser enfin je crois, tu étais en forêt.

-Oh, faut que je recommence.

-Non Bella Carlisle m'a demandé de te faire arrêter faut que tu chasses, tu as les yeux tout noir. Utilisé ton don ta épuisé. Me dit Edward, je me retournais vers lui et opinais.

-Ok mais on s'y remet quand je reviens.

-Je viens avec vous moi aussi j'ai besoins de chasser. Nous dit Alice.

Nous étions tous partis chasser, on c'était séparer pour ne pas courir après la même proie, mais nous restions proche. Je détestais toujours autant la chasse, prendre la vie d'un être sans défense me tué, mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais vivre ainsi. C'était sois tué un animal ou un humain, je refusais d'être un tel monstre.

Je me nourrissais de deux chevreuils, et quelques lapins. J'avoue que utiliser mon don avait dû me vidé, j'avais jamais eu si faim. Je décidais qu'il était temps de rejoindre Alice et Edward quand je m'arrêtais net, j'avais une sensation de déjà vue.

Je sentais une odeur que je connaissais, pas familière non une odeur qui me donnait la chair de poule. Je l'aurais reconnue entre mille, cette odeur je l'avais sentie qu'une fois, mais cette fois m'avais suffi pour m'en souvenir ainsi. Cette odeur, c'était celle de notre agresseur, c'était le vampire qui était à nos trousses.

J'essayer de retrouver Alice et Edward mais il devait être trop loin. Je me concentrais et sentais celle d'Alice et courrait vers elle.

-Bella un nouveau vampire vient dans notre direction.

-Je sais Alice je l'es sentie. Alice, lui dis-je en la prenant par les épaules…à tu vue Edward ? C'est très important Alice, il faut le retrouver et vite.

-Je vois rien, essaye d'enlever ton bou…

\- Non Alice on n'a pas le temps, j'ai reconnu son odeur. C'est lui Alice, c'est notre agresseur ! Elle se mit elle aussi à avoir peur, je le voyais dans ses yeux. Je ne devais pas paniquer, Edward était peut-être en danger.

-Je vois rien Bella, je ne peux pas savoir où il est paniquait-elle.

-Va-t'en Alice, va prévenir Carlisle et les autres. Moi je m'occupe de retrouver Edward il ne doit pas être bien loin.

-Mais…

-Va y on perd du temps, je ne permettrais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à votre famille je te le promets.

-Et toi ?

-Je sais me défendre à présent, de plus il ne me fera rien. Il veut que je l'accompagne à Volturas il ne veut pas me tué.

Alice opinais me pris dans ses bras et courue vers chez elle retrouver les siens. Moi je me concentrais, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de lui, d'Edward, le seul être qui me fait ressentir…avec qui je me sens moi Bella.

Je courrais aussi vite que je pouvais quand je sentie enfin son odeur, sa magnifique odeur. Le savoir en danger me faisait allé plus vite encore, je m'arrêtais quand je le vue enfin humant l'air.

-Bella enfin je te cherchais, un va….

-Il faut rentrer vite, lui dis-je en le tirant vers chez les Cullen. C'est lui Edward c'est le vampire qui nous recherches Nicolas et moi.

On s'apprêtait à partir quand mon propre cauchemar fit apparitions devant nous, nous bloquant le passage, nous regardions derrière nous prêt à prendre une autre direction quand un autre vampire fit surface, celui-là je ne le connaissais pas.

-Et ou compte tu aller comme ça chère Isabella ?

-Démétrie, fit Edward le regardant menaçant.

-Tu…tu le connais ? Lui demandais-je surprise qu'il l'appelle ainsi.

-C'est Démétrie Volturi , un traqueur. Il fait partie de la garde rapproché d'Aro.

-Aro ? Comme Aros Volturi l'un des rois des vampires ?

-Oui et c'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de te ramener chez toi Isabella !

-Ce n'est pas chez moi, je ne suis jamais allé en Italie. Que me veut cet Aro ?

-Cela je ne sais pas, j'ai des ordres. Te ramené de grès ou de forces, et je tuerais tous ceux qui m'empêcherons de te ramener dit-il en regardant Edward.

Je vue Edward sortir les crocs et un grognement sortie de sa gorge. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, s'il lui arrivait malheur…je ne m'en relèverais jamais.

-Si je viens avec vous, vous me promettez de ne rien faire aux Cullen, de laisser Edward partir ? Je sentais Edward se tendre à mes mots, je continuais à fixer Démétrie.

-Bien sûr, comme je te l'ai dit je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres.

-Bien, dans ce cas je me rends, je viens avec vous.

-Bella non, me dit Edward la voix tremblant. Je me tournais vers lui, le regardant intensément essayant d'enregistrer chaque partie de son visage dans mon esprit. C'était surement la dernière fois que je le voyais.

* * *

Oh non la méchante, hi hi là suite déjà écrite il me faut juste de reviews à vous de joué bisou


	18. Chaptitre 17

Chapitre 17

Point de vue de Bella

-Bella non, me dit Edward la voix tremblant. Je me tournais vers lui, le regardant intensément essayant d'enregistrer chaque partie de son visage dans mon esprit. C'était surement la dernière fois que je le voyais.

-Edward…lui dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Tu dois me laisser partir, on ne fait pas le poids, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Il faut…il faut que tu me laisse partir…tous sa c'est mon histoire pas la tienne, ce sont nos problème avec Nicolas pas les vôtres. Je…je ne supporterais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de nous.

-Fait pas ça Bella...…tu…

\- Chut…ils ne me feront rien, et je sais me défendre…

-Alors bat toi, on va se battre ensemble, mais ne part pas Bella s'il te plaît, me laisse pas ! J'étais complétement folle de faire ça mais je n'avais pas le choix, il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

-Je ne prendrais pas se risque Edward, je ne prendrais pas le risque que tu sois blesser à cause de moi, lui dis-je mes yeux dans les siens. Je fondais tellement pour ses yeux, tellement magique, tellement beau, tellement tellement plus…

-Bon les amoureux on n'est pas d'ici nous, Isabella il est temps de partir, dit l'autre vampire.

Je m'approchais du visage d'Edward, c'était ma seule chance, le dernier instant avec lui. Je voulais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes mais au dernier moment, la froussarde que j'étais repris le dessus et j'embrassais délicatement le bas de sa joue, embrassant pas la même occasion le coin de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

Puis très vite je sentis deux mains m'empoigné les bras pour m'écarter d'Edward, j'entendis Edward grogné et se jeter sur le vampire qui me tenait. Les choses allaient très vite, je me retrouvais par terre projeté loin des deux Volturi, Edward se battait contre eux. Mais il n'était pas assez fort, ils étaient deux contre un, je leurs hurlais d'arrêté mais aucun ne le faisait. Je sautais moi aussi sur l'un deux, Edward ne pouvais pas les vaincre tous seul.

Je donnais des coups de poing et de pieds, faisait des figures de karaté que Nicolas m'avait apprises. Mais ces Volturi était bien entrainé aussi, et évitais bien des coups, Démétrie me donnais un grand coup dans la poitrine et j'étais projeté loin contre un arbre.

Sur le coup de la douleur je fermais les yeux, quand je les rouvrais, ce que je vis me mit hors de moi. Edward était aux mains des deux vampires, l'un lui tenait les bras, et l'autre tirait sur sa tête.

-NON ! Hurlais-je. Je n'avais jamais eu si peur, pas lui, non pas Edward.

Je me sentie une énorme douleur en moi, comme jamais face à cette image. Quelque chose se passait là dans mon corps, j'étais prête à exploser de l'intérieur, je le sentais. C'était comme une bouteille sous pression avant de l'ouvrir, cette chose montait montait, j'étais paralysé. Jusqu'à ce que ça éclate, une grande force s'échappais alors de mon corps, tout ce que je voyais c'était Edward allongé sur le sol ne bougeant plus.

Une fois cette sensation partis je me précipitais vers Edward, les Volturi s'étaient volatilisé. Je me penchais sur lui mes cheveux chatouillant son visage.

-EDWARD EDWARD, je t'en supplie dit quelque chose, pleurais-je. Oui je pleurais, je l'avais perdue, j'avais tué Edward, le seul homme qui me rendait vivante. Mes larmes tombaient sur son visage, je m'effondrais sur lui.

Fin du chapitre...Non je rigole !

-Tu as reu…réussi B..Bella, je fus surprise d'entendre sa voix aussi faible fut-elle. Je relevais doucement mon visage de peur d'avoir rêvé.

-EDWARD tu es vivant lui dis-je en le serrant contre moi. J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tué !

-Bella, me dit-il sa voix légèrement plus forte.

-Là seul personne qui pourrait me tué …c'est toi ! Je le regardais ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Ton départ, c'est cela qui m'aurait tué, reprit-il le regard grave. Il posait sa délicate main sur ma joue la caressant doucement je fermais les yeux à ce contacte.

-BELLA EDWARD ! Entendis-je au loin c'était la voix de Carlisle.

Je m'éloignais un peu d'Edward, nos visages c'étant très rapproché. Je l'aidais à se mettre assis, il grimaçait. C'était de ma faute tout ça, il avait failli mourir par ma faute.

\- Vous n'avez rien ? Nous demandaient Carlisle arrivant vers nous, toute la famille était venue Esmée accourue vers son fils.

-Edward es blesser…je…je suis désolé, leurs dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie, me dit Esmée en me caressant le dos.

-Ils étaient là pour moi, leurs dis-je en baissant la tête.

-Que s'est-il passé nous demandais Carlisle tout en auscultant son fils.

-Bella les as repoussés ! Dit Edward faisant un grand sourire, comment pouvait-il sourire ainsi alors qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir. J'étais pris au pièges par ses deux Volturi et d'un coup ils ont étaient comme propulsé loin de nous.

-Nous en parlerons à la maison, Emmett aide moi à porter Edward rentrons.

Je les suivais jusqu'à leurs maison, bien décidé qu'il était temps pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus rester chez eux, il fallait que je rejoigne Nicolas, c'était trop dangereux, je m'étais tous les Cullen en danger.

Arrivé sur place je m'assurais qu'Edward allait bien, mais de loin. Je me sentais trop fautive pour me mêler aux Cullen, Nico avait eu tort en me laissant ici, j'avais eu tort de croire qu'ils n'attaqueraient pas les Cullen.

J'entendais Edward raconté à son père ce qui c'était passé, mais n'y faisait pas attention. Je m'excusais et filé dans ma chambre, prenais le portable que m'avait acheté Nicolas en cas d'urgence et composais son numéro.

-Allo, me dit-il au bout de deux sonneries.

-Nicolas c'est moi Bella, je…faut que je parte. Dit moi ou tu es et je prends le prochain avions pour te rejoindre.

-Quoi ? Mais non c'est hors de question, pourquoi veut tu partir, ça ne se passe pas bien avec les Cullen ?

-Le vampire qui nous pourchasse…il s'appelle Dèmétrie…

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Edward me la dit…il nous a attaqué avec un autre vampire…

-Non ce n'est pas vrai, tu vas bien Bella, dit moi que tu vas bien, que s'est-il passé ?

-Moi je vais bien, mais…Edward était à deux doigts d'y rester. Je ne peux pas rester Nico, Aro me veut et il tuera qui conque qui l'empêchera de m'avoir.

-Il est hors de question que tu partes…

-Mais…

-Je suis bien d'accord avec lui, dit Carlisle qui venait d'entrer dans ma chambre.

-Je suis un danger pour vous tous Carlisle, ce sont vos enfants, votre famille, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sois blesser par ma faute…

-Tu crois que les suivre c'est une meilleure solution ? Me dit-il me regardant un peu énervé.

-Quoi ? Tu allé te livrer ? Me demandais mon frère au téléphone. Mais tu es folle ou quoi ?

-J'avais pas le choix, il m'avait promis de laissé votre famille tranquille si je les suivais. Et si c'est la seule chose à faire pour savoir enfin ce qu'ils nous veulent je n'hésiterais pas !

-NON BELLA, tu n'imagines pas de quoi les Volturi sont capable…

-Tu as eu de nouvelle info ? Le coupais-je.

-Oui…cela à un rapport direct avec Aro…et une humaine…

-une humaine ?

-Oui c'est vraiment bizarre cette histoire, d'après ce que j'ai découvert il est à ta recherche depuis ta naissance Bella, mais il a réussi à avoir une vrai piste une fois que tu es devenue un vampire.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Je…je ne comprends pas, donc il n'en a pas après toi ?

-Pas vraiment, écoute là je vais retourner vers ton lieu de naissance pour en savoir un peu plus, peut-être que tes parents…

\- Tu ne vas pas leurs parlé ? Ils ne doivent pas savoir Nicolas, sa les mettrait en danger !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella.

-Tu rentre bientôt ?

-Une fois que j'aurais tous les détails de cette histoires, maintenant passe-moi Carlisle et Bella pas de bêtise si jamais j'apprends que tu as voulue partir pour le bien de tous tu auras affaire à moi, est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui, prend soins de toi Nico, bisou.

Je passais le téléphone à Carlisle qui était resté silencieux à côtés de moi, il me regardait compréhensif et me fit signe qu'il allait dans son bureau. J'en voulais à mon frère, je devrais être avec lui, au lieu de mettre les Cullen en danger, de plus je ne voulais pas qu'il alle voir mes parents. Ils avaient surement souffert plus qu'il n'en faut à cause de ma disparition, Nicolas ne devait pas leurs donné de l'espoir. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit, j'étais épuisé par cette situation, j'aurais due mourir quand se vampire m'avait attaqué, cela aurait était tellement plus simple.

-Bella ? C'était Esmée, je me redressais pour la regardais, elle avait ce regard tendre sur moi que je ne méritais pas. Comment tu te sens ? Me demandait-elle en me caressant les cheveux telle une mère.

-Je suis désolé, lui dis-je.

-De quoi Bella, tu as sauvé mon fils. Je te remercie si il est en vie c'est grâce à toi !

-NON, s'il était en danger c'était de ma faute. Le mieux pour tous c'est que je sois loin de vous tous !

-C'est hors de question Bella ! Tu ferais quoi si Démétrie attaqué à nouveau toute seul ?

-Je cour vite !

-Ma femme à raison Bella, dit Carlisle en n'entrant dans ma chambre ce plaçant derrière sa femme, ses mains sur ses épaules. Même avec ton dons, les Volturi ont plein de ressource, ils ont des gardes doté de pouvoir bien plus puissant que on pourrait l'imaginé. Tu es des n'autre à présent, on se doit de te protéger.

-Mais…

-Tu es autant ma fille que Alice jasper Emmet ou Edward, tu fais partis de nous maintenant, que tu le veuille ou pas c'est ainsi. On est une famille, et la famille n'abandonne jamais l'un des siens. Me dit Esmée. J'étais au bord des larmes, pour tout dire même quelques larmes avait déjà coulé sur mon visage. Je me levais et les prenais dans mes bras tous les deux, j'avais une famille, une nouvelle famille, je faisais partie des Cullen.

Une fois le câlin fini, je me rassis sur le lit.

-Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites ! Nicolas ta dit quoi Carlisle ?

-On en est venue à un accord, personne ne chasse seul. Toute sortie se fera fait en groupe, et on ne s'éloigne pas trop de la maison. Et lors de vos sorties prenait un portable.

-D'accord, lui dis-je. Comment va Edward ?

-C'est un vampire Bella, il ira bien. Maintenant va le voir, il t'attend dans sa chambre.

-Merci encore pour ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, leurs dis-je en leurs faisant un bisou sur leurs joue avant de partir, je me sentais comme une enfant à cette instant.

Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Edward très lentement, j'avais peur qu'il me déteste, ou encore qu'il m'en veuille. Je frappais à la porte, j'entendais un léger entrer de l'autre côté. Je le vue debout faisait face à la fenêtre dos à moi.

-Carlisle m'a dit de….de venir. Tu vas bien ?

-Pas vraiment Bella, me dit-il la voix légèrement tendue.

-Oh, je…je suis désolé Edward tout ça c'est ma faute et je vais te laisser…lui dis-je. En effet il m'en voulait et je le comprenais que trop bien, à cause de moi il avait failli perdre la vie, arraché à sa famille. Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte quand il m'empoignait le bras, me retenant mon dos contre son torse. Ses bras m'encerclant la taille, son visage dans mon coup.

-Arrête sa veut tu ! Ne dit pas que tu es désolé pour cette attaque, tu ne contrôle pas ces vampires et ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en veux, chuchotait-il contre mon oreille.

-Pour…pourquoi alors ? Edward me retournais pour que je lui fasse face, prenait mon visage entre ses mains ses yeux dans les miens.

-J'ai lue dans les pensées de Carlisle. Pourquoi Bella ? Pourquoi tu as voulue partir loin de moi ?

-Po…pour vous protégé, que les Volturi vous laissent tranquille, toi et ta famille.

-Ne comprend tu pas que cela nous importe peut, tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu sois avec nous. On t'aime tous Bella, tu fais partie intégrale de cette famille.

-Je suis désolé, je voulais juste vous pro…

-Nous protégé, ça j'avais compris Bella, me dit-il en colère de nouveau en me relâchant et en s'écartant de moi.

-Vous venez au salon Carlilse veut nous donner les directives, nous dit Alice en entrant dans la chambre sans frappée.

Je la suivais, suivis d'Edward, toute la famille était assis autour de la table à manger, je me mettais en bout de table, Edward de l'autre côté et Alice à côtés de moi. Cette dernière me faisait un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Bon au vue des derniers événements nous allons nous organisé pour veillez à la sécurité de tous ! Plus de chasse solitaire, chassez à deux voire trois, on ne s'éloigne pas trop de la maison et faite en sorte d'avoir toujours un téléphone sur vous. Ah et Emmet plus de sortie nocturne pour batifolé dans la nature compris ? Dit Carlisle sévèrement.

-Quoi ? Non Carlisle pas ça, puff c'est nul.

-Désolé mais tu devras te dépenser autrement Emmet, Alice soit sur tes gardes. Bella on a va travailler sur ton dons encore plus longtemps, et entrainement pour tout le monde.

-Tu pense vraiment qu'ils vont revenir à la charge ? Lui demandait Esmée une main sur son bras.

-Vau mieux être préparé à toute éventualité.

-Et pour le lycée ? Demandé Edward prenant la parole pour la première fois.

-Je pense pas que ce soit un problème, faites comme d'habitude.

Il était en colère contre moi je le voyais bien. J'avais voulu les protégés et la seule chose que j'avais réussi à faire c'est les blessés. J'étais vraiment une idiote, même si je sais que se serais la meilleure chose à faire, je ne le ferais plus. Je resterais ici chez les Cullen, et si ces Volturi osait s'approché je me battrais même si pour ça je devais y laisser ma vie.

* * *

Alors content? Pas content? A vous de me dire, vive les reviews !


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Point de vue de Démétrie

Aro allait me tué, je revenais encore une fois les mains vide. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il m'avait donné pour missions de retrouver Isabella Marie Swan, jamais j'aurais pensé que cela m'aurais pris tant de temps pour la ramenée à Volterra, mon chez moi.

J'attendais dans le petit jardin, là oui Aro me donnait toujours mes directives. Celons lui personne ne devrait être au courant de ce que l'on faisait, seulement lui et moi savions pour cette vampire. Quand je le vue arrivé je lui fis ma révérence.

-Bonjours mon seigneur, lui dis-je le regard baissé un genou toujours au sol.

-Je vois que tu ne là pas ramené Démétrie ! C'était quoi cette fois ? Je t'ai autorisé à prendre un de tes gardes avec toi, cela ne te suffit donc pas pour capturer une jeune vampire ?

-Si majesté, on allait la ramener. Elle avait accepté de venir si on ne faisait pas de mal aux Cullen…

-Les Cullen ? Me demandait-il surpris.

-Oui elle est chez eux mon seigneur. Nicolas la laissé aux mains de Carlisle, lui dis-je le regard toujours fixé sur le sol.

-Continue me dit-il calmement.

-Elle était prête à venir, jusqu'à ce que Edward Cullen nous attaquent. Bien sûr il ne faisait pas le poids contre nous, mais il est arrivé quelque chose. Quelque chose nous as propulsés violament à plusieurs mètres.

-Isabella…elle devient forte ! Me dit-il comme si il était heureux de cette nouvelle.

-Nous sommes revenues pour vous le dire, il me faut plus d'homme.

-Ou alors un moyen de pression…chère Démétrie, la violence es bien agréable, mais parfois il vau mieux savoir être un peu plus subtile. Je veux que vous trouviez son point faible, envoyé quelqu'un la surveillé, vous pouvez même utiliser des humains pour cela. Mais soyez discret, une fois cela fait on pourra faire pression et elle viendra toute seule vers nous. Et si on doit tuer des Cullen pour qu'elle nous rejoigne soite.

-Bien majesté, lui dis-je en lui faisant une autre référence avant de partir pour préparer notre plant.

Point de vue de Nicolas

J'étais devant leurs maison depuis hier soir, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Mes recherches dans la ville de naissance de Bella n'avait rien donné, pas d'acte à l'hôpital, rien prouvant sa naissance, juste un acte de naissance à la mairie.

Cela m'énervé de pas connaître cette histoire du bout de mes doigts, déjà humaine Bella avait une grande importance pour Aro. Comment une simple humaine pouvait intéresser un vampire comme Aro Volturi ? Bien sûr à mes yeux Bella valait tout l'or du monde, ma petite sœur était bien trop gentille, bien trop intelligente pour être un vampire.

J'hésitais entre allé parler à Charlie et Renée Swan ou essayé de découvrir se qui c'était passé à sa naissance par mes propres moyens. Ce serait plus long certes, mais je ne voulais pas les mètres en danger inutilement.

-Excusée-moi vous cherché quelqu'un ? Me demandait d'une voix triste de femme de la quarantaine.

-Vous avez une magnifique demeure, lui dis-je pour ne pas porter les soupçons. Cette femme que je reconnus être Renée Swan s'approchait de moi, essayant de voir mon visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vue en vrai, seulement d'après les photos que Bella m'avait montré dans son album. Mais Renée avait bien changé, son visage, ses yeux n'était plus pétillant de bonheur comme sur les photos, il était triste, tout son être respirais la tristesse.

-Merci jeune homme….vous….vous souhaité rentré quelques minutes ? Me demandait-elle en fronçant les sourcils tout en me regardant.

-Non, je pense que je vais rentrer, merci comme même pour votre invitation. Je lui fit un léger sourire qu'elle me retournait, mais il paraissait plus faut que le mien.

-Elle va bien ? Me demandait-elle me prenant au dépourvue.

-Qui ?

-Vous saviez très bien de qui je parle, me dit-elle sûre d'elle.

-Je…

-Rentrer dont, je vais appeler Charlie pour qu'il nous rejoint. J'étais pris au piège, cette femme savait quelque chose je le savais tout mon corps me crié de la suivre. Comment…comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

Je la suivais donc, cette femme me rappelais Bella en plus triste, beaucoup plus triste. Bien sûr Bella avait très mal vécu sa transformation, elle en avait était malheureuse, mais perdre un enfant avait détruit Renée.

Nous attendions Charlie qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je regardais le salon où beaucoup de photo de Bella était accroché. Des photos de Bella bébé, puis un peu plus grande jusqu'à son adolescence.

-Elle est belle n'est-ce pas, j'opinais ne voulant pas en dire de trop. J'adore celle-ci, Bella venait d'avoir 9 mois, et elle marchait déjà. Elle a toujours était très intelligente et très en avance pour son âges…elle me manque tant. Dit-elle en serrant la photo contre son cœur. J'avais de la peine pour elle, à cause d'un vampire elle avait perdu sa petite fille.

-Renée qui est-ce ? Demandait Charlie derrière moi en rentrant, je me retournais et vue le père de Bella aussi mal que sa femme.

-Je suis désolé je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Nicolas, leurs dis-je en leurs serrant la main.

-C'est vous n'est-ce pas ? Me demandait-il, je le regardais ne comprenant pas quoi il voulait parler, il reprit donc. C'est vous qui faites des recherches sur le passé de notre fille !

-Comment vous…

-Je suis flic, quand quelqu'un fouille je le sais…il soufflait un grand coup et repris. Nous savions pour vous, je veux dire votre espèce, que vous êtes des vampires !

-QUOI ? Hurlais-je presque. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire, depuis quand avait-il ? Qui leurs avait dit ? Et surtout depuis quand ?

-Calmer vous, nous savions depuis bien longtemps, bien avant la naissance de notre fille, me dit-il.

-Alors là faut m'expliqué car je suis paumé moi. Il m'indiquait le canapé et je m'y installais avec Renée et Charlie face à moi.

-Tout d'abord dite nous si notre fille va bien ?

-Comment vous pouvez savoir que je la connais ?

-Qui d'autre s'intéresserais à une simple disparition qui date de plus de 10 ans et demi, si cette personne ne la connaissait pas ?

-Et qui vous dit que je suis un gentil ?

-Vos yeux, me répondis Renée. J'ai toute suite compris, en voyant la couleur de vos yeux, nous avions déjà rencontré des personnes de votre catégorie, et ce sont des gentils.

Je soufflais, pas que j'en avais réellement besoins plus par réflex, j'allais leurs avoué que leur fille était bien vivante, et si Bella savait où j'étais en ce moment je passerais un sale quart-d' heure.

-Bella va bien, je vous le promets.

-Elle est vivante, elle est vivante Charlie, je le savais. Je te l'avais dit Charlie, mon bébé est vivant ! Dit Renée en agrippant son mari, et en pleurant de bonheur. Son visage retrouvait un peu de gaité et d'espoir face à mes paroles.

\- Pourquoi elle n'est pas revenue alors ? Me demandait Charlie.

-Par peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, ou qu'elle ne puisse pas se contrôlé en votre présence, enfin à l'époque de sa transformation.

-QUOI ? Elle…c'est devenue un vampire ?

-Ce jour là…votre fille c'est fait attaquer dans cette forêt, je l'es retrouvé en boule contre un arbre, ne comprenant rien de ce qui c'était passé, et ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait vidé un cerf de son sang et ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Votre fille se voit comme un monstre depuis ce jour-là.

Je voyais bien que ce que je venais de leurs apprendre les avaient choqués, Charlie avait mis ses mains sur son visage penché en avant sur le choc, Renée avait des larmes plein le visage, les mains sur sa bouche horrifié.

-Elle est où maintenant ? Me demandait Charlie toujours dans la même position.

-Ne vaut mieux pas que vous le sachiez, pour votre propre sécurité !

-Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demandait-il me regardant à nouveau.

-Depuis quelque année Bella est pourchassé par le roi des vampires, nous….

-Aro Volturis ? Me demandait-il, je fus surpris qu'il connaisse l'existence d'un vampire telle que Aro.

-Comment vous connaissez son nom ? Lui demandais-je en fronçant des sourcils.

-Retourner auprès qu'elle, retourner au près d'elle et fuyez, me dit-il l'air grave en se levant.

-Mais…non, je suis ici…je sillonne le monde à la recherche de réponse. Savoir ce que Aro veut à votre fille, elle ne peut pas fuir toute son éternité. Je l'es trimballé dans tellement d'endroits différents, il est hors de question que on fuit ainsi et que je lui brise ses rêve, elle vie enfin la vie qu'elle as toujours voulue.

-Quelle vie ? Me demandait Renée timidement.

-Bella rêve depuis sa transformation de reprendre le lycée et de finir son année. Renée souriait elle était fière de sa fille, cela se voyait tant, si Bella savait. Je prenais place aux côtés de Renée.

-Renée Charlie, Bella as toujours tout fait pour que vous soyez fière d'elle. Même si elle savait que vous ne pouvez pas la voir. Elle a toujours sue se maitriser face au sang humain, et je suis toujours en train de la forcer à se nourrir.

-Ma fille n'a jamais aimé mangé de la viande, disait Renée souriant en pensant à sa fille.

-Cela n'a pas changé, maintenant dite moi la vérité. Je ne pourrais jamais bien la protégé si je ne sais pas la vérité. Et Bella serait capable de se livrer à Aro pour protégé les siens.

-Dit lui, lui suppliait Renée. Dit lui, moi j'en ai pas la force. Charlie revenait s'assoir à côtés de sa femme la prenant dans ses bras. J'attendais qu'il parle, il hésitât puis me dit d'une voix éteinte.

-Bella…Bella n'est pas notre fille biologique. Sa mère…biologique c'est Marie…Marie Dwyer la sœur de Renée.

 **Tadammm ! Alors content ? Pas content ? Je me suis dit que il était temps d'avoir quelque réponse. La suite après quelques reviews et oui on se change pas xd. Je vous réserve quelque surprise pour la suite !**


	20. Chapitre 19

Merci à Laetis6 pour son unique reviews oui je suis une sadique, mais si vous découvrais tout d'un coup, il y aurait plus de suspens, et ça ne vous pousserait pas à lire le prochain chapitre. En passant j'espéré que celui-là vous plairas.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Point de vue de Bella

Une semaine après l'attaque de Dèmètrie, ma routine avait bien changé. Je m'enfermais chaque jour dans ma chambre, ne voulant parler à personne. J'avais besoins de Nicolas, même si il était en colère contre moi du faite que j'ai voulue me rendre aux Volturi, lui seul pouvait me comprend. Il sait que je déteste causer du tort aux autres, surtout aux personnes aux quels je me suis attaché.

Je vais en cour, m'entraine avec Calisle sur mon dons et aussi au combat. Bien sûr je ne suis pas impolis donc je parle comme même aux Cullen quand ils me parlent, enfin tous sauf un. Edward… ne pas entendre sa voix me tue, nous étions devenue si proches, peut-être trop proches.

Le faite que j'avais voulue me rendre au lieu de me battre ne lui avait pas plu, et encore moins le faite que je voulais retrouver Nicolas. Mais c'était mes affaires, cela ne le concerner pas, si moi je voulais aller les retrouvés j'en avais le droit, c'était de moi qu'il s'agissait.

Par moment je sentais son regard sur moi, mais il regardait ailleurs quand je tournais la tête vers lui. Puis il y a deux jours il avait essayé de me parler, mais moi j'avais fuis comme une lâche, je ne voulais pas le réentendre me sermonner encore une fois.

J'étais dehors dans le jardin avec Alice pour m'entraîner avec elle sur mon don. J'arrivais plus à enlever mon bouclier depuis l'attaque, comme si quelque chose me bloquais l'accès. Quand as mon bouclier physique, c'était comme si il n'existait pas. Cela me m'était hors de moi, je frappais le pauvre arbre à côtés de moi avec une force sans égal, hurlant face à ma non progression tellement j'étais en colère contre moi-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demandait Carlisle en arrivant devant nous.

-Bella as décidé de sens prendre à cette arbre sans défense, dit Alice en croissant ses bras sur sa poitrine en me regardant. Je baissais la tête honteuse de m'être emporté de la sorte.

-Bella ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas progresser, me dit-il en me prenant par les épaules.

-Ce ne peut pas être moi Carlisle…je…je n'y arrive pas, quelqu'un d'autre devait être présent et c'est lui qui…qui les as chassé.

-Ne doute pas de toi Bella, peut-être que une viré entre…jeune pourrais vous faire du bien à tous !

-Oh oui, quelle bonne idée Carlisle ! Sautillait Alice, oh non ce n'est pas vrai, qu'avait dit Carlisle. On pourrait faire du shopping, ou un ciné, ou du shopping et un ciné. Non j'ai mieux pourquoi pas un week-end en montagne pour changer d'air, on ferait un feu de camp se racontant des histoires et le lendemain du shoping dans une grande ville. Cela nous changerait de Forks, oh Carlisle s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

-J'aime pas trop l'idée de partir loin, vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose dans le coin ?

-Mais les magasins dont pas terrible ici, lui dit Alice en lui faisant des yeux doux tel le chat dans « shreck ». Si on partait tous ensemble sa serait sans danger !

-Bon, je présume que un peu de bon temps nous ferons à tous un grand bien, si tout le monde es d'accord nous partirons demain.

Tous les Cullen furent ravis de changer d'air, moi je voulais simplement partir bouder dans ma chambre, ces derniers temps rien n'allait comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je n'avais pas dit que je souhaité rester ici, j'embêté assez cette famille en leurs faisant courir des risques, si en plus je les empêchés de s'amuser…

J'avais donc hoché de la tête avant de repartir dans ma chambre préparé mes affaires. Il avait était décidé que l'on irait camper au parc Yellowstone et qu'ensuite nous irions à New York faire les boutiques. Cela me paraissait vraiment absurde de partir si loin pour seulement faire quelques magasin mais Alice avait eu gain de cause, donc Carlisle avait cédé, nous partions donc quatre jours.

Nous avions donc pris deux voitures, celle d'Edward bien sûr et celle d'Emmet. Carlisle, Esmée , Rosalie montait avec Emmet. Jasper, Alice et moi montait dans la voiture d'Edward. J'avais commencé à monter à l'arrière quand Alice m'avait demandé, non supplié de monté à l'avant aux côtés d'Edward pour pouvoir profité du voyage avec son amoureux, j'avais soufflé puis était monté aux côtés d'Edward.

Je ne l'avais même pas regardé, j'étais juste monté et regardais le paysage défilé devant moi. Par moment je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, mais n'y faisait pas attention. J'étais toujours attiré par lui mais si j'osais le regardé dans les yeux, croisé simplement son regard, je ne supporterais pas le regard qu'il porterait sur moi.

Durant tout le voyage, j'avais juste répondue aux questions qu'Alice et Jasper me posait. J'avais eu le plaisir d'entendre la voix d'Edward, même si il ne me parlait pas directement.

Une fois sur place ont installé le matérielle, même si on ne dormait pas Carlisle voulait que l'on monte les tentes, histoires d'avoir un peu d'intimité, même si les tentes restait proches. Emmet avait allumé un feu, juste pour l'ambiance avait-il dit joyeusement. Nous étions tous autour du feu racontant des anecdotes sur nos vies respectives, ce qui était plutôt marrant quand c'était au tour d'Emmet.

-Une fois avec Rosalie nous sommes allés chasser avant d'allé danser, comme vous savez tous j'adore chassé les grosses bêtes, j'étais donc en chasse…quand je me suis élancé vers ma proies elle s'est débattue et je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fors sur ce coup là. J'avais complètement égorgé le pauvre animal, ma chemise était couverte de sang. Je ne vous dis pas la tête de ma Rose quand elle m'a trouvé…

\- Tu ne sais pas manger proprement…le coupait-elle en haussant les épaules avant de lui sourire, nous rigolions tous en imaginant la scène.

-Mais tu me là carrément arraché, une de mes chemises préférer, lui dit-il en étant encore offusquer de ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

-Tu étais plus présentable qu'avec ta chemise plein de sang !

-On aurait pu rentrer pour que je me change, mais non tu la mise en lambeau, et à refuser que je me change. J'ai était obligé d'allé danser ainsi, ce n'est pas toi que l'on voulait dévorer, lui dit-il le regard plein de reproche.

-Il me semble qu'à l'époque tu n'étais pas malheureux surtout avec ce que l'on a fait après, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Qu'avait vous fait ? Demandait Alice.

-Je te dirais qu'un mot Alice, Tour Eiffel !

-Quoi ? Sérieux ?

-Oui tout en haut, on a due faire trembler tout Paris cette nuit-là ! Rigolait Rosalie en se collant à son homme, Emmet retrouvant le sourire.

-Les enfants s'il vous plaît, pas de détaille, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de connaitre la vie sexuelle de mes enfants, leurs dit Esmée en souriant.

-A toi Bella, me dit Alice.

-Non je passe mon tour, j'ai rien de captivant à raconter moi ! Dis-je me tripotant les mains.

-Allé ta visité plus d'endroit que n'importe qui ici, ta bien un petit quelque chose pour nous ? Durant tes voyage ta bien rencontré un beau vampire avec qui passé du bon temps ! Me dit Emmet qui reçut une tape derrière la tête par Rosalie. Ail, quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-C'est rien Rose, pour répondre à ta question oui j'ai rencontré pas mal de vampire durant nos voyage. Mais aucun d'eux ne m'intéressais vraiment, par contre une fois nous sommes allé en Ecosse, ces vampires-là avait des gouts très…spéciaux. C'était un peu comme vous niveau famille, mais….ils aimaient comment dire, ils avaient des relations très spécial. Ils couchaient tous ensemble, je veux dire vraiment ensemble, genre une méga partouse tu vois.

-Tttt…tous en même temps ? Me demandait Emmet les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Ouaip, lui dis-je en souriant voyant sa réaction.

\- Combien étaient-ils?

-Oh une douzaine environs.

Tout le monde rigola, et nous continuons à discuter toute la nuit, vers quatre heures du matin Carlisle et Esmée c'était réfugié dans leur tente.

-J'ai envie de me balader vous voulez venir les filles ? Leurs proposais-je.

-J'ai pas trop envie, Edward va avec elle, lui dit Alice. Cela ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'autre chose.

-Non c'est bon ce n'est pas grave si personne veut, je vais aller dans ma tente, dis-je ne voulant pas le forcer à être avec moi et encore moins être seul avec lui.

-Non moi aussi j'ai envie de me balader, dit Edward, ce qui me surpris. Ah moins que tu me laisses y allé seul, reprit-il.

Je soufflais et partait en direction de la forêt, Edward me suivait en silence. Nous ne restions pas loin du campement, comme nous l'avais conseillé Carlisle. Nous nous arrêtions au bord d'une falaise, je m'étais assise sur le bord, laissant mes jambes se suspendre dans le vide. Je regardais le paysage qui était magnifique, nous voyons de notre positions toutes les petites villes, toute ses lumières c'était splendide.

-C'est magnifique, lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Au soleil levant c'est encore plus beau, me dit simplement Edward, qui était assis à mes côtés.

Je tournais la tête légèrement pour l'apercevoir sans croiser son regard, il regardé au loin.

-Tu…vous êtes déjà venu ici ? Lui demandais-je, il avait piqué ma curiosité, et j'avoue qu'entendre sa voix de nouveau me faisait du bien.

-Oui plusieurs fois même !

-Oh, fus-je tout ce que je pouvais dire.

A vrai dire, j'avais envie de lui parler, de trouvé un sujet de conversation mais je n'avais pas le courage pour ça. Je fixer les étoiles, profitant en même temps de la présence d'Edward à mes côtés, de son odeur délicieuse qui me manquait temps ces dernier temps.

-Bella ?

-Hum…lui dis-je en fixant toujours les étoiles dans le ciel.

-Je…je m'excuse. Je tournais la tête vers lui surprise, il n'avait rien fait pourquoi s'excuser-t-il ? Je suis désolé de ma réaction à notre retour dans la villa…j'ai…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'étais en colère. Savoir tu voulais partir…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excusé, tout ceci es ma faute, non la tienne, si quelqu'un doit s'excuser pour ça c'est moi. Je vous mets tous en danger, j'aimerais juste…comprendre et régler cette histoire une fois pour toute. Je ne veux pas mettre en danger qui que ce soit…ni toi, ni ta famille.

-Mais Carlisle et Esmée te considère comme leurs propre fille, c'est ta famille aussi. Et malgré ma réactions je pense te comprendre, même si j'ai mis du temps pour ça, sourit-il.

-Tu comprends alors que la meilleure solution pour tout le monde serait que je rejoigne Nicolas ?

-Non cela ne serait pas la solution mais plutôt…la facilité !

-Mais…

-Non Bella, tu ne comprends pas que fuir ne résoudras rien. On va affronter tout ça…ensemble…en disant ses mots il m'avait serré la main pour accentué ses gestes à ses paroles, et m'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai peur, lui avouais-je. Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose…je…

-Bella, même si Aro est le roi des vampires, il n'as aucun droit sur toi ou Nicolas. Lui aussi doit respecter les lois, une fois que ton frère sera de quoi il retourne, on réglera cette histoire.

-Tu es si confiant, lui dis-je tristement, j'avais tellement envie d'y croire moi aussi.

-Tu me fais confiance ? Me demandait-il en dirigeant du bout de ses doigts mon visage vers le sien pour que je le regarde dans les yeux, j'opinais trop intimidé de notre rapprochement pour pouvoir parlé. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour nous, nous savions parfaitement nous défendre reprit-il.

J'opinais et il m'embrassait sur le front, je soupirais d'aise.

-Cela m'a manqué, lui dis-je alors qu'il me serrer dans ses bras, me collant contre son torse.

-Qu'est-ce qui ta manqué ? Me demandait-il sans me lâché.

-Ca…cette proximité…avec toi. Lui dis-je timidement.

-Moi aussi…me dit-il en me serrant d'autant plus contre lui. Bella je peux te demander pourquoi tu étais distante avec moi ? Je sais que au début je n'ai pas était cool avec toi, mais quand j'ai voulue m'excusé tu…tu m'évité.

-J'avais peur que tu me fasses encore des reproches, et je ne voulais pas voir ta déception dans tes yeux. Il se décollait un peu de moi, me regardant dans les yeux.

-Sache que jamais, jamais tu entends, jamais tu ne pourras me décevoir. Je lui souris à ses mots et me collait de nouveau contre lui.

Nous restions ainsi parlons d'un peut près tout jusqu'au lever du soleil, qui étant soit disant passant plus que magnifique. Après nous étions rentré au camp, je me sentais bien mieux. Comme un poids en moins sur mes épaules, je profitais ainsi du voyage avec Edward. Lui parlé, sa présence m'avait fait énormément du bien.

Point de vue d'Edward

Nous étions enfin rendues à New-York et j'en étais bien content. J'avais qu'une hâte depuis que l'on avait repris la route, tenir la main de Bella encore et encore et tempi pour les remarque de ma famille. Tout ce qui importait c'était de pouvoir la touché à nouveau, cela m'avait tellement manqué pendant une semaine.

Quel fou j'avais était, j'avais étais en colère contre elle. Je lui en avais voulue d'avoir voulue partir de la villa. En vérité, je lui en voulais surtout de vouloir partir loin de moi. Moi-même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas.

Bella était devenu une obsession pour moi, j'aimais tout chez elle. Et ce n'étais pas que physique, sa voie son odeur, sa peau, même son souffle m'attirais. Mais j'aimais aussi sa gentillesse, sa patience, son sourire, son rire.

Cette distance que l'on avait eue entre nous m'avait tué littéralement, plus d'une fois je m'étais retenue de la prendre contre moi, ou de juste effleurer sa peau.

Puis Jasper était venue me voir n'en pouvant plus de ressentir mes émottions qui changé à tout va. Il m'avait alors ouvert les yeux, sur les réactions de Bella. Même s'il ne ressentait pas ses émotions à cause de son bouclier, lui avait compris. Et c'est ainsi que j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux sur l'incroyable idiot que j'étais.

Mais tout ça était fini à présent, j'avais rassuré Bella et avait pue la prendre dans mes bras. Toute cette histoire était derrière nous à présent, nous allions profiter de ces quelques jours sans penser aux Volturi.

Nous descendons de ma Vovlo, je me précipitais vers Bella pour lui ouvrir la portière, elle me remerciait doucement et se dirigeais vers Alice qui discutait avec Rose. Jasper marchait à mes côtés.

-Alors sa c'est arrangé entre vous on dirait, me dit-il en regardant les filles tout en marchant.

-Oui, je crois que les choses vont reprendre un cour normal à présent, lui dis-je sur de moi.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas qu'elle évolue plutôt ? Je le regardais surpris de sa question.

-Comment ça évolue ?

Jasper « je ressent ce que tu ressent Edward, quand va tu comprendre que votre relations est plus que de l'amitié ? »

-Et qu'es ce que ce serait d'autre ? Je savais très bien à quoi il faisait allusion mais ne voulais pas l'entendre dire la même chose que notre famille souhaité silencieusement.

Jasper « Fait pas l'idiot tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, tu es amoureux mon vieux ! »

-Non pourquoi tu penses ça ? Je sais que vous espéré tous que je ne sois plus seul, que je trouve quelqu'un moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que dès que je m'approche de quelqu'un toute suite il s'agit de…enfin tu sais quoi ! M'énervais-je.

Jasper « Et comment tu expliques cette attirance que ta pour Bella ? Tes changements d'humeurs constantes ? Ton désespoir quand tu es loin d'elle, ta joie d'être à ces côtés ? Ne soit pas aveugle Edward ! »

Je réfléchissais ne savant pas quoi lui dire pour le contredire.

-Même si c'était vrai, elle ne me voit pas comme ça ! Affirmais-je.

Jasper « Et comment tu le sais ? Ses pensées te sont inconnues, peut-être qu'elle non plus ne réalise pas ce qu'elle ressent pour toi au fond d'elle. Edward vous vous comporté tous les deux en couple sans vous en rendre compte, tout le monde le vois sauf les plus concernés, c'est-à-dire vous deux. »

J'allais répliquer mais Alice nous appelait vue que l'on se traînait. Je réfléchissais à notre semi conversation pendant que les filles faisaient les boutiques. Se pouvait-il que Jasper ai raison, moi…Edward Cullen était amoureux d'Isabella Swan…

Cela expliquerais tant de chose, mais…j'ai jamais était amoureux avant, comment savoir ce que cela fait de l'être ? Etre amoureux serait-il une bonne chose ? Bella ressentait-elle la même chose que moi ? Tant de question sans réponse.

Il est vrais que j'avais souvent envie de posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, de goûter à sa peau délicate. De touché son corps, le sentir contre le mien, d'être à ses côtés quoi qui m'en coûte, même si pour sa je devais mourir pour elle.

Je réalisé d'un coup…Jasper avait raison, tout ce que je désirais, tous mes rêves, tout ce que je souhaité faire dans l'avenir, tous mes projets avait changé. Tout ce que je souhaité à présent, toute mes activités, je ne les voyais pas sans Bella.

Je voulais partager tout avec elle, lui faire découvrir ma passion pour la musique, voyagé à ses côtés, vivre chaque jour de mon éternité avec elle.

Alors c'était ça…être amoureux…ne vouloir être avec qu'une personne. Ne pensée qu'à elle chaque instant, chaque minute de ma vie...enfin de mon éternité.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela m'arriverais à moi, je penser vivre mon éternité seul. Mais Bella partageait-elle mes sentiments ? J'étais à présent peut-être sur des miens, mais qu'en n'était des siens ? Était-elle amoureuse de moi ? Cela je ne pouvais pas en être sûr, à moins que…à moins d'essayer de le découvrir et là seul façon de le faire serait...d'arrêté de réfléchir et de me lancer.

* * *

Alors heureux ? Vous avez aimé ? Une petite reviews pour me faire posté plus vite !


	21. Chapitre 20

**Me revoilà le peu de reviews mon fait bien rire et oui je suis sadique mais si je vous disais tout ce ne serait pas drôle ! Et oui Edward à enfin compris, il était temps, à voir si il va enfin se lancer …ou pas…bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 20

Point de vue d'Alice

Bella était impossible, comment une fille aussi belle pouvait détester autant le shopping. Nous étions qu'à la sixième boutique de vêtement ce n'était pas énorme comme même !

Bien sur Esmée m'avait demandé d'arrêté de l'embêté avec mes essayages, mais elle n'allait pas y échappé ainsi, se cachant derrière maman comme une petite fille.

-Bella si tu essayais ceci, regarde comme cette robe t'irais tellement bien, elle va parfaitement avec ton teint, lui dis-je en lui montrant la robe de soirée que je lui avais trouvé.

-Mais Alice ce n'est pas une tenue que je vais mettre souvent, regarde c'est bon pour aller lors d'un gala par pour aller au ciné !

-C'est parfait pour le bal su lycée !

-Quel bal ? Me demandait-elle les yeux ronds. C'est pas vrai, faut vraiment que je refasse l'éducation de mon frère, il ne la même pas invité au bal il va m'entendre celui-là.

-Comme dans chaque lycée nous avons un bal, ce sont les hommes qui nous invitent, nous nous faisons toute belle pour cette occasion, puis nous allons danser avec les autres lycéens. Le directeur fait même venir un photographe qui photographie tous les couples.

\- Je ne savais pas, on est obligé d'y aller ? Me dit-elle avec le regard d'une petite fille.

-Comment peut tu penser ne pas y allé Bella ? C'est impensable ma belle, allé va essayer cette robe et je ne veux pas te revoir sans, c'est clair ?

\- Mais Alice je n'ai pas de cavalier moi, donc pas la peine de prendre une robe de soirée !

-Grrrr ce que tu m'énerve ! Lui dis-je en reposant la dite robe là où je l'avais trouvé, laissant Bella en plant. Je filais voir mon chère frère pour l'incendier.

-Edward Cullen je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas invité Bella pour le bal ? Lui dis-je en arrivant face à lui les bras sur ma poitrine lui lançant des éclairs avec mes yeux.

-Heu…je…enfin c'est dans 4 mois Alice, et puis qui te dit qu'elle veut y allé avec moi ? Me dit Edward.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Là c'est trop entre toi et Bella je ne sais pas lequel est le plus idiot !

-Ma puce calme toi, si on laissé ses deux idiot se débrouillé et que tu me montrais ce que tu as trouvé pour toi, me dit Jasper entourant ses bras autour de ma taille. Je m'apaisais instantanément dans ses bras, son odeur envahi mes narines et je me tournais pour l'embrassé amoureusement.

-J'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'utilisé ton dons sur moi mon amour, tu es de quel côtés ?

-Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait, tu ne peux simplement pas résister à mon charme ma chérie, me dit-il collant son front contre le mien.

-Ouais si tu le dit, allé viens j'ai trouvé de superbe tenue qui te plairons, et ne dit pas le contraire je l'es vue. Lui dis-je en allant en direction des cabines où j'avais posais mes habits.

Point de vue de Bella

Jasper était mon sauveur, il fallait que je pense à le remercier pour avoir distrait notre chère Alice. Malgré que je déteste le shopping je fouillais dans les rayons pour faire plaisir à madame, j'attendais de tomber sur la tenue qui me taperait dans l'œil. Nous avions passé notre journée à faire les magasins et j'avoue que malgré ma condition j'étais lessivé.

Je passais dans le rayon des robes de soirée, fouillant partout. Après tout si Alice me voyait faire, elle me lâcherait un peux….ouais j'aimais le croire du moins.

Une robe attirait mon attention, je la prenais pour mieux la voir. Elle était violette avec une ceinture noire avec des diamants au niveau de la taille, légèrement décolleté, tenant simplement par de fines bretelle en dentelle.

-Très bon choix…c'était Edward, je me retournais et il était là les mains dans les poches, le regard pénétrant qui me faisait perdre mes moyens.

-Je…je te demande pardon ? Lui demandais-je.

-La robe, me dit-il en la regardant. Elle sera parfaite sur toi ! Tu vas l'essayé ?

-Tu remplace ta sœur ? Lui demandais-je un sourire dans la voix.

-Cela ne t'engage à rien d'essayé, me dit-il en remettant une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je sentais mes joues se réchauffer due à son geste.

J'opinais et filé à la cabine d'essayage, je ne regardais même pas derrière moi. J'espérer qu'il ne vienne pas, qu'il ne voulait pas me voir portant la robe. Je commençais à me déshabillé et m'était la robe, elle était vraiment très belle. Et j'avoue qu'elle épousait parfaitement mes formes, me m'étant en valeur.

-Alors ? Entendis-je Edward demandé derrière la porte.

-Alors quoi ?

-Montre-moi ! Me dit-il impatient.

Je soufflais était-il vraiment utile que je me ridiculise devant lui…encore. Non surement pas, mais d'un côté son avis m'intéresser pour une raison que j'ignorer je voulais qu'il me trouve un peu jolie, je voulais lui plaire.

Je déverrouillais alors la porte l'ouvrant doucement, je ne sortirais pas de la cabine, je resterais dans cette espace confiné loin de toute lumière.

Je vue Edward me regardé et moi je me retournais face au miroir ne voulant pas voir sa réaction de peur qu'il n'aime pas.

Je sentais la présence d'Edward tout près de moi, dans mon dos pour être exacte, son odeur enivrait mes narines de plus en plus. Je relevais les yeux doucement pour le voir dans le miroir, il était derrière moi s'approchant doucement. Il me regardait dans le miroir de bas en haut tout en s'approchant encore plus, toujours plus jusqu'à ce que son torse touche mon dos, j'en frissonnais.

Edward repoussait mes cheveux sur le côté de sa main gauche, puis frôlait mon épaule descendant sur mon bras s'arrêtant sur ma taille. Je le fixais, du moins j'épiais tous ses faits et gestes, sa main caressant ma peau, son visage impassible, son air si sérieux. Il avait un pli entre ses deux sourcils comme si il était concentré sur quelque chose d'important, sa bouche. Ses lèvres qui s'ouvraient puis se refermait à mainte reprise s'humectant les lèvres au passage.

Tout mon être hurlais, j'avais besoins qu'il me touche, j'avais besoins de plus de contacte. Edward penchait sa tête là où il avait repoussé mes cheveux, et approchait dangereusement sa bouche de ma peau, et là se fut l'extase. Il posait ses lèvres sur la peau de mon coup, et j'avais dû fermer ma bouche pour ne pas gémir, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais à la fin, j'avais fermé les yeux profitant de cette instant. Ses lèvres c'étaient posés sur ma peau tel des pétales, elles étaient si douces, j'avais une envie folle de me retourner pour …non mais je devenais folle là à quoi je pensais, Edward ne me voyait pas ainsi, il fallait que je me calme.

-Je ne peux pas te dire combien tu es belle, car sa serait mentir, aucun mot ne serait égal à ta beauté. Me chuchotait-il à mon oreille, je rougissais encore les yeux toujours fermé.

-A enfin je vous trou…

Je sentais Edward se tendre en entendant la voix de sa sœur derrière nous, il s'éloignait bien vite et partait de la cabine. Je me retournais bien triste qu'il soit partie sentant un vide en moi, à la place je vue Alice les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

-Quoi ? Lui dis-je ne comprenant pas son manque de réaction.

-Oh non rien…Bella….tu es splendide dans cette robe, si tu la prends pas je la prends pour toi !

-Non c'est bon je la prends, lui dis-je avant de m'enfermé et de me changer.

-Et bien c'est la première fois que tu ne râle pas pour ne pas acheter une robe, pourquoi ce changement brutal ?

-Y a pas de raison, je la trouve jolie c'est tout !

-Hum hum, dit-elle ne me croyant pas le moins du monde.

Nous payons nos achats et Alice nous promit de faire un dernier magasin avant d'aller visiter New York. Nous marchions dans les rues tout en discutant, je n'avais pas reparlé à Edward, il était derrière discutant avec Jasper et Emmet. Rosalie Alice et moi menons la marche. Je ne pouvais donc pas le voir, et à vrai dire je ne savais pas comment agir après notre moment…comment dire…intime.

Que c'était-il passé au juste ? J'étais sûr qu'il n'embrassait pas le cou de ses sœur et ne les touchait pas ainsi, était-ce sa façon à lui d'agir avec ces amis…je ne le pensais pas non plus.

En arrivant devant la boutique d'Alice je crue mourir de honte, une boutique de lingerie fine. Mais Alice voulait me tué ce n'était pas possible, je m'arrêtais net devant la boutique.

-Allez-y, ce genre de chose j'en ai pas besoins.

-Mais Bella, la dernière fois je t'ai laissé ne pas y allé maintenant tu ne vas pas y échappé.

-Non Alice !

-Allé Bella c'est promis après sa plus de shopping du mois, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

-Laisse là Alice, tu sais bien que Bella ne porte pas ce genre de chose…c'est trop sexy pour elle…miss sainte ni touche ne porterais jamais de dentelle ! Dit Emmet en se marrant, je vis rouge prenait Alice et Rose par le bras les emmenant de force dans le magasin.

Je regardais les dessous les plus sexy que je trouvais, Emmet voulait jouer on allait être deux. Je trouvais une guêpière avec des portes jarretelles rouge et une autre noire, regardais Rosalie pour avoir son accord et me dirigeais vers Emmet.

-J'ai besoins de ton avis Emmet, la noire ou la rouge ? Je prendrais bien la noir, tu la trouve comment ? Ta vue la porte jarretière comme il beau ? Emmet était figé sur place la bouche grande ouverte, j'étais bien contente de mon effet je lui avais cloué le bec. Remarque Edward n'était pas mieux, il fixer l'habit allant de moi au vêtement et inversement son regard devin noir. Alors ta perdue ta langue ? Repris-je voyant qu'Emmet ne disait toujours rien.

-Je…je…

-C'est bien ce que je me disais, la prochaine fois Emmet tourner ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler. Va pour la noir, lui dis-je avant de partir vers les filles qui était plié en deux face à un Emmet qui ne sortait toujours pas de son état de statue.

-Tu va la prendre ? Me demandait Rosalie en me regardant les yeux ronds.

-Pourquoi pas ? Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Pour pas que monsieur Emmet me fasse encore des réflexions de ce genre je prenais quelques sou vêtements au grand plaisir d'Alice. Plusieurs soutiens-gorges en dentelle ainsi que plusieurs shortys, je détestais les strings.

Ensuite nous visitions un peu New York, juste les monuments historiques. Empire state building, central Park…

Nous nous baladions dans central Park et c'était vraiment plaisant, cette endroit était vraiment très beau. Nous croissions la plupart du temps des couples qui se baladaient main dans la main. Un peu comme Carlisle Esmée, Rosalie Emmet, Jasper et Alice.

Seulement Edward et moi marchions à part, côte à côte. Je les enviais. Ils avaient trouvé leurs moitiés malgré notre conditions ils continuaient à vivre pleinement leurs vie, faisant des projets souriant riants comme s'ils étaient normaux.

On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux tout l'amour qui ressentait, c'était très beau à voir, jamais j'aurais pensé que cela était possible. Pour moi nous étions damnés, condamné à vivre en monstre assoiffé de sang.

Comme si Edward avait lue dans mes pensées il glissait sa main dans la mienne entrelaçant nos doigts. Je me laissais faire, j'avais besoins de son contacte, il me rassurait. Un jour lui aussi trouverais une belle vampirette et cela seras fini, notre forte amitié serait fini, alors j'en profitais un maximum avant que cela n'arrive, je posais ma tête sur son épaule tout en marchant, j'étais bien en cette instant à ma place.

 **Alors, alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? A vous de joué…Votre sadique préféré !**


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Merci à toi Canada02 ton reviews ma beaucoup touché, surtout quand tu dis que tu aimes mon style d'écriture ( je savais pas que j'en avait un xd), j'ai toujours aimé écrire mais mon bla bla n'as jamais était….facile à décrypter trop nul en français..**_

 _ **Merci a toi aussi Laetis6 j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas, j'ai travaillé très dur dessus.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous…..**_

Chapitre 21

Point de vue d'Edward

Encore une journée au lycée, nous étions revenues de notre voyage depuis seulement quelques heures et nous étions comme même allé au lycée à l'heure. J'avais pas pue parlé avec Bella, nous n'étions jamais seul tous les deux.

J'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me coller à elle dans la cabine d'essayage et encore moins ne pas la touché. Son corps m'attirait comme un aimant, c'était terrible, cette fille me m'était dans un état second sans le vouloir. Sa peau m'avait hurlé de l'embrassé et je crois que Bella avait aimé ça, en tout cas elle ne m'avait pas giflé. Jasper aurait-il raison, Bella était-elle attiré par moi ?

Je lui avais aussi pris la main à central Park, tel un couple. Je n'avais pas pue résisté, nos bras c'était frôlé et j'avais eu envie de voir sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas protesté, Bella avait même posé sa tête sur mon épaule, c'était…Waouh tout simplement. Cette sensation de l'avoir contre moi était toujours aussi magique à chaque fois, sa peau contre la mienne m'électrisait complétement.

Nous étions dans la cafétéria et j'entendais toujours les mêmes conversations. Cela n'était vraiment pas plaisant, toujours le même sujet, « les Cullen et la nouvelle », « qu'ils sont beaux » « pourquoi Edward m'ignore-t-il je suis pourtant la plus belle dans ce lycée ».

J'avais qu'une hâte que Bella arrive, je commençais à détesté vraiment le lycée, la prochaine fois je demanderais à Carlisle d'allée à l'université, les gens étaient peut-être plus mûr.

Ce soir…oui ce soir j'embrasserais ma belle et si elle me repousse, je serais enfin fixé. J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'elle me rejette. Accepterait-elle ma présence à ses côtés ? Si elle ne ressentait pas la même attirance que moi j'ai pour elle, j'accepterais d'être simplement son ami, enfin si elle le veut bien.

Je profiterais alors de ce qu'elle accepterait de me donner jusqu'au jour où elle partirait avec un autre. A cette idée mon cœur mort se serrer, avant de la connaître mon cœur était sans vie, mort à tout jamais.

Mais depuis qu'elle partage nos vies, il…il reprend vie. Bella donne un nouveau sens à mon existence, jamais j'aurais crue cela possible un jour. A ces côtés… en sa présence je me sens plus vivant que jamais, je ne suis plus le vampire assoiffé de sang, j'étais simplement Edward.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par Jasper qui me donnant un coup de coude discret, je le regardais pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, et il me montrait d'un signe de tête Bella qui arrivait.

Un grand sourire apparue alors sur mon visage sans que je contrôle quoi que ce soit, c'était automatique dès que je la voyais je souriais comme un idiot.

-Salut, lui dis-je alors qu'elle prenait place à mes côtés, mon sourire ne quittant pas mon visage.

-Salut, me dit-elle froidement. Son ton me refroidissait direct, je me demandé bien ce que j'avais fait pour mériter une telle froideur de sa part.

\- Ça ne va pas Bella ? Lui demandais-je en voyant la voyant si énervé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ce matin ? Me dit-elle encore plus en colère, se tournant vers moi. Je la regardais les yeux rond, elle parlait de quoi au juste…s'avait-elle que j'étais attiré par elle et était-elle en colère contre moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'aurais due te dire ? Lui demandais-je en risquant de la mettre encore plus en colère.

-Que Mike et Tyler allait me demandé de les accompagnés au bal du lycée tien, quoi d'autres ! Me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient l'intention de le faire, à vrais dire j'évité d'écouter leurs sales pensés.

-Je le savais pas Bella, je te le jure. J'essaye de pas entendre leurs pensées ses derniers temps, c'est vraiment…

-Pourquoi ? Me demandait-elle ne comprenant pas, se radoucissant un peu.

-Bella leurs pensées son très…, je ne savais pas quel terme était vraiment approprié, salaces, dérangés, perverses…

-Très ? Insistait-elle.

-Pas digne de ta personne, inconvenable !

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils pensent toujours à moi, ça serait ridicule.

-Pas toujours en effet, mais quasiment à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages…donc tu as répondue quoi ? Lui demandais-je voulant changer de sujet.

-A propos ? Me dit-elle perdue.

-Iras-tu au bal avec l'un d'entre eux ? Lui demandais-je espérant que sa réponse avait était négative.

-Pardon ? Tu me prends pour qui ? S'énervait-elle. Ce sont des gros pervers Edward, je ne suis pas à ce point désespérer, et puis…et puis je ne pense pas y allé de toute façon. Dit-elle pour clore la conversation, mais moi je voulais en savoir plus.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Et bien premièrement un gros méchant me veut, ce n'est décidément pas le moment d'aller danser. Deuxièment je n'ai pas de cavalier. Et troisièment je…je…je ne sais pas danser.

-C'est de fautes excuse ça ! De un, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter de vivre à cause de…enfin tu c'est qui, de deux, cela peut s'arranger et de trois, je suis sûr que tu dance très bien, et de toute façon tout es dans le cavalier. Lui dis-je sure de moi.

-Par ce que tu es un expert peut être ? Me dit-elle sceptique.

-Ma mère biologique m'a appris en effet, tu sais Bella à mon époque…enfin celle où je suis né, c'était important de savoir danser.

-Ouais bas on ne vient pas de la même époque, donc fin de la conversation…me dit-elle en se tournant vers Alice qui parlait de shopping encore.

Et c'est sur cette fin de conversation que nous étions partis à notre prochain cours. Heureusement pour moi j'étais avec Bella, je pouvais donc la regarder autant de fois que je le voulais. J'admirer tous les traits sur son visage parfait, son humeur massacrante me faisait bien rire.

Tout le long du cours je m'étais bien moqué de Mike et Tyler qui s'étaient fait rembarré avec brio, mais en réalité je rigolerais moins quand c'est moi qui l'inviterais. Car oui c'est bien ce que je compter faire, j'allais inviter Isabella Swan au bal du lycée.

En y réfléchissant je n'avais jamais invité de fille à un bal, même durant ma vie humaine. J'étais bien trop occupé à lire, étudier, je voulais que mes parents sois fièrent de moi. Alors je bossais comme un dingue, pour ce que sa avait servie. Qu'es ce qui penserait s'ils me voyaient aujourd'hui ? Leurs ferais-je honte ? C'est ainsi que me vin une idée, j'allais faire les choses bien avec Bella, comme l'aurais voulue ma mère.

Mon désintérêt pour les femmes l'avait toujours inquiété, elle voulait que je trouve l'amour, le vrai, elle ne voulait pas m'arranger de mariages avec une femme que je ne connaissais pas. Contrairement à ce qui se faisait à l'époque, j'étais son unique fils et elle voulait le meilleur pour moi.

Je souriais en me rappelant l'amour que me porté ma mère, son sourire quand elle me voyait rentrer, son rire, sa voix douce et aimante, ses yeux remplis d'un amour éternel, elle me manquait tellement…

\- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demandait Bella alors que nous étions arrivé à ma Volvo, je m'appuyais contre la portière passagère.

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse ? Lui demandais-je en souriant.

\- Tu as l'air dans tes pensées depuis un moment, et tu souris, je me posais la question à quoi tu pouvais penser pour te faire sourire ainsi c'est tout.

-Plutôt à qui, lui dis-je en la regardant.

-Oh…et à qui tu pensais ? Me dit-elle sa curiosité revenue.

-Ma mère, soufflais-je. Enfin ma mère biologique.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Élisabeth Caroline Masen, mon vrai nom est Masen, quand j'ai rejoint Carlisle j'ai pris son nom. Mais j'ai voulue garder mon nom de famille, je m'appelle Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

-C'est très jolie comme nom.

-Merci, je lui ouvrais la portière. Monte, j'aimerais aller à la clairière avec toi, repris-je.

Bella opinais et monté, nous restions silencieux durant le voyage.

Point de vue de Bella

Nous étions dans la clairière d'Edward assis contre un arbre sur une branche. De la où on était on pouvait voire tout forks, quasiment que de la verdure autour d'un lac. Je regardais la vue impressionné, j'en avais vue des paysages mais des comme ça jamais. Le soleil commençait à baisser dans le ciel, enfin de ce qu'on voyait comme soleil vue qu'à Forks il était toujours caché par des nuages.

Nous discutions parlant de nos préférences, de nos habitudes, des gens qui nous entouraient. Parlé avec Edward était si simple, les mots arrivaient tous seul. Les sujets de conversation aussi, pas de blanc gênant, parlé avec lui était tout simplement naturel et …humain. Malgré que nous étions perché dans un arbre je me sentais plus humaine que jamais.

-Tu invite souvent des filles à venir papoter dans un arbre ? Lui demandais-je en me moquant de lui.

-Non…tu es la première, me dit-il me regardant faisant un sourire au coin. Je me tournais face au paysage pour pas qui ne voit mon trouble.

-Je suis sure que tu dis ça à toute les filles, rigolais-je en montant encore plus haut dans l'arbre.

Je jeter un regard sur lui il souriait de toute ses dents en secouant la tête en rigolant, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau.

-C'est magnifique ! Dis-je en étant au sommet de l'arbre.

Edward arrivait à la même hauteur que moi, vue l'espace qui y avait il se retrouvait presque collé à moi.

-En effet magnifique, me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Je devais rougir car je sentais mes joues me chauffé, je baissais les yeux gêné par son regard et ses paroles.

La branche commençait à craqué, nos deux poids était bien trop lourd pour une aussi petite branche. Je sentais Edward me tenir pour pas que je tombe.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais !

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal, me dit-il très sérieux.

Je le regardais joueuse, reculant sur la branche sans me tenir, marchant à reculons sans regarder. Je fixer Edward avec amusement, lui rigolait. Je tendais les bras pour garder l'équilibre, une fois au bout je sentais que la branche allait céder.

Je me laissais donc tomber en arrière tombant dans le vide, cette sensation d'être libre, que rien ni personne nous retient était incroyable. Je faisais un salto arrière et retomber sur mes pieds créant un renfoncement dans la terre humide sous mes pieds.

Je regardais Edward qui sautait à son tour souriant comme jamais, atterrissant près de moi. Nous nous fixions sans rien dire, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand soudain Edward m'agrippait me collant brusquement contre un arbre, son corps collé au mien, ses mains autour de moi, son visage proche du mien, si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

-Que…

-J'allais pas laisser une branche s'écrasé contre une si belle demoiselle, me dit-il comme si c'était normal.

Je ne pouvais rien dire, j'étais resté bloqué sur le « une si belle demoiselle », Edward me trouvé belle, il ne l'aurait pas dit si ce n'était pas le cas non ? Je le fixais, ne pouvant quitter son regard, il m'éblouissait, ses yeux me pétrifiais, j'aimais me noyer dans ses beau yeux or.

C'était comme si…comme si on pouvait voir des flammes danser dans ses yeux, il avait un regard pétillant avec une once, une légère once de vert tout au fond de ses yeux.

-Bella…soufflait Edward en posant sa main sur ma joue la caressant doucement avec son pouce.

Je ne disais toujours rien, je doutais de pouvoir dire un mot. Il électrisait tout mon corps, je le sentais se rapproché encore plus. Ses yeux fixant un coup mes lèvres puis me yeux, et vice versa. J'étais moi-même envouté par son odeur, son regard, mais aussi son corps.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrais pour laisser échapper son souffle qui était plutôt rapide pour un vampire, je ne regardais plus que celle-ci. J'avais envie de les gouter, j'avais….non ce n'était plus une envie mais un besoins, j'avais besoins de ces lèvres sur les miennes.

Tout doucement Edward resserrait sa prise sur moi, et là il posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un léger baiser. Ses lèvres était douce et avait le gout du miel, mes mains qui était resté le long de mon corps allait se collé sur sa nuque caressant sa peau si douce.

Le baiser fus doux, au début je n'y répondais pas, mais après quelques seconde réalisant ce qui se passé, j'avais resserré ma prise sur lui et nos lèvres bougeais ensemble. Je me sentais si bien en cet instant, légère, à ma place.

Je ne pensais à rien, seulement aux mains d'Edward sur mon corps, ses lèvres bougeant en parfaite symbiose avec les miennes. Cette instant…était….était magique, plus rien ne compter juste lui et moi.

Puis le retour à la réalité me revenait comme une claque dans la figure, je ne pouvais pas faire cela…non je ne devais pas faire ça.

Doucement je posais mes mains sur le torse d'Edward le repoussant légèrement, il fut surpris de mon geste. Posant son front contre le mien, nos respirations s'entremêlait, j'essayé de reprendre mon esprit. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, mais c'était mal, je ne pouvais pas.

\- Je…je…Je n'arrivais même pas à aligner deux mots.

-Bella, soufflais Edward posant ses deux mains sur mes joues pour que je le regarde. Rien qu'en prononçant mon prénom j'en frissonnais.

-Je…je…je ne peux pas…désoler Edward, lui dis-je en me dégageant de ses bras.

Je lui tournais le dos, je ne pouvais plus le regardé ou encore voir son visage, je lutais pour ne pas cédé.

-Bella tu…

-Je veux rentrer ! Lui dis-je catégorique.

-Bien…rentrons, me dit-il simplement d'un ton neutre.

Nous courions donc ensemble jusqu'à la villa, sans un mot de plus. Nous courrions côte à côte, et une fois devant la villa je fonçais dans ma chambre m'enfermer, je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Edward en face après ce qui venait de se passé.

 _ **Et voilà le premier baiser…. Déçu ? Heureux ? A vous de me dire…..à vous de joué…..**_


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Désolé j'ai mis plus de temps que prévue pour vous posté la suite. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir. Ne juger pas Bella, elle a juste peur pour ses proches. Ne ferais pas vous-même la même chose si vous pensez mettre en danger la personne que vous aimiez….oups j'en dis un peu trop là.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite…**_

Chapitre 22

Point de vue d'Edward

Mais qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais agis comme un…comme un adolescent. J'avais pas résisté, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi, pas comme ça. J'avais voulu que l'on parle tous les deux. Pas qu'elle me fuit comme ça, pas que Bella ne m'adresse même plus ma parole.

Cela faisait deux semaines que je l'avais embrassé, deux semaines qu'elle me fuyait. Dès que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que Bella, soit elle sortait ou faisait en sorte d'être loin de moi. Elle avait même proposé à Alice une journée shopping rien qu'entre filles. Lors de nos cours en commun elle restait à l'autre bout de notre palliasse et quand on était rien que nous deux elle mettait ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles la musique à fond.

J'avais bien tenté de lui parler, mais sans résultat. Bella restait focalisé sur sa musique le regard dans le vide. Elle me détestait, elle avait détesté que je l'embrasse….

Pourtant Bella avait répondue à mon baiser, pas au début c'est sûr. Mais par la suite oui, embrassé Bella était mille fois mieux que ce que j'avais pensé. Ses lèvres avaient le goût de fraise, elles étaient douces et sucré. L'embrasser était divin, son corps collé contre le mien m'avait littéralement envouté, son odeur avait emballé mes sens. J'avais eu envie de plus, beaucoup plus.

Mais Bella ne ressentais pas la même chose que moi, c'est pourquoi j'avais décidé de la laissé tranquille, de ne plus l'importuné.

J'étais dehors, assis sur la bordure de notre terrasse en train de regarder une nouvelle fois Bella s'entrainait avec Alice. Tous les jours, pendant des heures elle travaillé dur sur son dons et apprenait de nouvelle technique de combat. Elle voulait toujours se dépassé encore et encore…cette fille m'impressionnais toujours plus.

Je sentais Jasper s'assoir à mes côtés, ce serait bientôt son tour de s'entrainer avec Bella, lui avait la chance de pouvoir s'approché d'elle, je l'enviais.

-Tu veux bien arrêté de changer d'humeur constamment ! Me dit Jasper en me regardant.

-Désolé Jazz…c'est juste que…

-Tu es fou d'elle. Me coupait-il.

-Ouais…c'est un peu prés ça. Lui dis-je avec un sourire triste dans la voix.

-C'est pas un peut près ça, c'est exactement ça Edward. Bon et si tu m'expliqué enfin ce qui se passe entre vous deux depuis deux semaines, je pensais que tout était réglé lors de notre voyage.

Je soufflais, j'avais réussi à n'en parler à personne jusqu'ici, disant que tout allait bien. Mais Jasper n'était pas dupe, Alice non plus soit en passant, mais ils n'avaient pas insisté et m'avais laissé tranquille.

-J'ai embrassé Bella, lui dis-je en regardant mes pieds.

-Et ?

-Bas rien, comme tu le vois depuis elle refuse tout contacte ou discussion avec moi.

-Bella ta gifler ? Insulter ? Je le regard surpris qu'il me demande ça.

-Non…enfin elle m'a rendue mon baiser puis après ma repousser disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, et qu'elle était désolé.

-Ta essayé d'avoir une explication ?

-Non, j'ai bien tenté de lui parler mais…elle refuse même de me regarder. Bella doit me détesté de l'avoir embrassé…, dit-je en regardant Bella au loin.

-Tu n'y connais vraiment rien aux femmes, me dit-il en rigolant. Je le regarder le foudroyant du regard, comment pouvait-il rigoler de mon malheur.

-Par ce que toi si peut-être ? Lui dis-je énervé.

-Un peut mieux que toi mon chère Edward ! Tu connais Bella Edward ! Cette fille se soucis plus des autres que d'elle-même, si comme tu dis, elle a répondus à ton baiser ça veut dire que tu lui plais.

-Et elle me repousse par ce que ? Lui demandais-je impatient, lui comprenait bien plus de chose que moi.

\- Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, elle a peut-être peur. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé c'est compréhensible. Edward tu te rends compte que Bella as voulue se rendre au Volturi pour toi, pour s'assurer de ta sécurité ! Si ce n'est pas de l'amour ça dit moi ce que c'est.

\- Que dois-je faire alors ? L'attaché avec des chaines dans une grotte pour la forcer à me parler.

-Au moins c'est radical, je penser plus comme…participé à ses entrainements. Si c'est moi qui le lui demande et que je lui dis que c'est pour l'améliorer elle ne me dira pas non.

-Que je me batte contre elle ? Et en quoi ça m'aiderait ?

-Tu verras, allé vient ça va être à notre tour.

Point de vue de Bella

Je m'entraînais, encore et encore, donnant tout ce que j'avais en moi. Mais même là ce n'était pas suffisant, je faisais à peine décollé la chaise face à moi, et Alice ne voyait quelque bride d'image, j'étais totalement inutile.

En ce moment je n'avais pas vraiment le moral, Nicolas me manquait et me fournissait plus trop de réponse sur qu'il avait trouvé dans mon ancien chez moi, il éludait toujours mes questions. Me parlant juste de ce qui se passait chez les Cullen et au lycée.

Je détestais la façon dont je me comportais avec Edward, il avait cherché à me parler suite à….suite au merveilleux baiser que l'on avait échangé. Mais je l'avais repoussé encore une fois, j'avais mis une grosse distance entre nous et je m'en voulais d'agir ainsi.

Il devait avoir compris car depuis quelques jours il avait cessé de m'approcher me regardant seulement de loin, moi je ne pouvais pas le regarder ou alors seulement de dos. J'avais peur de perdre son amitié qui était chère à mon cœur, mais j'avais peur aussi d'être proche de lui.

Malgré ça il me manqué, son rire me manqué. A présent je ne l'entendais plus rire, et le son de sa voix résonnait très rarement dans la maison des Cullen. Alors pour éviter de penser à se manque qui envahissez mon cœur mort je travaillé très dur dans la lutte et sur mon dons.

Cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que je sente son odeur alors que j'étais concentrer à enlever mon bouclier.

-Ma puce c'est l'heure du combat, dit Jasper en venant embrasser Alice.

-Enfin une pause, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas t'entrainer Bella. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu sais ce n'est pas en t'entrainant ainsi que tu le contrôleras ton dons, tu as besoins de toute tes forces et surtout de la patience pour le contrôler. Me dit Alice en se blottissant contre son homme.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour ça, je dois être prête avant que les Volturi décident de nous attaquer…de nouveau ! Lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers Jasper. Bon on commence ? M'impatientais-je.

Je me forçais à regarder Jasper qui lui regardait Edward puis me regardait en souriant, je jeter un regard vers Edward qui lui regardait un point fixe devant lui en passant sa main dans sa tignasse désordonné. Etre aussi prêt de lui me faisait mal, je devais être loin de lui et ça me tué un peu plus chaque jours.

-J'ai un nouveau exercice pour toi, j'ai besoins que tu fasses sortir ta colère…

-Ma colère ? Lui demandais-je en le coupant.

-Oui, la colère est excellent dans un combat, sur les vampires il agit comme d'une montée d'adrénaline, cela peut te permettre de te dépasser, de décupler ta force physique ou mentale.

-Rien que ça ! Lui dis-je me moquant de lui.

-Oui et pour ça j'ai besoins d'un petit coup de pouce. Edward va nous aider, me dit-il.

-Hein…heu…je…Non pas ça, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre lui, ça m'était tout simplement impossible.

-Tu veux t'améliorer oui ou non ? Me demandait Jasper en croissant ses bras contre sa poitrine, à cette instant il ressemblait beaucoup à Alice ce qui était flippant.

-Bien sûr que si mais….

-T'inquiète pas pour notre chère Edward il en as vue de bien pire.

-Ok, lui dis-je ne pouvant pas le contredire malheureusement.

-Tout d'abord, on va se battre comme d'habitude, ensuite je vais te dire certaine chose que toi seul pourras entendre, puis là Edward viendras nous rejoindre, je te préviens d'avance ce n'est pas un jeu. Je vais être très pro et ne vais pas me retenir, vous êtes tous les deux des vampires vous savez parfaitement vous défendre.

-Commençons, lui dis-je hâte que cela se termine pour une fois.

Jasper et moi nous mettions en positions d'attaque, Jasper m'envoyait son premier coup que j'évitais de justesse. Je prenais d'autres coups, en effet il était très fort, ne joué pas comme d'habitude. Il y allait franc jeux.

De temps en temps j'entendais quelques paroles chuchoté rapidement que moi seul pouvait entendre. Je me battais comme je le pouvais, essayant de le frapper à mainte reprise, mais il évitait toujours mes coups.

Cela commençait à m'énerver, j'étais vraiment nul, c'est là que les paroles de Jasper fus plus sec, et plus dur à entendre.

« Les Volturi te pourchasse Bella, tu mets la vie à tout le monde en danger. Tout cela c'est de ta faute. Edward as failli y laissé la vie. Tu mets en danger tout le monde, tu mets en danger Alice. Tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille, tu mets tout le monde en danger. Tout ça c'est ta faute, Nicolas ta laisser, tu mets tout le monde en danger. » Il me répétait cela sans arrêt, encore encore et encore.

Plus il me le répéter plus ma colère montait, pourquoi il me disait ça, pourquoi il me parlait ainsi disant à voix haute ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

Jasper me donnait un coup brutal dans le ventre, me propulsant un peu plus loin. Par la suite Edward se battait contre Jasper, lui envoyant plusieurs coups. Mais pas assez vue que Jasper reprenait vite le dessus, et frapper Edward sans qu'il lui laisse une minute de répit.

J'étais en colère contre Jasper, comment pouvait-il être aussi brute contre son frère, Edward soufrait je le voyais bien, il gémissait de douleurs. Mais Jasper n'arrêtais pas pour autant, je voyais même un sourire sadique sur son visage, il ne m'en fallait pas plus pour réagir.

Je me lançais sur Jasper, mais il évitait encore mes coups, et entre temps donné encore des coups à Edward qui était au sol à présent recroquevillé tellement il avait mal.

Je donnais des coups de pieds et de poing mais rien n'y faisait, je n'étais pas assez forte. Je sentais ma colère redoubler quand j'entendis un hurlement d'Edward, je sentais mon cœur se briser le voyant qui ne bouger plus.

-NON ! Hurlais-je, je ressentais exactement la même sensation que quand Edward était sur le point d'être démembré par les Volturis cette force qui montait en moi, cette puissance qui montait encore et encore plus.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose, je m'apprêtais à donner un autre coup de mon point quand sans que je le touche, Jasper fut projeté à quelques mètres.

Je me précipitais alors vers Edward qui ne bougeait toujours pas, les yeux clos. Je tombais à genoux à ces côtés, le basculant sur le dos pour pouvoir le voir correctement. Il ne bougeait plus ses yeux était fermer.

-Edward…Edward je t'en supplie réveille-toi, le suppliais-je. En le secouant légèrement en agrippant son vêtement pour qu'il se réveille. Je sentais les larmes coulés sur mon visage. Edward….s'il te plaît…tout mais pas ça…pas toi, je murmurais sur la fin.

-Tu va finir par me l'arraché si tu continues, me dit Edward très faiblement.

-Oh mon dieu Edward, lui dis-je réalisant qu'il allait bien, je lui sautais dessus le serrant contre moi.

Edward était seins et sauf, j'aurais tué Jasper si cela aurait était le cas. Famille ou pas, cela n'importé pas.

-Alors vieux on fait le mort ? Demandé Jasper revenant vers nous.

Je sortais les dents, grognant contre Jasper pour pas qu'il approche, j'étais très en colère contre lui. Je le croyais mon ami, comment il avait pu me dire tout ça, comment il avait pu battre son frère ainsi.

-Comment ta pue Jasper…je croyais…je croyais que tu étais un ami…tout ce que tu m'as dit. Et comment ta pu faire ça à ton propre frère ? Lui dis-je en le menaçant, je le reconnaissais plus.

-Doucement Bella, me dit-il en mettant ses mains devant moi, je t'avais prévenue. Il fallait faire sortir ta rancœur, ta colère, et maintenant on s'est quelle est l'élément déclencheur.

-Et tu avais besoins de tué presque ton frère pour ça ?

-Ed était ok avec ça, puis tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais pu le touché si il ne l'avait pas voulue. Edward lie dans les pensées Bella, il voyait tous les coups que je m'apprêté à lui donné.

J'étais abasourdie, pourquoi, comment…quel était les raisons pour Edward fasse ça ?

-Pour…pourquoi ta fait ça ? Demandais-je à Edward en le regardant me laissant glisser sur mes genoux au côté d'Edward.

-Mais Bella ta vue ce que ta fait, ta réussi. Me dit Alice en sautillant. Tu as carrément propulsé Jasper sans l'avoir touché. Ta réussi à maitriser ton bouclier physique ! Dit-elle en criant cette fois.

-Quoi….mais…

-Alice à raison, la colère Bella c'est l'élément qui déclenche tout, tu étais en colère contre moi et avait peur pour Edward, quand tu la vue ne bougeant plus ton bouclier c'est déclenché. Jasper était tout content de sa découverte, moi j'étais toujours en colère, contre Jasper mais aussi contre Edward. Pourquoi se faire tabasser ainsi ?

-Je crois…je crois qu'on va vous laissez…vous avez besoins de vous parler, me dit Jasper après mon regard noir que je lui lançais.

Puis ils partaient Alice et lui, me laissant seul avec Edward qui c'était assis non sans grimacé.

-Faut que tu voies Carlisle, lui dis-je en essayant de le relever.

-Non, ça va…Bella je vais bien, me dit-il. En me regardant, je n'insistais pas plus.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Es-tu devenue fou ? Lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant face à lui.

 _ **Alors ? Vous me détesté j'en suis sur xd ! A vous de joué à présent…..reviews !**_

 _ **Que va-t-il se passé par la suite : Bella va fuir Edward encore une fois ? Va-t-elle succomber au charme d'Edward Cullen (perso moi je n'aurais pas attendue si longtemps pour succomber xd) ? Va-t-elle partir rejoindre Nicolas pour ne plus revoir les Cullen ? Ou encore se faire prendre par les Volturi ?**_

 _ **Hum hum que du mystère !**_


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Nouveau chapitre, pas mal travaillé.**_

 _ **Merci à mes deux fidèles lectrices pour les reviews, j'adore.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite avec impatience de voir vos reviews.**_

Chapitre 23

Point de vue de Bella

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Es-tu devenue fou ? Lui demandais-je en m'agenouillant face à lui.

-Pour toi….Bella c'est la seul façon que j'ai trouvé pour que…pour être prés de toi ! Je baissais la tête n'osant pas le regarder, il c'était fait passer à tabac juste pour être avec moi ? Je fixé l'herbe essayant de comprendre. Bella…tu m'ignore totalement depuis…depuis que je…depuis le jour où on s'est embrassé. Je restais là à écouter ce qu'il me disait sans pouvoir bouger, il avait raison, mais je n'avais pas la force de le repousser encore, j'avais eu tellement peur pour lui. Bella…j'ai besoins de réponse…cela me tue de pas savoir.

Je le faisais souffrir, cela s'entendait dans sa voix. Et cela me tué littéralement, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais.

-Pose…pose tes question, réussis-je à lui dire en fixant mes mains.

Edward relevais mon visage du bout de ses doigts pour que je le regarde, son regard était la fois triste et inquiet.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu répondue à mon baiser ? Me demandait-il en soudant son regard au mien.

\- Je…je ne sais pas, lui dis-je.

-Tu m'apprécie ? Me demandait-il. Comment pouvait-il douter de ça ?

-Oui. Lui répondis-je simplement, que pouvais-je lui dire de plus.

-Mais seulement comme un ami, me dit-il en me relâchant et en baissant la tête. Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, je lui devais la vérité, il méritait tellement mieux.

-Pas seulement Edward, il relevait la tête me regardant avec espoir. Tu…je t'apprécie bien plus qu'un simple ami. Je…je ne devrais pas ressentir ce que je ressens.

-Et que ressens-tu ? Me demandait-il me fixant jusqu'à ce que je réponde.

J'hésitais, moi-même ne savait pas trop ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'était bien plus fort qu'une amitié, bien plus fort que tout ce que j'ai jamais ressentie auparavant.

-Je crois que…, cette discussion ne sert à rien Edward. Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi pour ton propre bien !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliqué, je partais en direction de ma chambre. Mais à peine l'avais-je franchis que je me retrouver plaquer contre ma porte de ma chambre en vitesse vampirique.

Je me retrouvais bloqué contre ma porte et le corps d'Edward dans ma chambre, ses mains me bloquant le passage une de chaque côté de mon corps. Edward me regardais intensément, son regard sonder mon âmes.

-Tu ne veux peut-être pas me dire ce que tu ressens Bella, mais moi je ne peux plus me taire. Bella…tu me rends fou…ton mon être te réclame. Tu m'a complètement envouté, j'ai besoins de ta présence à mes côtés, se besoins est encore plus fort que la soif de sang d'un nouveau-né. J'ai besoins de toi Bella, quand je te touche (il passait sa main sur mon bras nue pour accompagner ses mots) je ressens comme de l'électricité dans ton mon corps, passant de ma tête jusqu'à mes orteils. Quand je te vois tout mon être rayonne, mon cœur… (Edward prenait ma main pour la poser sur son cœur) mon cœur reprend vie quand je suis prêt de toi Bella, jamais en un siècle d'existence cela n'est arrivé, jamais je n'ai ressentis cela pour quelqu'un, mon cœur est mort depuis si longtemps, mais toi. Toi tu le fait revivre, j'ai l'impression qu'il rebat grâce à toi. Bella…ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer…c'est que…je suis fou amoureux de toi. Ne me demande pas de renoncer et de m'éloigner de toi car c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Tu me demande de m'éloigner de toi pour mon plus grand bien, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que en faisant ainsi je meurs un petit plus chaque jours. Je ne peux plus vivre ma vie sans toi Bella !

Ses mots me toucher énormément, Edward était amoureux de moi. Il ressentait la même chose que moi, ce qu'il avait décrit c'est ce que moi je ressentais. Des larmes coulaient telle une rivière sur mes joues, Edward les essuyais du bout des doigts son regard ne quittant plus le mien.

-Je…

-Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu ressens ce n'est pas grave, je voulais juste que tu sache ce que moi je ressentais, même si ce n'est pas partagée, me dit-il détournant le regard. Je posais ma main sur sa joue pour qu'il me regarde à nouveau.

-J'ai…je t'ai jamais dit que je ne partageais pas tes sentiments Edward. Lui avouais-je.

Edward se rapprochait encore plus de moi suite à mes paroles, le sourire aux lèvres. Je me tendais dans ses bras, je doutais de ce qui allait faire pas que cela me déplaise au contraire, mais cela ne changerais rien à la situation.

Je me retrouvais bien trop près d'Edward, ma poitrine contre le torse d'Edward, nous nous regardions comme il y a deux semaines, yeux dans les yeux, mes mains sur ses avant-bras à présent, sa peau contre la mienne me donnait des frissons. Les lèvres d'Edward se rapprochant dangereusement des miennes, sont souffle se mêlant au mien.

-Edward non, réussi-je à dire faiblement, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il m'avait entendue.

-Dit moi que t'en as pas envie, dit le moi Bella et je m'arrêterais, me dit-il dans un souffle qui me faisait perdre raison.

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça, j'en avais envie moi aussi. Bien plus que je ne l'avouerais jamais.

Et pour la deuxième fois en deux semaine Edward posait délicatement ses lèvres sur les mienne, sauf que cette fois j'y répondais toute suite. Nos lèvres dansait ensemble magnifiquement, en parfaite symbiose. Edward me serrait encore plus nous rapprochant d'avantage si c'était possible. Il passait sa langue sur mes lèvres me demandant accès à ma bouche, je fondais instantanément. Nos langues dansaient parfaitement ensemble, je passé sans le vouloir mes mains dans ses cheveux, les agrippant comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Les mains d'Edward joué avec le bas de mon haut touchant ma peau au passage. Je sentais pour la première fois des papillons dans mon bas ventre, ainsi qu'une délicieuse chaleur m'envahir demandant plus de contacte, j'avais besoins d'être encore plus proche de lui.

Notre baiser qui était devenue presque fougueux, ralentissait doucement, nous nous embrassions doucement, Edward fini par posé de délicieux baiser sur mes lèvres avant de posé son front contre le mien, nos respiration se calmant peu à peu. Edward passait sa main sur ma joue me caressant du dos de sa main délicatement comme si j'étais de la porcelaine.

-Je t'aime Bella…je crois que je t'ai aimé dès la première fois que je t'ai vue, me dit Edward en me regardant dans les yeux sans pour autant se décollé de moi.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, lui dis-je. C'était vrai j'aimais cette homme, je réalisais alors que tout ce que j'avais ressentie jusque-là c'était tout simplement que j'aimais Edward. Mais cela ne change rien à la situation Edward. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, tu as bien vue ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose…s'il t'arrivait….je pourrais pas…je…

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues en disant ses mots, en imaginant ce qui pouvait arriver à Edward par ma faute, non je ne pouvais concevoir un monde sans Edward.

Edward essuyait mes larmes du revers de sa main, prenant mon visage en coupe pour que je le regarde.

-Ne laisse pas cette pourriture géré ta vie Bella, et je pense que c'est à moi de prendre la décision de prendre ce risque ou pas, c'est à moi de décider si oui ou non je veux courir se risque. Je t'aime Bella, je laisserais personne te faire de mal je te le promets, et surement pas Aro Volturis diriger ma vie. Si tu veux que l'on se cache je le ferais, si tu me demande de cacher notre relation à notre famille je le ferais aussi. Mais s'il te plait ne me rejette plus, ne m'ignore plus, ce serait trop dur de revivre cette indifférence.

-Je n'ai jamais voulue te faire du mal, je voulais juste te protéger. Lui dis-je penné de lui avoir fait du mal.

-Je sais, mais tu te fais du mal en agissant de la sorte, tu nous en fais à tous les deux.

-Tu veux…tu veux que…

-Je veux être avec toi Bella, c'est la seule chose que je veux ! Me dit-il en me regardant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait…avec amour.

-Ce sera notre secret alors ? Lui demandais-je timidement.

-Je crois que se seras mieux ainsi, même si ce sera difficile. Ma…notre famille espère cela depuis que tu es arrivé, et j'avoue ne pas avoir envie qu'il le sache tout de suite.

-Nous sommes….nous sommes….

-Un couple…oui ma Bella…et j'en suis extrêmement heureux, me dit Edward en déposant ses lèvres sur mon front.

Je me laissais bercer dans ses bras j'étais enfin apaiser dans ses bras. Nous restions dans les bras de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Edward me propose de nous allongé sur le lit.

Nous passions la fin de la journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans un mot. Un silence apaisant dans la chambre, nous n'avions pas besoins de parler. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward ma tête contre son torse, lui déposant des baisers dans mes cheveux. De temps en temps nous nous embrassions puis reprenons notre position initiale. Je tracer des cercles invisibles sur le bras d'Edward appréciant le contacte de sa peau, cela me semblait tellement naturel d'être avec lui, de le toucher ainsi.

-Comment on va faire au lycée ? Lui demandais-je.

-On va devoir faire attention, personne ne sauras que l'on est ensemble je te le promets.

-Je suis désolé, lui dis-je en levant la tête pour le regarder.

-Bella ce n'est pas ta faute si le roi des vampires te pourchasse, ne t'inquiète pas ma Bella je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal.

-C'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète !

-Tu es impossible tu le c'est ça, me dit-il en me souriant amusé.

-Je suis sérieuse Edward, tu cours un danger si Aro découvre que je tien énormément à toi. Il va vouloir te faire du mal pour l'atteindre.

-Ah oui ? Enormément ? Me dit-il un sourire amusé.

-Edward !

-Tu sais il ne me fera pas de mal. Me dit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Aro me veut Bella, il veut depuis toujours qu'Alice et moi rejoignent sa garde personnelle. A cause de nos dons, il ne recrute pas n'importe qui, il veut toujours plus de pouvoir.

\- Je ne savais pas tout ça, donc tu penses que si il me recherche c'est à cause de mon dons moi aussi ?

-Cela m'étonnerais, il y a pas longtemps que tu as découvert le tien. De plus Aro te cherche depuis bien plus longtemps si on y croit ce que tu m'as dit, depuis ta naissance…donc c'est autre chose.

-J'ai peur qu'il y est un lien avec mes parents.

-Si c'est le cas Nicolas le trouveras ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux me serrant contre lui.

-J'aimerais que le temps s'arrête et rester ainsi pour toujours. Lui dis-je reposant ma tête contre son torse.

-Moi aussi Bella, mais on va devoir redescendre sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

-D'accord, cédais-je.

Nous nous séparions mais avant d'ouvrir la porte Edward me retenais me collant contre le mur pour m'embrasser une dernière fois.

Nous descendions les escaliers quant au bout de ceux-ci toute la famille Cullen nous attendaient sourire aux lèvres. Esmée me prie dans ses bras directement.

-Oh ma chérie je suis si contente pour vous deux, vous allez si bien ensemble. Me dit-elle.

Puis ce fut autour de Carlisle.

-Vous méritez d'être heureux et je suis ravie que tu deviennes ma belle-fille même si on te considère déjà comme notre fille Bella, me dit-il.

-Comment…comment vous…

-J'ai eu une vision Bella, me dit Alice surexcité. Bon pas aussi net qu'avec n'importe qui mais je vous es vue tous les deux, vous étiez si beau que je n'ai pas pu tenir ma langue. Tu es ma nouvelle sœur officiellement à présent, ohhh je suis trop contente. Me dit-elle en me sautant dessus me serrant fort contre elle.

Rosalie, Emmet et Jasper nous félicitèrent plus calmement, et je les remerciés pour ça. Une Alice me suffisait largement. Je sentais Edward passé son bras autour de ma taille.

-Pour la discrétion je crois que c'est louper, me dit-il dans l'oreille. Je sourie sous sa remarque.

-Personne ne doit le savoir, dis-je plus fort aux Cullen. Si sa venait aux oreilles des Volturi…

-Je suis d'accord avec Bella, vaut mieux ne pas vous affiché en public ensemble, agissez comme d'habitude. Si Aro découvre vos…votre relation il l'utilisera contre vous.

-Je suis désolé de vous imposer ça, leurs dis-je en baissant la tête. Edward resserrai sa prise sur moi, Esmée me faisait face me pris la main.

-Bella ne dit pas ça, nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous. Et je vois bien que mon fils rayonne en ta présence. Que puis-je demander de mieux hum ?

-Ne courir aucun danger pour vous et vos enfants Esmée ! Lui dis-je timidement.

-Ttttt, tu crois que cela as était facile pour les autres membres de la famille ? Rien que pour Jasper cela as était très long et très dur, il n'a pas eu la même facilité à s'abreuver du sang animal mais on la pas rejeter pour autant. Nous l'avons aidé comme on a pu, et regarde-le à présent. On traine tous nos démons Bella, et la famille c'est fait pour s'entraider. Alors plus de « je vous mets en danger », compris jeune fille, me dit-elle comme une mère parlé à son enfant. J'opinais en lui rendant son sourire, cette femme n'était pas un vampire, elle était bien trop douce pour ça.

 _ **A vous de joué…..**_


	25. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24

Point de vue de Nicolas

Comment ? Comment allais-je lui dire la vérité ? Comment lui dire…comment lui dire que toute sa vie n'était…n'était que mensonge ? Ma petite sœur…je m'étais promis de la protégé de tout.

Mais…je ne pourrais jamais la protégé de la vérité. J'ai appris après plusieurs siècles d'existence que la vérité ressort toujours, personne ne peut lutter contre ça. Même quand c'est pour protégé ceux que l'on aime.

J'aurais très bien pu rentrer plus tôt, mais je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'étais pas prêt à tout révélé à Bella, cela allait la détruire. Bella ne se sent déjà pas bien dans sa peau de vampire, depuis autant que je me souvienne, elle a toujours détesté sa condition. Je sais très bien comment elle va réagir quand je vais lui apprendre la vérité sur son passé, présent et futur.

Mais je ne peux pas, pour l'instant je n'ai pas la force de la briser. D'après Carlisle, Bella est heureuse, elle a enfin accepté ce qu'elle ressentait. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Edward et ma petite sœur, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle se laisserait aller à ses sentiments.

Je voulais en rien lui arraché son bonheur même si elle me demandait constamment quand je rentrerais. Alors je restais avec mes amis quelques temps, laissant Bella vivre son amour sans savoir ce que je m'apprêtais à lui révéler.

J'avais rien dit à Carlisle non plus, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward l'apprenne, Bella devrais être la première à le savoir. Mais je ne pouvais plus attendre non plus, les pouvoirs de Bella grandissait, elle arrivait à les contrôlé à présent et Aro n'allait pas la laissé lui échapper ainsi. Il trouverait son point faible et s'en servirais contre elle.

Je devais empêcher cela, Bella se livrais fissa j'en étais sûr. Refusant que du mal soit fait à ses proches par sa faute, et je savais qu'à présent sa famille ce n'était plus seulement moi, mais tous les Cullen.

Donc je devais prendre sur moi et rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je prenais mes habits et les placer dans ma valise sous l'œil étonné de Malonia.

Malonia était une superbe femme que j'avais rencontrée ici en Russie, elle était passée rendre visite à nos amis en commun. Nous avions vite sympathisé et elle avait voulue m'aider dans mes recherches.

Cette fille qui me connaissait à peine m'avait suivi durant quelques mois, voulant m'aider comme elle le pouvait alors qu'elle me connaissait à peine. Elle avait la main sur le cœur et c'est cela qui m'attirait chez elle, je lui avais parlé de Bella, et elle avait était touché par mon récit. Depuis nous nous n'étions pas quittés et pour la première fois depuis des siècles j'avais enfin envie de me poser.

-Nic, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demandait Malonia en se posant à côtés de ma valise sur le lit.

-Je rentre Malonia ! Je ne peux pas repousser ce moment éternellement, je dois tout dire à Bella avant qu'il soit trop tard. Ecoute je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Bella et moi, lui dis-je en me tournant face à elle lui prenant les mains tout en ancrant mes yeux dans les siens. Mais à présent vaut mieux pour toi de rester loin de toute cette affaire, Aro…ne reculeras devant rien…et je…

\- Nicolas je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici non ? Alors pas question que je me dégonfle maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive je reste. Me dit-elle d'un ton sans appelle. Je me suis toujours battu pour des causses qui me semblais juste même dans ma vie humaine, alors non je ne baisserais pas les bras sous prétexte que c'est du roi des vampires qu'il s'agit, reprit-elle en me regardant sévèrement.

Je lui souriais, cette fille avait le don de me redonner espoir envers l'avenir. De l'espoir oui c'est tout ce que j'avais besoins en ce moment. Les révélations que Charlie et Renée Swan m'avait fait….avait réduit à néant les chances de nous en sortir tous vivants.

-Pas la peine d'essayé de m'en dissuader Nicolas, tu sais très bien que quand j'ai décidé quelque chose je m'y tien ! Reprit-elle en croisant ses mains autour de ma nuque nous rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

-Tu es une femme incroyable, lui dis-je simplement. Je repoussais sa mèche de cheveu qui était tombé sa joue pâle et m'approché pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette femme m'avait totalement changé, jamais je n'aurais céder avant. Mais son regard, la façon dont elle avait de poser ses yeux sur moi…me rendait impossible de lui résister.

Point de vue de Bella

J'étais sur un petit nuage, je penser pas que telle bonheur pouvait être possible. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'Edward et moi…étions ensemble. Vraiment ensemble hein, qui l'aurait crue ça !

Moi Isabella Swan vivant une histoire d'amour avec Edward Cullen. C'était juste…incroyable, cette sensation de lui appartenir, d'être bien seulement dans ses bras, d'effacer tout doute, vivre dans l'instant présent. Etre heureuse juste par ce qu'Edward me tenais la main, me sentir fondre sous ses doigts, sous ses baisers.

Qui aurait cru que c'était si bon d'aimer, et surtout d'être aimé en retour. Car oui, même si j'en avais douté, Edward m'avait prouvé qu'il tenait à moi, qu'il partageait mes sentiments. J'avais du mal à le réaliser, mais le voir demandant sans arrêt… son envie…son besoin de me toucher ou de m'embrasser le prouvé constament.

Alors oui j'étais heureuse, malgré ma condition j'apprécié chaque moment, chaque instant passé avec Edward. Il était devenue ma chaleur, mon feu dans mon monde de glace, et je ne voyais plus ma vie sans lui.

Nous étions allongés dans l'herbe à la clairière, l'un contre l'autre. J'étais contre le torse d'Edward respirant son odeur, dessinant des formes imaginaires sur son léger pull. Lui caressant encore et encore mes cheveux, déposant de léger baisé dans mes cheveux.

Nous n'avions pas besoins de parler, le silence n'était pas gênant bien au contraire. Nous profitons l'un de l'autre sans contrainte, sans Alice venant nous déranger, sans Emmet et ses blagues douteuse. Nous étions tout simplement bien.

-Ma chérie ? Me dit Edward me sortant de mes pensées.

-Hum, lui dis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

-Je t'aime, me dit-il ancrant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je lui souriais autant que je le pouvais, rien que en prononçant ses mots il venait d'embellir ma journée, j'aimais quand il me disait qu'il m'aimer. J'aimais le voir sourire de la sorte, j'aimais la façon qu'il avait de me regarder, j'aimais tout de lui.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Edward, lui dis-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux, tendre. Je voulais faire passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui dans ce baiser.

Très vite le baiser devin passionné, nos langues bataillant ensemble. Une tension monté en nous, je sentais une nouvelle fois une chaleur naître dans mon bas ventre demandant encore plus de contact avec Edward. Je me retrouvais assise sur Edward qui c'était redressé, ses mains se baladant dans mon dos, allant du bord de mon jeans remontant jusqu'à mon soutien-gorge.

Jusqu'ici nous avions plutôt était sage, nous touchant à travers nos vêtements, mais c'était la première fois qu'Edward me touchait de la sorte passant la barrière des vêtements. Pas que cela me gêner, mais…je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de choses avec un garçon et je me douter qu'Edward avait eu pas mal d'expérience avec les filles vampires ou non donc cela me stresser un peu de n'avoir aucune expérience dans ce domaine comparer à lui.

Cela ne m'empêcher pas de le touché à mon tour, j'en avais envie tout autant que lui, du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

J'osais donc, repoussant ma timidité, je repoussais doucement le bas de son pull le faisait rouler entre mes doigts pour toucher la peau d'Edward. Il était brûlant, sa peau brûlé sous mes doigts, je ne cesser pas de l'embrasser pour autant bien au contraire. Je montais mes doigts le long de ses côtes et je le sentais gémir dans ma bouche sous mes caresses. Sa peau était super douce, ce nouveau contact était vraiment très agréable, j'en voulais encore plus…je voulais encore plus le toucher.

Edward resserrait sa prise autour de moi, me serrant contre son torse encore plus si possible. J'avais envie de plus, beaucoup plus, c'était comme…comme le désir de la soif en bien plus puissant, j'avais faim, faim de son corps. Edward me surpris en stoppant notre baiser enflammé, mais sans pour autant s'éloigner de moi, je l'interroger du regard. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Tu me rends fou Bella, me dit-il en posant son front contre le mien, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

-Et c'est mal ? Lui demandais-je perdue face à sa réaction.

-NON, non du tout ma chérie. Me dit-il en me caressant la joue du revers de sa main. C'est juste que…si…si on continue je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêté ! Reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Qui ta dit que je voulais que tu t'arrêtes ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire espiègle.

-Tu veux…enfin tu…je…

Edward se reculait légèrement de moi, comme si je l'avais brûlé, je perdais toute confiance en moi.

\- Ta pas envie de moi ? Lui demandais-je en me reculant un peut à mon tour, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. D'un coup il me disait qu'il m'aimait mais au moment de….enfin de faire exprimer nos sentiments il ne voulait pas…pourtant vue la façon qu'il m'embrasser, me touché je croyais que…, je le comprenais pas. Etais-je si peut désirable à ses yeux ?

-Bien sûr que si j'ai envie de toi ma chérie ! Me dit-il en prenant mes mains. Mais c'est juste que…enfin je…

-Dit moi, insistais-je, le regardant tendrement.

-C'est gênant, me dit-il en baissant la tête. Je touché sa joue du bout de mes doigts redressant sa tête vers moi, je voulais qu'il me regarde.

-Edward…s'il te plait dit moi. Il me regardait un moment avant de fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrant se lançant.

-Ok…j'ai…comment te dire…je l'es jamais fait ! Me dit-il jugeant ma réaction.

-De quoi ? Tu…oh…tu là jamais fais ? Genre jamais jamais ? Lui demandais-je surprise.

-Oui jamais jamais jamais, avec personne. Me dit-il chuchotant presque.

-Mais enfin comment…tu es un garçon, enfin je veux dire…tu vis depuis pas mal de temps à ce que j'ai compris. Et puis tu es quelqu'un de très sexy, mignon, intelligent. Comment ça se fait que tu là jamais fais ?

-Ah oui, sexy et mignon ! Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui pour déposer un baiser sur mon cou. Je rougissais, oh non comment j'avais pu dire sa à voix haute.

-Edward, je suis sérieuse. Lui dis-je en le repoussant légèrement en plaquant mes mains sur son torse.

-Mais moi aussi ma chérie. Tu sais Bella ma vie humaine était très différente de la tienne. Et puis les filles ne m'intéressaient pas vraiment à cette époque. La seule chose que je voulais c'était rendre fière mes parents alors...

-Mais après…tu vis depuis…plus d'un siècle…, lui dis-je complètement ahurie.

-Aucun vampire ne m'a jamais intéressé avant….enfin personne avant toi Bella, me dit-il en me regardant intensément. Il avait le don de me faire fondre. Comment réussissait-il à faire ça ?

-Donc je suis ta première vampire…

-La première et la dernière, me dit-il me coupant avant de replonger sur ma bouche pour un autre baiser. Mais je le stoppais avant que je ne sois plus en mesure de m'arrêter.

-Moi non plus, lui dis-je très vite.

-De quoi Bella ? Me demandait-il en fronçant les sourcils, chose qui me faisait craquer à chaque fois.

\- Je…je n'ai jamais fait l'amour, lui dis-je en sentant mes joues redevenir rouges.

-C'est vrai ? Tu n'as pas eu de petit copain ? Me demandait-il un peu trop joyeusement à mon goût.

-Une fois…mais cela n'as pas était plus loin qu'un simple baiser de collégien donc ça ne compte pas.

-Donc nous sommes pareille toi et moi ! Mme dit-il en me faisant un sourire au coin.

-Oui…sauf que je sors avec un vieux, lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Tu va voir toi si je suis vieux, me dit-il avant de me faire rouler me retrouvant sous lui pour ce que je pensais être une séance de chatouille, sauf qu'il arrêtait bien vite.

M'embrassant délicatement par moment me chatouillant quand j'étais bien trop occupé à s'savourer ses multiples baisers pour me défendre. Nous rions tous les deux comme des enfants, ne voyant plus ce qui nous entouraient, plus rien ne compter juste nous.

Nous…c'était étrange de penser ainsi mais pourtant c'était vrai nous formions un nous Edward et moi.

Nous rentrions vers le couché su soleil un sourire idiot plaqué sur nos lèvres. Une fois hors de notre cachette nous étions plus touchés, parlant et agissant comme de simples amis comme nous l'avions convenue. Cela me rassurer, personne en dehors de notre famille ne devrait découvrir notre relations, si jamais ils…non je refuser de penser à cela. Aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse et je ne penserais pas à ce qui pourrait se passé, non aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse et je compter bien le rester.

Quand nous franchissions la porte je fus surprise de trouver Carlisle dans le salon parlant avec un couple que je ne voyais pas encore de là ou j'étais. Carlisle était censé être au travaille à cette heure-ci, je regarder Edward qui me faisait un de ses sourires en coin tout en me poussant un peu pour que j'avance.

Et qu'elle en fuse ma surprise en voyant les invités se retourné, c'était Nicolas, il était rentré. Je lui sautais dans les bras directement sans réfléchir, sans même regarder la personne qui se trouvé à ses côtés.

-Nico, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras sentant son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.

-Bella, oh ma petite sœur. Me dit-il en me serrant d'avantage posant sa tête sur la mienne.

Il était rentré, mon frère était rentré…enfin, nous étions enfin réuni. Ma famille au complète était réuni, à présent je pouvais le dire c'était la plus belle journée que j'ai jamais vécu et j'étais incroyablement heureuse à ce moment précis.


	26. Chapitre 25

Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais entre mes examens, mon boulot et ma vie privée et surtout ce massacre je n'y arrivais pas. Je tiens absolument à rendre hommage à toutes ces personnes victime de l'attentat à Paris, mon cœur est meurtris par toutes ces victimes, toutes c'est vie qui on était arraché. Tous les soirs j'allume mes bougies à leurs mémoires, les jours passent mais pas une seule seconde ils ne quittent mon esprits mes pensées. Courage aux survivants et aux familles et amis !

Je tiens également à remercier toutes les personnes qui mon écris un reviews, aujourd'hui je vous dévoile tout en espérant que sa plaise.

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 25

Point de vue de Nicolas

Je serrais ma Bella contre moi, c'était si bon de l'avoir contre moi. Sentir son odeur, pouvoir la serrer fors, entendre sa voix. Je me reculer légèrement pour pouvoir la regarder, elle avait changé, ma petite sœur semblait plus mûre, plus adulte. Etais-ce les Cullen qui lui faisait du bien ou seulement Edward ? Elle semblait plus forte aussi, les derniers événements l'avait endurcie, d'après Carlisle elle n'avait cessé de s'entraîné, encore et encore. Jusqu'à se priver de sang, cela ne me surprenais gère, Bella avait toujours détesté se nourrir, mais jamais elle n'avait tenue aussi longtemps.

-Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant mon départ, lui dis-je en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-Et toi, toujours aussi mauvais menteur, me dit-elle en me souriant pleinement.

-Tu ne t'es jamais vraiment bien vue Bella, lui dis-je avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

-Ouais, me dit-elle septique. Puis elle se tournait vers Mélonia, j'avais complètement oublié de lui présenter ma nouvelle amie.

-Oh quel idiot je fais, Bella petite sœur, je te présente Mélonia une…une…amie ?

J'avais hésité sur le terme a adopté, Mélonia et moi n'avons pas vraiment parlé de notre relation. Alors amie me semblait plus proche de la situation actuelle et même si moi je désirais plus qu'une relation d'amitié j'ignoré ce que Mélonia souhaitait.

-Bonjours, lui dit Bella en lui présentant une main amicale. Mais mon…amie la prie dans ses bras surprenant Bella, qui me regardait surprise en me faisant les gros yeux.

-J'ai tellement entendue parler de toi Bella, lui dit Mélonia en la regardant se décollant d'elle.

-Heu…j'aimerais dire la même chose mais…Bella me regardait comme interdite, ne savant pas quoi dire.

J'étais mal à l'aise, j'aurais aimé me faire tout petit. J'avais parlé de Mélonia ni à Carlisle ni à ma petite sœur, gardant secret ce que cette femme représentait pour moi.

-J'ai rencontré Mélonia durant un de mes voyages, je lui ai raconté notre…problème et elle a voulus nous venir en aide. Elle ma était d'une grande aide ! Leurs dis-je à tous sans regarder Bella, j'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille d'avoir était si distant avec elle s'est dernier temps.

-Je suis contente que tu ne fusses pas seul durant tous se temps, alors…si tu es revenue c'est que tu as eu les réponses que tu cherchais non ? Me demandait-elle me surprenant, jamais j'aurais pensée qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

Je me raidis, on n'y était. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle mettrait le sujet sur le tapis si vite. Je n'étais toujours pas prêt. Mais serais-je prêt un jour ?

-C'est pas si presser Bella…, lui dis-je en la regardant voulant retarder encore le moment de vérité.

-Non Nicolas, tu m'as promis de plus rien me caché, ne recommence pas. Me dit Bella d'un ton sec et dur. Bella avait l'air sur d'elle et déterminé, je connaissais que trop bien se regard.

Je soufflais, elle ne me laisserait pas le temps de réfléchir comment lui annoncer. Comme si il y avait un moyen de mieux faire passer la pilule !

-Bella, lui dis-je en voulant la prendre dans mes bras, mais elle me repoussait.

-Non Nico, tu es parti bien trop longtemps. Je veux savoir ce que tu as appris, ça me concerne la première…j'ai le droit de savoir.

-Très bien, cédais-je, nous devrions monter dans ta chambre pour en parler. Lui dis-je en lui montrant l'escalier pour l'incité à me suivre, mais elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

-Pourquoi ? Me demandait-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

-Bella c'est…délicat. Lui dis-je en détournant le regard. Comment allais-je lui dire ? Que l'on me vienne en aide, j'y arriverais pas. Cela allait la détruire.

-Les Cullen on le droit de savoir ! Ils nous ont accueillis, ils ont pris des risques pour nous. Tu m'as laissé Nico, tu nous as laissé…et Edward à faillis mourir…me dit-elle la voix plein de tristesse et d'effrois.

\- Ma puce ce n'est pas…lui coupais Edward en la prenant par la taille la collant contre lui.

-Non Edward il faut qu'il sache tout ça, Nicolas tu te rends compte du danger que l'on a fait courir à cette famille unis. Cette famille que je considère comme la mienne à présent, me dit Bella en prenant la main d'Edward.

Je voyais de mes propres yeux l'affection que Bella avait pour Edward, cela me rendait heureux pour elle, malgré toutes ses histoires Bella avait trouvé l'amour. Peut-être qu'il pourra l'aider après…quand elle sera enfin pourquoi Aro la cherche activement.

-Nous sommes tous heureux de t'avoir avec nous Bella tu n'es pas un fardeau pour nous, lui dit gentiment Esmée qui était assise dans le canapé avec Carlisle.

-Je sais Esmée mais…le danger es là, et je trouve ça injuste que vous soyez mis à part alors que cela vous concerne tout autant que moi.

Je voyais ma sœur sous un nouveau jour, la voir se battre avec tellement de fougue pour des personnes qu'elle connaissait seulement depuis plusieurs mois. Je me rendais compte que ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, Bella considérer les Cullen comme sa famille.

-Très bien, allons prendre place sur le canapé si tu veux bien, lui dis-je voulant retarder mes révélations.

Bella hochait la tête, je lui indiquais de prendre place à mes côtés. Edward prenant place face à nous ainsi que les autres, nous laissant un peu d'intimité tout en restant près de nous.

Je prenais les mains de Bella dans les miennes et me lançait.

-Mes recherches n'ont pas donné grand choses au début, j'ai vue pas mal de clans dans plusieurs pays différents. Tout ce que j'ai appris c'est que Dèmètrie te cherchait depuis plus longtemps que je ne le pensais, et que Aro ne lui avait ordonné une seule chose te ramené vivante. Il agit de la sorte en cachette, ses frères ne sont au courant de rien.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me veut t-il ? Démètrie m'a dit l'autre jour que je devais rentrer chez moi, mais jamais je ne suis allé en Italie. Me dit-elle comme si tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

-J'y viens Bella, soufflais-je. Comme je te l'es dit, j'ai commencé à chercher de ton côtés enfin plutôt celui de tes parents. Beaucoup trop de chose était bizarre sur ta naissance et la grossesse de ta mère. Alors je suis allé chez toi, je ne compter pas allé frapper chez tes parents mais…

\- Ta parler avec eux ? Me demandait-elle horrifié.

Je savais très bien que ces parents lui manqué, elle m'avait dit au téléphone qu'elle ne voulait pas que je m'approche d'eux. Bella avait peur que si il découvrait notre vrai nature…du mal leurs seraient fait, si seulement elle savait.

-Oui, Renée ma surpris devant la maison. Mais ce qui ma étonnée sur le coup c'est qu'elle connaissait notre condition. Bella…c'est tes parents qui mon donné les réponses à toutes mes questions.

-Comment…qu'est-ce qu'il ton dit ? Me dit-elle perdu attendant que je révèle toute l'histoire.

-Ce ne sont pas tes véritable parents Bella…je suis désolé ma chérie.

Bella me regardait comme si je venais d'un autre monde en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, je savais qu'elle aurait dû mal à me croire.

-Mais…non…ils…me dit-elle perdus.

Je serrais ses mains dans les miennes ce qui allait suivre…je redoutais la réaction de Bella.

-Ils ton adopté, ta mère biologique était la sœur de Renée, Marie. Ta mère est morte à ta naissance, Renée ta élever comme sa propre fille. Elle t'aime plus que tout au monde Bella…si ils ton rien dit c'était seulement pour te protégé, moins tu en savais mieux c'était pour toi. Vue qu'elle ne réagissait pas je continuer. Et ce n'est pas tout, si Renée et Charlie connaissait l'existence des vampires c'était car ils savaient déjà eu affaires avec eux. Ta mère, Marie à était enlever lors d'un voyage en Italie, elle était partie avec tout un groupe. Charlie à tout fait pour la retrouver, malheureusement cela a pris plusieurs mois pour qu'il la retrouve avec plusieurs autres femmes. Ces femmes on était torturé violés et surement beaucoup d'autres choses leurs on était fait. Certaine avait était vidé de leurs sang comme des animaux, Marie a eu de la chance de ressortir presque indemne. Tes parents ne savait plus quoi faire, elle restait dans un état catatonique à son retour, jusqu'au jour où elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte…de toi. Cela la sauvé, elle ne vivait que pour toi, pour ta venue au monde. Mais la grossesse fut difficile et elle est morte à ta venue au monde, après t'avoir tenue dans ses bras elle a lâchés son dernier soupir.

-Le…je suis né d'un viol, me dit-elle le visage en larmes.

Voilà…je savais qu'elle allait pensée ainsi, j'avais redouté sa réaction. Je devais tout faire pour pas qu'elle pense qu'elle était une erreur de la nature.

-Pas d'un simple viol Bella…lui dis-je doucement.

\- Quelle rapport avec Aro ? Me demandait-elle ne comprenant pas le rapport.

-C'est lui…c'est lui le violeur de Marie. Lâchais-je tristement.

-C'est impossible, fit Carlisle. Voyons Nicolas tu c'est bien que c'est impossible pour un vampire d'avoir des enfants.

Je me tournais vers Carlisle, moi non plus je n'aurais jamais cru à cette histoire si je n'avais pas connue Bella, mais cette fille était exceptionnel et cela expliqué bien des choses.

-D'après ce que je sais, pas si impossible que ça, Aro a eu vent de quelques rumeurs, des enfants son né d'un vampire avec des humaines, c'est enfants était spéciaux. Aro en as eu un dans sa garde, mais il a était tués lors d'une confrontation avec des loups garous. Il a voulue en créer lui-même, avoir ses propres garde mi- humain mi- vampire, qui façonnerait à son image. Il a donc fait enlever des femmes, personnes n'était au courant de ceci, sauf quelques vampires. Il avait pensé à tout sauf à ce qu'un simple humain fasse tout pour libérer une des femmes, Charlie sans le savoir à fait appelle à un vampire qui as sue faire son travail. Il faut que tu comprennes Bella qu'Aro savait que l'enfant serait spécial, qu'il aurait un don incroyable, et cela dès sa naissance. Il a toujours voulue encore plus de pouvoir, toujours plus. Angel le sauveur de Marie, à aider tes parents du mieux qu'il a pu. Quant Marie est morte Renée à voulue te protégé et te garder, tu étais déjà très spécial à ta naissance. Normalement tu aurais dû naître mi- vampire mi- humain, mais tu es né humaine, aussi humaine que tes parents. Tant que tu étais humaine…je pense que ton bouclier te protégeait déjà, te cachant des Volturie. Mais une fois vampire…Démétrie a pu te traquer, Aro te cherche car il pense que tu es à lui, que tu lui reviens de droit. Il te veut dans sa garde, il est prêt à tout pour ça.

Bella était comme comateuse, ne bougeant pas une seule seconde. Regardant dans le vide, je ne savais même pas si elle m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout.

-Bella…lui dis-je essayant de la faire réagir, au bout d'un moment elle levait ses yeux vers moi. Ses yeux étaient…remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur son doux visage.

-Suis…suis né d'un montre…j'ai tué ma propre mère…chuchotait-elle surement pour elle-même, les larmes coulant à flot, je prenais ses joues en coupe dans mes mains l'obligeant à me regarder.

\- Bella non ce n'était pas ta faute…tu…

-J'ai besoins d'être seule. Me dit-elle d'un ton dur, sec avant de partir en vitesse vampirique sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Je me levais prêt à la rejoindre me levant quand Carlisle me stoppais dans mon élan se plantant face à moi.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu avances ? Me demandait-il horrifié par mes dires.

-J'aimerais avoir tort, lui dis-je en baissant la tête, mais malheureusement c'est bien la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que on peut faire ? Demandai Edward se levant nous rejoignant, je le regardais, il avait l'air inquiet.

\- Rien…à part tuer Aro je ne vois pas. Je vais aller la voir…

-Non laisse là, me dit soudainement Esmée, laisse lui du temps pour encaissé tout ça Nicolas. Edward va y toi, je crois que tu seras le seul qui pourras l'approché. Dit-elle en regardant son fils.

Edward se tournait vers moi pour avoir mon approbation, j'opinais et reprenais ma place, prenant ma tête entre mes mains à travers mes genoux. Lui dire la vérité, dire tout ça à voix haute était comme une claque en pleine figure. Nous étions perdus, Bella se détesterais encore plus maintenant, et moi j'étais incapable de l'aider. Je me sentais inutile, ma petite sœur soufrait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Comment faire pour qu'Aro la laisse tranquille ? La seule solution était la fuite.


	27. Chapitre 26

Voilà désolé du retard mais vue que j'ai eu qu'un seule review j'ai pas eu vraiment envie de continuer.

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 26

Point de vue d'Edward

J'avais lutté, j'avais lutté tout le temps de la conversation entre Nicolas et Bella pour ne pas prendre ma belle dans mes bras pour la protéger. Mais je devais la laisser entendre ce que Nicolas avait appris, elle devait savoir la vérité.

Mais j'aurais préféré qu'elle n'en sache rien, la voir souffrir ainsi sans rien pouvoir faire était impossible pour moi. Depuis le moment où elle était partie du salon, j'avais voulue courir pour la rejoindre mais je ne savais pas comment agir avec Nicolas ici.

Devais-je leurs laissé de l'intimité ? Ou rester avec Bella là protégeant de tout ? Je voulais tant absorber sa souffrance pour qu'elle n'ait plus mal. Peut importer que ce soit moi qui soufré tant que Bella allait bien.

Une fois que j'avais l'accord de Nicolas je m'étais dirigé vers la chambre de Bella. Une fois devant je frappais doucement, j'entendais des pleurs, n'attendant pas une quelque compte réponse j'ouvrais la porte.

Mais quand je voulue franchir le pas, je me retrouvais bloqué. Impossible d'avancer plus, c'était comme si un mur invisible se trouvait en face de moi, je compris que c'était Bella. Elle se protégeait grâce à son bouclier.

Bella avait déployé son bouclier ne voulant personne au près d'elle, je ne sais pas comment Esmée l'avait deviné mais je douter que même moi j'arrive à percer ses défenses. Je la voyais d'où j'étais et le spectacle en face de moi m'horrifiais. Bella allongé sur son lit pleurant à chaude larmes.

-Bella…Bella mon amour laisse-moi entrer, lui dis-je contre la porte.

-V….va-t'en, me dit-elle entre deux pleurs.

Rester là devant Bella me devenais impossible. Je sentais mon cœur mort se briser en voyant ma Bella dans un tel état.

-Mon amour s'il te plaît…laisse-moi entrer…laisse-moi t'aider, s'il te plait Bella…je t'aime, la suppliais-je.

Mais là non plus, elle ne me laissait pas entrer, je pouvais voir d'ici son petit corps. Bella se repliais sur elle-même comme pour se protéger. Je devais l'aider, ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras me tuer.

J'essayé de percer son bouclier en avançant mais j'étais vraiment bloquer. Je prenais même de l'élan mais c'était comme si je n'avais plus de force et que son bouclier était en béton armée.

-Bella si tu me laisse pas entrer dans ta chambre je…je resterais là…devant ta porte…jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ma présence auprès de toi. Laisse-moi t'aider ma puce…

D'un coup je sentais le bouclier faiblir, pour finir par disparaitre. J'entrais doucement dans la chambre, allant m'allonger sur le lit. Je me plaçais dans son dos me collant contre ma Bella, plaçant mon bras sur sa taille pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi.

-Oh Edward, me dit-elle en s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-Ça va aller ma chérie, je suis là, ça va aller, lui dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

Je la fis se retourner pour qu'elle me fasse face, et ce que je voyais me briser le cœur, je ne pensais pas qu'un vampire puisse souffrir ainsi, j'étais impuissant face à sa douleur. Bella avait le visage baigné de larmes, elle s'accrochait à ma chemise en pleurant encore plus.

Je frottais son dos essayant de la réconforter. Mais comment la réconforter après de telles révélations ? La vie qu'elle croyait avoir vécu n'était…toute sa vie était monté sur un mensonge, de plus son vrai père biologique n'était autre qu'Aro Volturis, le roi des vampires.

-Comment….comment tu fais…pour rester….avec moi ? Me demandait-elle entre ses pleurs toujours aussi fors.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça Bella, je t'aime tu le sais bien ? Lui demandais-je ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle me disait cela. Penser-t-elle que par ce que c'était la fille biologique d'Aro Volturis je ne voulais plus d'elle ?

-Je suis…je suis un monstre, me dit-elle.

Je la serrer encore plus contre moi à ces mots, relever sa tête pour qu'elle me regarde.

-Bella…combien de fois je t'ai dit que ce qui te définit ce n'est pas d'où tu viens, ce que tu es, mais ce que tu fais, seule tes actes peuvent définir une personne.

-Je suis…la…fille…d'un …monstre….et...j'ai tué…ma mère…

-Tu…tu n'es en rien responsable des actes d'Aro Volturie, ton père c'est Charlie Swan et il a fait de toi ce que tu es, une fille extraordinaire. Je suis sûr que Marie serait fière de sa fille, tout comme la toujours était tes parents.

A mes paroles Bella s'accrochais encore plus à moi, pleurant encore plus. Je la laissais faire, elle avait besoins d'évacuer. Bella semblait si fragile à cette instant, son visage baigner de larmes, tant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle se sentait déjà mal dans sa peau de vampire et responsable de tout, alors je redouté que ce serais pire la crise de larmes passé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps Bella avait pleuré mais cela me semblais une éternité quand ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent, je la sentais plus lourde que d'habitude sur mon torse. Je la regardais ses yeux était fermer sans respiration habituelle, aucun souffle ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Bella…Bella ma douce ouvre les yeux, rien pas un mouvement de cil. Bella, l'appelais-je en la secouant légèrement. Bella ce n'est pas drôle, paniquais-je. CARLISLE VITE C'EST BELLA, hurlais-je.

En deux secondes toutes la famille apparue dans la chambre.

-Bella ne bouge plus, elle pleurait depuis un moment et d'un coup plus rien, Carlisle qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Lui demandais-je en posant délicatement ma Bella sur le lit.

Mon père se penchait sur le corps inerte de Bella et l'occultait en silence. J'étais pendue aux lèvres de Carlisle attendant qu'il parle. Au bout d'un moment il me regardait enfin.

-Dit moi qu'elle va bien Carlisle, dit moi que c'est rien et qu'elle va se réveillé, pitié me dit pas qu'elle…qu'elle…

-Je suis désolé fiston, me dit Carlisle me pressant l'épaule. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a, c'est la première fois que je vois un cas comme le siens. Ca fait des heures que vous êtes là, si elle pleure depuis….je pense qu'elle est en état de choc. Un vampire ne peut pas mourir de la sorte, mais je ne peux pas être sûr. Elle est différente… c'est un vampire mais elle à garder une grande part d'humanité dans un sens.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose ? Lui demandais-je avec espoir.

Carlisle posait ses yeux vers elle puis les posait sur moi.

\- Son corps là plongé dans cet état pour la protéger, elle devait être épuisé surement. On va essayer de lui donner un peu de sang que je garde dans la réserve, mais cela peut prendre de temps Edward.

-Pauvre chérie, dit Esmée en regardant Bella.

Je m'agenouillais devant Bella, elle devait se réveillé. Bella ne pouvait pas être….elle pouvait pas…non je refusais de croire cela, pas ma Bella. Son corps avait juste besoins de repos, ce flux de colère et de tristesse avait était de trop, son corps c'était donc protéger. Elle n'était pas comme nous autres vampire, Bella était spéciale, exceptionnel et ça je l'avais sue bien avant que Nicolas nous raconte ce qu'il avait appris.

J'avais passé tellement de temps seule, je ne pouvais pas ma perdre maintenant, on venner juste de se trouver. Notre amour était naissant, il ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, elle devait se réveillé.

Je caressais doucement les cheveux de ma belle, même endormis elle était magnifique. Je sentais une main se poser sur mon épaule, sans me retourner je pouvais déjà savoir que c'était le frère de Bella.

-Je suis désolé, me dit-il prenant place sur le lit à côté du corps inerte de Bella.

-C'est pas de ta faute Nicolas, elle devait savoir ! Lui dis-je les yeux toujours posé sur ma belle.

-J'aurais dû trouver un autre moyen plus doux pour lui annoncer !

Je me retourner me levant pour lui faire face.

-Par ce que tu crois qu'il y avait une manière douce ? Lui dis-je en colère. Non de dieu Nicolas, n'importe comment tu lui aurais pu lui annoncer, sa réaction aurait était là même. Comment voulait-tu qu'elle le prenne ? Il y eu un grand silence entre nous, je regardais à nouveau ma belle, reprenant place à ses côtés, frôlant doucement sa joue.

-Elle avait l'air heureuse avant que…que tout ça n'arrive, me dit-il d'une voix triste.

J'eu un sourire crisper, en effet elle l'avait était mais cela avait était dure, j'avais lutté longtemps pour qu'elle m'ouvre enfin son cœur.

-Bella est…c'est une vrai tête de mule, lui dis-je souriant doucement en me rappelant combien elle avait lutter contre moi…contre ses sentiments juste pour nous protéger.

-Oh oui, ça je veux bien te croire ! Quand elle a décidé quelque chose…

-Elle s'y tien ! Terminais-je pour lui. Bella est une personne exceptionnelle, la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré, pensant aux autres avant de penser à soit même. Elle était persuadée que ces sentiments pour moi étaient un danger pour elle, pour nous. Il ma fallu du temps, pour percer ses défenses et qu'elle se confie enfin à moi.

-Tu l'aimes, me dit-il et ce n'était en rien une question.

-Oui je l'aime plus que je ne croyais pouvoir aimer, elle est toute ma vie à présent. Soufflais-je. Si je venais à la perdre…je…je….

Je ne pouvais même pas y penser, le prononcer encore moins, ma vie sans elle…

-Edward…, me dit Nicolas en pressant mon épaule. Y'a pas de raison que sa arrive, Bella est différente de nous. Par sa force de vivre, elle se bat pour ses propre conviction même si cela va à l'encontre de sa condition de vampire, et de plus biologiquement parlant elle est plus humaine qu'il n'y parait. Durant sa transformation nous changeons du tout au tout, mais elle…Bella as gardé certaines apparences humaines tout en étant transformer en vampire, elle est devenue plus forte qu'un mi- vampire mi- humain, voilà pourquoi Aro la veut. Il pense qu'elle lui appartient, nous allons trouver un moyens de la sortir de là je te le promets.

Je soufflais, j'espérais bien que l'on trouve une solution mais laquelle. Il s'agissait d'Aro, pas de n'importe qui, le roi des vampires, enfin l'un des rois.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Bella était…dans cet état, comme si elle était….morte. J'essayais de ne pas penser à cela, elle devait se réveillé. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser, j'avais besoins, j'avais besoins de ma Bella.

Je ne quittais jamais la chambre, restant près d'elle, lui parlant, la touchant, lui déposant de léger baiser sur sa main ou sa joue. Carlisle mon père me poussait à sortir prendre l'air mais je refuser, je ne pouvais pas la quitter. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois que Bella était rentré dans ma vie, et elle l'avait complètement chamboulé. Plus rien avait de sens à part elle, ce magnifique petit bout de femme avait changé ma vie du tout au tout.

Je m'agenouiller prêt de Bella, m'étant ma tête sur son ventre.

-Je t'en prie Bella, réveille-toi, lui chuchotais-je. J'ai besoins de toi ma princesse, tu es toute ma vie revient près de moi…je t'en prie me laisse pas.

Je restais prés de ma belle dans cette position, durant des heures là suppliant de se réveillé, je commençais réellement à croire que je l'avais perdu. Si c'était vraiment le cas, je n'aurais d'autre solution que de me rendre en Italie pour en finir, je tuerais Aro et mourrait pour avoir tué un des rois, mais mourrait heureux, rejoignant ma belle. N'importe où elle était, tant que j'étais avec elle c'était tout ce qui compter.

Passer par la case reviews sa serait sympas….


End file.
